Taboo
by Neko-Tenchi
Summary: Love can be wonderful, new, exciting and freash. But it can also be, irrisistable, binding, forbiddion, taboo. BEING REVISED!
1. Chapter 1

**HI, IM REVISISNG THIS STORY SO ANY PREVIOUS READER, IT MAY BE A LITTLE DIFFERENT FROM BEFORE.**

**I DONT KNOW (PERSONALLY) OR OWN NARUTO OR ANY OF IT'S AMAZING CHARACTERS, HOWEVER I DO OWN A UNBELIEVABLY CRAZY BEST FRIEND WITH AN ODD OBSESSION WITH THE IDEA OF TALKING HAMBUURGERS THAT EAT THEMSELVES**

**HAPPY BIRTHDAY AYANNA, THIS ONE'S FOR YOU.**

**BUT JUST FOR INCASE, IF YOU EVER IN THE HISTORY OF MANKIND, DO SEE A TALKING HAMBUGER, I STRONGLY RECOMEND YOU DONT EAT IT. THIS GOES FOR ALL THE OTHER REVEIWERS, IT'S NOT GOOD TO EAT TALKING HAMBURGERS, IT'S NOT NICE TO ALL MEAT FOOD'S AROUND THE WORLD.**

**THEY FINALLY GET A SPOKES PERSON AND YOU EAT THEM? NOT THE BEST IDEA.**

**JUST WALK AWAY MY FRIEND, JUST WALK AWAY.**

CHAPTER ONE

_Two girls sat in the middle of a lush green flower field, one with long black hair, onyx eyes and a childish face she had a calm mature adult like atmosphere. The other was a girl a little taller, with a doll face, pink hair and violet eyes. She also had a very calm atmosphere, but hers was a unsocial one, she gave a feeling of not wanting to be touched and in her eyes there was a sadness. It was this sadness that had first attracted the dark haired child to her. The two girls were trying to weave roses into a pattern for their final examination. It was their Kunoichi training and they were studying the art of flower arranging in the land of Spring. _

_The black haired child tried to twist the roses in a complicated pattern to match her friend, but she was having a hard time avoiding the rose's thorns. "Ouch!" she suddenly cried and dropped the flower to the ground as she went to inspect her finger._

_"Maya, what happened" the pink haired child asked turning round with a concerned expression. _

_"__Oh, it's nothing Miko-chan, I just pricked my finger on the rose" she said, as a droplet of blood dribbled down a finger. The girl Miko sighed as she took her friends hand. She sucked the finger of any falling blood, helping it to clot faster. "Really Maya, you're supposed to plait the roses, not massacre your hands on them" she said. Then the Maya smiled, her entire face changed from the cold avoidant child to a warm caring one. "I can do it myself Miko-chan" she said, shaking her head "Stop mothering me" she pouted and snatched her hand away. _

"_I can't help it Maya, it's just a habit, you should have practiced more. Always with your nose in a book, are you aiming to be a Kunoichi or a librarian?"_

_Amaya blushed "Hey! that was uncalled for. Anyway I don't want to talk about flowers; I want to talk about this. Why didn't you tell me you were engaged Mikoto? And to your clan heir too!"_

_This time Mikoto blushed "T-that's irrelevant, and anyway..." she said suddenly "how did you know? I thought they weren't telling anyone." Amaya only smiled "Well I heard a rumour, and you just now confirmed it, so I guess it must be true."_

_Mikoto groaned "You should work more on your Kunai and less on your interrogation skills Kazuki Amaya." she said moodily. But she was soon enveloped by a hug from behind. "Oh, did I embarrass you Miko? I'm sorry."_

_Mikoto smiled "Fine"_

"_But really, when were you going to tell me?" Amaya said this with a smile, but in her eyes there was insecurity and hurt hidden so subtly. But Mikoto wouldn't be an Uchiha if she couldn't see at least that much, especially in her best and most precious friend."_

_She put her hand on Amaya's "It's not you, I was just told that it was best to keep it quiet. But I would have told you first, before anyone else if, I had known that I was allowed to tell."_

_Amaya nodded "I know, and I am so happy for you Miko, really" then she gave a sly smile "But I'll bet you're even happier, huh? You've had that crush on Fugaku-san for so long, looks like it finally paid off, he has no objections?" said Amaya with a smile._

_Mikoto blushed "No, he always acts so cold, I don't think he cares who he marries." _

"_That's not true" Amaya said certainly "I know he likes you, I'm sure of it, or at least he's fond of you. He's just a regular Uchiha male, emotionally and socially stunted."_

_Mikoto nodded, then "Hey!" she said hitting Amaya on the shoulder "Don't say such things about Fugaku-san!" _

_Amaya laughed "Ok, Ok Miko, I was only joking. Wow, you defend your fiancé, but not your father or the rest of the Uchiha males, or any of your future sons?"_

"_I'm not going to have sons, everyone in my family has daughters, I also want to grow up and have a cute little girl" she said with a smile, since I've always taken care of my sisters, I know how to raise a girl. If I had a son, I wouldn't know what to do" she said with a sigh. _

_Amaya shook her head "I disagree; I think you would do a good job, you really kind. A little too submissive perhaps, but that'll surely change if you have sons. Boys need a firm hand to be raised properly, or at least that's what my neighbour says."_

_The flowers were left abandoned as Mikoto finished hers and picked up Amaya's while Amaya just lay back in the grass and soaked in the sun._

"_What about you Maya? What do you want when you have kids?" Mikoto asked._

_Amaya was silent for a while, before finally saying "I'm never going to have kids" she said softly, reaching over and grabbing Mikoto's finished flowers as she started twiddling with them. Mikoto looked in shock "What! But you're so cute! Aren't you ever going to marry, and wont your husband want children?"_

_Amaya only shrugged her shoulders "Then I won't get married" she said simply without even looking up "In fact, I was already planning not to ever marry." _

_Mikoto huffed "What a waste, you're so cute too?"_

_They sat in silence for a while before Mikoto finally said "And what about that boy, the one who's always following you around, Ryota wasn't it?"_

_Amaya shook her head. But Mikoto still didn't give up "But I thought...since you usually always shoot down any boy who asks you out in the cruellest way possible, that he may be different?" _

"_I did shoot him down cruelly" Amaya finally said as she put down her work and gathered the spare roses, this time without thorns, to weave a final pattern. _

"_Did you?" Mikoto said surprised "but he..." _

"_...keeps coming back?" Amaya substituted. Mikoto nodded and Amaya sighed "That's the problem, he just keeps coming back, he doesn't know when to take a hint. I don't know how to get rid of him!"_

"_But you know..." Mikoto said as she picked up a stem and began picking off thorns "I've noticed, you aren't as mean to Ryota-san as you are to other boys" she said. _

_Amaya put down her flowers and sat up; staring into her lap, at the roses in her hands, as if she were in deep thought, then after a few minutes of silence she finally spoke "It's because of his eyes."_

_Mikoto looked up "Huh?"_

_Amaya smiled "He has...good eyes. Kind and honest, all his intensions are reflected clearly in his eyes, no lies, and such a pretty colour" she looked at the stem in Mikoto's hands "I've always loved green, and It's the same shade of his eyes, a lovely, clear, sincere green."_

"_So there" Mikoto said with a playful smirk "You like his eyes, that could grow into something and..."_

"_No", Amaya's voice sounded so finale, so sure that Mikoto instantly went silent as she looked up at her closest friend since childhood, as she looked up sadly. _

"_Kazuki, my name" Amaya said sadly "You know about my family curse right? Any Kazuki who loves and marries dies very soon, and with our kekkei genkai it's almost impossible not to fall in love. I will be one of the only and the last to manage to do so" she picked up the roses and continued with her pattern as she spoke "My parents died when I was three years old, I never knew them, as did my father's parents and his father's parents and so on before them. It's been like that for so long. And do you know how my parents died?"_

_Mikoto nodded "K.I.A, Killed In Action, right?"_

_Amaya nodded also "They died on a mission, their first mission after I was born, they waited on purpose and that still wasn't enough." She stood and looked out as the wind tussled her long pink hair, her face looked neutral, but Mikoto knew better, because Amaya's eyes still looked sad. _

_"My family's curse is real; I don't want to marry, only to die with him a little later. And I don't want to have a child, only to have them suffer as I have. It's too much trouble for them. I am the last Kazuki, it would be best to just die alone and take the curse with me" she said._

_Mikoto wanted to protest, but Amaya's eyes were so sad, so heart-breaking, and Mikoto realised, that Amaya really did want children, but she felt it was impossible. Amaya turned and smiled brightly, but Mikoto knew it was forced. Then Amaya dropped something on Mikoto's head, when she reached up to see what it was, she realised that with the remaining flowers, Amaya had weaved a crown of roses. _

"_Roses are so pretty" Amaya said "But you know what I like the best? Cherry blossoms, I love the cherry blossom trees, I hope they bloom this April". Mikoto still looked uncertain, but Amaya only smiled. "It's alright" she said to Mikoto "Just being like this with you as my friend is enough. I always thought I would live and die alone, but you changed that. I didn't know I could love someone as I do you. I know that with you as my only trusted companion, I could die in peace knowing that no matter what, I could trust you..."_

Mikoto opened her eyes slowly and blinked. Sitting up from her bed she groaned and rubbed her temples. "What's wrong?" a voice from beside her. Mikoto turned to see that her husband Fugaku had also awakened "Is Sasuke awake?" he asked.

Sasuke was their eleven month old baby, having been born on January 6th. "No" Mikoto said shaking her head "I just had a strange dream." Fugaku also sat up and put his hand on his wife's shoulder "Then why are you so tense?"

Mikoto frowned "Because it was a dream of my childhood, I was with Amaya-chan. it wasn't a bad memory, but it wasn't good either. And I just can't shake off this...bad feeling. She and Ryota-kun are still in Spring country?" she said getting out of bed and going to the bedroom window.

"Yes" he answered "Almost a year now."

Mikoto rubbed her face "Perhaps I just miss her" she mused to herself "You go back to sleep, I think I'll stay up a while longer" It was raining, she watched with her mind lost in old memories of two children.

Fugaku instead watched his wife. She and Amaya-san had been close friends from child hood, from the age of seven when they first entered the academy. And coupled with Amaya's past. Mikoto was very protective of her friend, like a little sister; anything to do with Amaya made Mikoto serious. Since childhood, she had taken it on herself to be Amaya's protector and that carried on even into adulthood when Amaya finally gave in and married Ryota Haruno.

Suddenly Mikoto spoke "Hm? What's that?" she said and suddenly ran out to the stairs. Fugaku stood when he heard knocking and Mikoto open the door. Slower, he followed her to see a Chunin messenger leaving as Mikoto stood at the door. He placed a hand on her shoulder but she was completely frozen, a strange expression on her face of dread and anticipation "what happened?"

Mikoto took in a deep breath to contain her sobs and sighed "T-the Hokage wants to see us" she said, her voice levelled and calm, but the shake in the pitch betrayed her distress.

"Why" he said "Is it about Amaya-san?"

Mikoto only shook her head wildly "No, no please. I don't want to talk about it, I don't want to even think about it until it's confirmed, please, let's just go. Sasuke will be Ok for a while, and if he cries, someone will surly come from next door, and Itachi can take care of himself, but please lets go, go now" she shook her head.

Mikoto was a very serious woman at heart, the only one who could get her to act childish was Amaya, and only something serious could make her act this distraught.

"Alright" he said standing "Get dressed, we'll go now."

At that time all Mikoto could manage was a silent "Thank you."

* * *

(FIVE HOURES LATER)

Itachi stood at the stairs; he was waiting for his mother to return. He awoke because his little brother was crying, and when the noise persisted he went to wake his parents in case they had not yet heard, only to find that they were gone. Thankfully Sasuke went back to sleep soon after that, but since Itachi couldent get back to sleep, he decided to stay and wait for them.

Then he heard the latch on the door shift and he stood to attention. "Okaa-san" he called. His mother turned, and in her arms was a small bundle. She smiled at him and sat down; her hand went out and beckoned him forward. He came closer "Itachi" she said softly "Meet your new baby sister, Sakura"

_Sister? _Another sibling? Didn't he already he already have a little brother, why did he now have a sister?

But his mother took his hand and led him to her side where she unwrapped the blankets. Itachi found himself looking into rich green eyes. He had never seen such eyes before on a Japanese person; she regarded him with a knowing gaze. He found himself unable to look away. And then she laughed.

At that moment, something stirred from within the child, whether it was the beginning of something good or bad, he wouldn't learn that for a long time to come.

* * *

**THIS IS MORE OF A PROULOGUE THAN A CHAPTER**

**I know what most of you are thinking, so I would like to point out just now that for this story, Itachi and Sakura are brother and sister.**

**OH AND HE DOSENT KNOW THAT SAKURA WASENT BORN FROM HIS MOM, HE'S ONLY THREE. HE FORGETS IN TIME AND TRUELY BELIEVES THAT SAKURA IS HIS BLOOD SISTER SO FOR THE DURATION OF THE STORY, THINK OF THEM AS SIBLINGS**

PLEASE REVEIW.


	2. Chapter 2

**HEY, ANOTHER REVISED CHAPTER, YEY!**

**I DONT OWN NARUTO AT ALL IN ANY WAY BUT I WISH I DID, THEN SASUKE, MADARA AND OROCHIMARU WOULD HAVE BEEN DEAD EPISODE ONE! MAN I HATE THOSE GUYS!**

CHAPTER TWO

The morning was normal, like all the other mornings.

A four year old child sat up in bed, rubbed his eyes and yawned. He had short midnight black hair and equally dark onyx eyes. At that moment, as he woke, there was a knock at the door. He turned as the door opened and a young woman walked in and smiled "Itachi, are you up yet?"

Itachi looked up at his mother. Dark hair, dark eyes, pale alabaster skin, she looked like him. Itachi nodded and slowly climbed out of bed. He didn't hate his mother picking out his cloths for him or helping him dress, but he didn't like it either. Itachi may be only four years old, but he was a lot more intelligent than your usual four years old. He was so intelligent, that you could call him a genius, and at the age of four, he was already thinking like he was much older.

He knew he could dress himself and pick out his own cloths, and take care of himself, but his mother loved to do it for him, so Itachi just let her. She opened his cupboard as he made his way to the bathroom along the hallway. He climbed up on his stool, washed his face and tried to run a comb through his hair, though it was too short to actually do anything with it. Itachi couldn't wait for his hair to grow long, then all he would have to do each morning would be to comb it and tie it back. Eventually he managed to get it to lie flat in some way that didn't make him look like he had spikes on his head.

He came back to see his mother had laid a black mesh shirt and grey trousers on the bed for him. She smiled and said "Get dressed; your siblings are already downstairs." He held back a frown at her words and answered "Hai, HaHa-ue*, I'll be right down." and with that his mother left.

Itachi watched her leave before grimacing. Why did the idea of seeing his siblings, make him feel this way. He didn't know if it was a good thing or a bad thing. When he was finally dressed, he went downstairs und walked till he was outside the dining room. He stood there for a moment, half not wanting to go in. There was a reason for his uneasiness, a reason he hated.

But eventually, Itachi took in a breath, and opened the shoji-door. "Ohayo" he said in his usual soft tone. Four sets of eyes looked up at him "Ohayo Itachi, did sleep well?" his father asked.

"Hai Chichi-Ue*" he replied.

His father was the same; dark hair, dark eyes, pale skin. It was the same for all the members of the Uchiha clan. The same for his mother, his father, his uncles, his cousins, his aunts, his grandparents and his baby brother. But the only one, who wasn't the same like that, was _her._ Itachi looked in the direction.

There, sitting in the high-chair beside his two year old little brother Sasuke, she was there. The minuet he entered the room, she broke out into such a wide, warm smile, she even giggled and burbled. Itachi turned away from her. She was the thing he hated, his little sister.

He walked to his chair, where his breakfast was set out for him, not surprisingly it was opposite her. He could feel her green gaze on his back the entire time he walked as she stared at him. He hated it. She was so different. While everyone else in his entire family were all the same; same dark hair and eyes, same alabaster skin, same nonchalant and avoidant attitude. She was different and Itachi couldn't understand her. He didn't know how to treat her. He couldn't she just be normal?

Everything, from her short pink hair reaching barley off her scalp to her scalp, her peach coloured skin and her eye's, her bubbly and needy attitude and those penetrating green eyes that he couldn't get away from. Itachi hated those eyes, how they seemed through see everything. But that wasn't what he hated the most. It was her brightness.

He glanced up. Sasuke was occupied with looking out the window, but she was looking right at him. And the minuet her eyes met his, she broke out into a big innocent smile as she squealed for joy and stretched out her arms for him. Even when he glared at her, she ignored him and continued to giggle.

Everything about her, even her name, _Sakura_, it was all too...too...bright, it was almost sickening, and also...when she smiled at him like that, it made him uneasy. How was he supposed to treat someone like this, even Sasuke wasn't this needy. It made him uneasy because he didn't know how to react to her brightness, and not understanding something was what he hated the most. He liked to know what was going on around him, he liked to know what was happening, but when things concerned her, he didn't know. He hated her for it.

For a one year old, Sakura was smart. She could already stand up on her own and walk, but while she was smart, she couldn't speak yet. It was getting to the point where his parents were getting worried. Even Sasuke had spoken for the first time at this age, and he had worked at it for days to get it. But Sakura, she didn't seem to be going anywhere. She would only sit there, giggling, burbling, cooing and making baby noises. She couldn't speak.

Sakura forgot her food and seemed to be more interested in reaching out for him as she called out in baby speak. "Sakura, Hush" his mother said softly as she turned and patted the baby's head "She seems to really like you Itachi." Itachi ignored and glared at her. Mikoto smiled "You know, you don't have to be so cold to her, what Sakura seems to want more than anything is to get along with you, every time you're in the room she reaches out to you."

He shrugged and began on his breakfast "I didn't ask for that Mother" he said simply "She chose to do so on her own."

"Yes Itachi, but remember, she's still your little sister, she's going to look up to you one day, it wouldn't hurt to be a little nicer. Your sister loves you a great deal; you could be a little more considerate. It isn't good for siblings to hate each other."

Why was his mother so determined to get his to get along with his little sister? Itachi looked at the burbling baby, she continued to giggle and reach out for him while kicking her legs and smiling innocently. Something stirred within him, to see her so needy, but once again, he didn't understand what it was and that made him uneasy.

He gave her the coldest glare he could muster and eventually her giggles stopped as she looked down at her food with the cutest pout a baby could muster.

For the rest of the time he was able to eat his food in peace. Sakura didn't give them any more trouble, and Sasuke was well-behaved as always.

But then, as Itachi finally finished his food he stood and said softly "I'm done." He dumped his dishes into the sink and turned to leave. But as he passed Sakura's chair, he felt something grab his sleeve. He stared down to find his sister holding on to his shirt, trying to catch him and keep him from leaving. She was smiling again, he didn't get it, what was it? What was it that made her so happy?

He jerked his arm out of her reach "Don't touch me" he said coldly with a glare.

But she continued to smile. Why, why was she smiling? Why was she looking at him like that? With those bright green eyes, why was she looking at him and smiling at him? Why? With the Uchiha clan, a smile, a real smile was rare. But she smiled all the time so naturally, like it was as easy as breathing. She reached out for him again but this time he hit her hands away.

"Itachi!" His mother said "don't..."

"Don't touch me" he continues coldly, cutting of his mother's words as he focused on his little sister. "Don't you touch me!"

Sakura most likely didn't know what her brother was saying, but she understood his meaning. Sakura took one look at him, and her eyes started to well up with tears as she sniffed. And then she cried, her cried were silent. The tears were streaming down her cheeks, but she and she sobbed.

Slowly, the anger ebbed away and was replaced with the most unusual replacement. She was crying? Somehow he…hadn't wanted this.

"Itachi!" his mother scolded. Picking up Sakura and cradling her while trying to stop her from crying before it got out of hand "That was uncalled for, she only grabbed your sleeve, why are you so cruel to your sister?"

He didn't reply

"You are her brother, whether you want to be or not. You're the only one who can protect her. Why her? Why not Sasuke?" she looked worried.

But Sasuke didn't make him feel uncomfortable, confused. He didn't fill Itachi with these feelings so strong they could only be considered as hate, that's what they had to be. What else could they be?

Sasuke wasn't different. He didn't hate Sasuke, he hated _her._

He bowed "I apologise mother" and with that he left the room.

* * *

Mikoto watched as her eldest son left the room with a sad feeling in her chest as she hugged Sakura close and rocked her gently. "He hates her" Fugaku said simply.

Mikoto sighed "I know, I don't know why, you'd think he'd be thrilled, he now has a brother and a sister. Perhaps…perhaps he has realised that Sakura is not his blood and Sasuke is. But how could he, he was only three!"

Sasuke had no problem with his new sister. In fact, he seemed to adore her, Mikoto could already see that Sasuke would love his sister in the future. Even now he was looking up at her with a much concern that could possibly show on a baby's face as possible.

She knew that Itachi resented his sister because she was different, he had always felt uneasy against things he did not understand.

"Itachi is smart" Fugaku said "It is possible he remembers, or at least he's realised that they're different is appearance and personality."

Because Sakura's strange colouring was always the root of many questions. But thankfully a long time ago a Kazuki had married into the Uchiha clan and had given birth but all the Kazuki genes laid dormant. The woman was Mikoto' great grand-relative so Mikoto just told them that the Kazuki was her grandparent and her genes from that child skipped many generations and landed with Sakura, and they accepted that. Though no one actually knew is that Kazuki had any children, after marrying they secluded themselves and had little to know contact with the clan so any records were lost.

Mikoto had spent a great deal of time indoors at that time, due to circumstances. For all the rest of the family knew, she had gotten pregnant and given birth to Sakura. Mikoto had made that decision they day she found out Amaya's fate as a Nin Killed in action, with only a baby left behind. Mikoto didn't know what had made her decide to do this, all she knew was that Sakura was the only thing she had left of Amaya. Poor, sweet, sad Amaya with her eyes of pain. Mikoto couldn't refuse her friends last wishes.

Sakura was a member of the Uchiha clan.

But the only one in the family, who seemed to have trouble truly accepting it, was her older brother, Itachi.

* * *

They sat in the living room, Itachi was writing something down in a journal, his father was sitting reading something while Sakura sat on the floor and played around with baby toys. It was normal. But Itachi didn't feel normal.

It was the first time. The first time he had ever yelled out like that. For months, he had kept this feeling bottled up inside.

This uneasiness.

For so long it had remained a secret, and now they knew. Itachi had been raised to respect his parents, yet he had cried out against his mother's wishes. And now looking back on his behaviour, he had acted so childish.

But that wasn't the strangest thing. What was the strangest thing was that he was feeling something, strange, in the pit of his stomach. When he thought about how her eyes had filled with

And ever since then, he had felt terrible.

Why was that so, at the sight of her pain, he should be happy? He hated her after all, but he wasn't happy. He was miserable. He felt terrible and that feeling in the pit of his stomach wouldn't go away.

She hadn't reached out for him once since she was set on the ground. Usually, from the moment she was set on the floor, Sakura would usually sit herself up, and stumble forward, arms out, burbling and smiling, reaching out for him, trying to catch him. And he would always leave her be or avoid her. But now, she just sat there in silence, with no response.

It felt almost unnatural. A quiet Sakura. Itachi didn't know why, but he knew for some reason, he hated that. He wished she would sequel and come after him again, at least it was something he knew. He didn't understand her, not at all. She was too different.

Different from him.

Sakura suddenly turned her body round, as if she could feel his gaze on her back. Onyx met green. Her vibrant green eyes. His mother said her eyes were green because of her Kazuki heritage. She didn't smile this time, she only saw him. She assessed him, with sad eyes, red from the crying this morning. She was quiet.

Itachi found himself locked in a staring contest with his little sister as he mentally urged her to do something, to burble, to reach out, to giggle, to smile, to do something Sakura. He hated this.

How strange it was. All this time, he hated her because she was too vibrant and happy. But now that she was nonchalant, calm, not smiling, for some reason he found himself wishing that she would go back to being different, vibrant, and smiling.

She turned away from him, and once again, that familiar feeling in the pit of his stomach spiked, Itachi hated that feeling, but what was it. Perhaps it was...no it couldn't be...was it...guilt? Was he feeling guilty for making her cry like that?

At that moment, his mother burst into the room, her expression was so worried "Sasuke has a high fever" she said.

His father stood "What?"

"I just put him to sleep a few hours ago, apparently he's had it all this time, it's at a high level!" she said. Fugaku and he disappeared for a moment. Itachi watched the door, fifteen minutes late they both appeared again, Sasuke was wrapped tightly in blankets. His mother crouched down to Itachi's eye level for a moment.

"What's wrong with Sasuke" he said, a feeling of worry beginning to flower in his chest. His mother patted his head "It's alright, Sasuke's just not feeling well, he had a fever. We're taking him to a healer in the hospital. I've noted the neighbour, but please" she said seriously "Itachi, I know you don't entirely like your sister, but please, I need you to take care of her."

"But..."

"No but's, this is your responsibility. You just have to stay with her, keep an eye on her. She's your sister, it's important for a man to protect women, especially their sister. You understand, you have to take care of her."

Itachi had never seen his mother this serious. He nodded "Hai, Mother, I won't let anything happen to her."

At his words, his mother smiled with relief as she gave him a quick hug. "Sakura-chan" she said, to Sakura, who had already stood up and was toddling towards them. Confused about all the noise and where they were taking her big brother, and where her mother was going. "We'll be back in a while, so depend on Itachi for now."

And with that, they left.

Silence filled the house.

Itachi just stood there, trying to process recent events. His brother was sick, his mother and father were gone with him, and he was now left alone with his little sister who most likely hated him as much as he hated her. Then suddenly he felt something tug on his sleeve. Itachi looked down to see that she had once again reached out for him, but unlike the other times, she wasn't smiling. She was looking down and sucking her thumb.

Out of impulse, he snatched his arm away from her. She didn't react, only looked up at him for a moment and toddled back over to her toys. Itachi was beginning to get annoyed. Usually he was so calm, unaffected. So why was he getting so worked up over such a little thing? She shouldn't be so angry just because he yelled; she was supposed to smile it off like she always did, not go into silent mode like this. She as a baby? Did she even know how to be angry?

But then again, there was no age for fear. Perhaps she was scared of him?

For some reason, Itachi just could never remain calm whenever she was concerned. It was difficult. Why couldn't she be easy to understand? Itachi sighed and went over to her side where sat down and lent against the wall close to where she was. All she did was look up, acknowledge his presence, and go back to what she was doing.

Itachi just couldn't understand his little sister.

They sat like that for a better part of an hour and Itachi was getting bored. Sakura still burbled and made baby noises, but she barely noticed his existence.

Itachi watched her as she played. It was strange, since her birth, this had to be the first time he had ever watched like this. The other times he had accessed her, he had already had a clear image in his mind about what she was like, he had already hated her. But now, he was watching without judgment.

Even though she had that peach skin when other Uchiha's skin was porcelain, it seemed to suit her. Itachi for a second wondered how she would look with the same skin as his, and instantly thought against it. The pale tone would look terrible, so would dark hair, and dark eyes. Her hair was the most ridiculous colour, but it suited her, and her eyes.

Itachi shook his head. What was he thinking; she was too different. She made him uneasy and he didn't know why, what was the feeling he got every time she reached out for him, why didn't he understand it? She was different...but then again, when you really thought about it...what was wrong with being different? wasn't he himself different?

Then suddenly, just as he was finishing that thought, the lights flickered. At first, Itachi didn't think anything of them, but then they flickered some more before finally going out and they did not come back on. "Huh?" he said into the darkness. And stood to find a candle. He found one and returned to the place where he had left Sakura.

There was a whimpering sound, like someone sobbing "Hey" he called. But no answer, just the whimpering. "Hey" he called again, beginning to worry "Sakura?" at that time there was an answer, but not one it he could understand, just baby speak. Itachi lit the candle and thereon the floor was Sakura, and she was curled up and trembling. "Sakura?" he said and reached forward. At his touch, Sakura looked up at him; her green eyes were filled with tears. She was such a strange baby, the only one he knew that could cry as silently as she, like she didn't want to be a bother.

But now she took one look at him and obviously forgetting her fear and uneasiness from that morning, she reached out her arms to him and began to cry loudly.

Itachi just stood there for a moment, shocked. She was still reaching for him. So needy, so weak, but why did he feel a little...happy?

He put down the candle and forgetting the face that he was supposed to hate her, he took his little sister into his arms for the first time since her birth. She clutched onto him, grabbing his shirt so tight, she whimpered and trembled. Then Itachi realised it, she was afraid of the dark, and she was seeking him for comfort.

She was seeking him, because she felt that he could protect her. Usually children would just cry for their mothers, but she wanted him, because she trusted him. That strange feeling he usually got came back, but now he was starting to have an understanding of what it was. He was feeling...needed. She needed him, she relied on him now. Somehow that made him feel happy.

He shook his head, No! He was supposed to hate her right, right? But he looked down as she clutched, and he smirked. In a way...she was...kinda cute. When she wanted to be.

Perhaps that's what it was, she was _too_ innocent. How she openly shoed her emotions like it was as natural as breathing, how she had no fear in showing her neediness, not even most Uchiha babies did that, she was too innocent...and he didn't know what to do with that. He was avoidant; most Uchiha children were, so he didn't know how to react to such a needy child.

She hiccupped and he gently placed a hand on top her head. At the human contact, she began to quieten till she was a little calmer, but she did not let go.

So that's it, gentleness. It made sense, such a needy child would respond well to acts of gentleness. What a strange child...but...

He held her closer and soon he felt her grip loosening as she got drowsy and smiled a little.

...she wasn't that bad.

She looked up at him with those green eyes, and smiled, a big toothless grin, and with that she fell asleep.

Smiles suited her better, more than quietness.

And her eyes, they weren't so bad. A glittering emerald, like fresh summer leaves. Konoha eyes. Even if they weren't black, they were pretty. They didn't have to be black. Why had he thought that they had to be black for her to be his sister?

* * *

It was an hour later when Mikoto and Fugaku returned home with their son. Mikoto walked into the living room and stopped dead in her tracks, because there on the ground, was the two children. One was a little girl, clutching onto her big brother as she snoozed and her older brother cradling her gently. The two were sleeping.

Mikoto came forward and gently shook him awake "Itachi, Itachi". Slowly, he began to open his eyes and yawned "Haha-ue?"

She smiled "Did you sit like this with Sakura throughout the entire blackout?" when he nodded she said "Thank you, I can take her now if you want?"

Then to her utter surprised, he looked a little reluctant, but he let her pick up his little sister. But as Sakura left his arms she woke up and began to fuss. "Sakura, what's wrong?" Mikoto said surprised.

"She's been like that the entire time" he said suddenly "Every time I was going to leave, she would wake up an fuss like that." Mikoto was looked in shock, she had known that he didn't really hate his sister, but still she didn't really expect this much change so quickly.

Sakura continued to fuss about.

"What's she doing?" Fugaku appeared behind her. Mikoto, no longer surprised by his strange habit of teleportation, only frowned and said, "I don't know, she's never this bad!"

"...tachi..."

Mikoto stopped in her tracks at the soft voice. A different voice she hadn't heard before. She looked down at Sakura who was still reaching out and fussing

"ta...chi!" she squealed "Tachi, tachi, tachi" she cried, Mikoto realised what she was saying. For the first time, in a year in a half since her birth, Sakura was finally saying her first words.

"She spoke" Mikoto said surprised "She finally spoke" and her first word was...Itachi's name?

She looked at Itachi, who was staring at his sister with an expression Mikoto had never seen before, pure shock as Sakura continued to struggle and reach out while calling "Tachi!"

Mikoto saw then, that the direction Sakura was reaching for was, also him.

Then Itachi smiled, it was so small, that no one would have seen it, in fact the only ones who did catch it was his mother and sister. "Not bad...Sakura" he said ruffling her hair.

That feeling from before was growing, accelerating, and he didn't mind one bit.

Perhaps this was the beginning, of an even closer bond.

* * *

**WOW, THAT CAME QUICK. I KNOW ITACHI'S REAL OUT OF CHARACTER, BUT HE'S ONLY FOUR, SO I THOUGHT IT WOULD BE OK FOR A BIT. ALSO, JUST IN CASE YOU WERE WONDERING, THERE WERE NO ROMANTIC FEELINGS IN THIS CHAPTER, ONLY BOTHERLY FEELINGS.**

**HaHa-ue-a respectful term for 'mother'**

**Chichi-Ue-a respectful term for 'father'**

**PLEASE REVEIW.**


	3. Chapter 3

**NEED…REVEIWS…NEED…!**

**PLEASE REVIEW!**

**I DON'T OWN NARUTO**

CHAPTER THREE

"Onii-chan, don't go so fast! I can't keep up!" cried a girl child at the age of three as she chased her older brother though the garden.

"Come on Sakura-chan, you have to be faster!" yelled back the small boy who was months older than his sister at four. But he slowed down a little all the same, and eventually the little girl was able to catch up with him as she leaped forward and glomped him from behind "I caught you Sasuke-Nii-chan!" she squealed and the two children fell to the grass in laughter till they were sprawled on their backs laughing.

From the patio, a woman with black hair and onyx eyes sat with her eldest son who also had the same dark colouring. They watched the two children play. The little girl turned her head and spotted the boy beside the woman and cried out "Itachi-Nii-Sama! Ohayo"

She smiled "It's nice to see Sasuke and Sakura getting along so well" she said softly. "Because their ages are so close their almost always together. Ne Itachi?" The six year old only nodded to his mother and turned back to the two who were lying on their backs on the grass looking at the sky.

As he looked at his younger brother, he noted how he was becoming to look more like him than his father. Perhaps from their mother.

However, when he looked at Sakura the difference was noticed immediately. She looked more like their childhood friend rather than their little sister. Her bright cherry pink locks hovering just above her shoulders, her complexion like cream, the slight chubbiness in her cheeks that most normal little girls her age got, and especially her green eyes. Like fresh summer leaves.

There had once been a time where he had hated her for her difference, but now that he was older, he saw how childish he had been. Simply looking different didn't define their blood relation. No matter what she looked like, she was his little sister.

Also, now it wasn't so much of a problem, Itachi had come to really appreciate how Sakura's colouring suited her bright personality better. He came to like her refreshing innocence, her ability to make anyone relax no matter what circumstances. She was pretty in her own way, and he found it difficult to imagine her any other way.

Just as he was finishing his thought something threw itself into his arms "Big brother!" she squealed in happiness as his arms went up automatically to support himself and her. "Sakura, I've told you not to do that" he said softly. She pouted "But oniiii-Samaaaa" she whined. Sakura always referred to Sasuke with the suffix 'chan' while he was dubbed 'sama'. Their mother thought it was cite, it showed whom she truly respected.

He shook his head and she jumped out of his arms with a pout as she went back to chasing Sasuke.

Sakura was open about what she wanted and had no shame, no ulterior motives. She was honest and he had come to almost love that about her. It was her best quality.

Beside him, his mother smiled "You're so patient with her, so unlike how you were two years ago."

"Ah"

Mikoto smiled softly "She looks cheerful, I wonder if it's really as simple as it seems. In case I'm proven right, she should always have someone she can rely on. Sasuke had backbone, like his father. He wouldn't allow himself to have weakness, so he doesn't need to be protected so much. But Sakura..." she sighed "she worries me a little. Because when it comes down to it, she's not strong enough."

Itachi didn't say anything still not understanding fully.

"That child, it shows that perhaps she may have some Uchiha qualities after all. She's not good at showing her true feelings. So I don't know if she's been crying or not. So I need you to protect her, alright?"

Again, the same request. Many times his mother would remind his to protect Sakura. Although perhaps it was because she and Sakura were not that close. Sakura was loved by her mother but like with her father, she was always kept at a distance. Sometimes it seemed that the only people in the world who openly loved Sakura were her brothers.

She turned to him and smiled "I know it's selfish of me to ask. After all you're doing. But please be the one to protect her. Both you and Sasuke. Make sure she grows up happy."

Itachi nodded, but being a curious child, finally asked "Why are you always telling me this?"

"But why ask me?"

"Why?" Mikoto says "Because you may not notice it Itachi, but she trusts and respects you more than anyone. And I know that you dearly love your siblings, if anything else. So know you could protect her."

And with that, she smiled and stood.

Just as he was about to go into the house Sakura and Sasuke came running up "Okaa-san" he gasped "Can Sakura-chan and I go out into the complex, we're going to Auntie's shop."

"We'll be back before dinner" Sakura promised.

Mikoto watched. Sakura loved her brothers, and her brothers in turn adored their sister. That much was obvious to her. Perhaps taking her into their family had been a wise decision, despite what Fugaku negativity.

She nodded "Be careful"

Sakura squealed and ran out the back door and Sasuke followed. Itachi watched them leave and behind him, he heard him mother re-enter the house.

He thought of that happy cheerful Sakura. Now that he thought about it, as soon as she grew out of being a baby, when was the last time he had seen her cry? He couldn't remember, because there was no time. She's never cried before people. The last time...probably a few months ago, then she stopped. Why was that? Even Sasuke teared up sometimes, being such a small child. But Sakura was always smiling; he never saw her cry in public.

"Why was it so important to protect Sakura's happiness?"

Sakura and Sasuke waved good bye to their aunty "Bye Bye Obaa-chan" Sakura cried out sweetly. Sakura liked this aunty. She was always nice to Sakura and gave her and her brother sweets whenever they came to visit, she and uncle were the only ones who didn't look at Sakura strangely whenever she went past.

As the two children walked down the streets they noticed how all the adults stared at Sakura. Sakura looked down sadly and Sasuke took her hand in his "Don't worry Sakura-chan, remember to pay them no attention" Sakura nodded and gave a small smile.

Sasuke didn't understand why everyone was so mean whenever he was with his sister. Whenever he went thought the streets, people smiled and were kind to him. It was only to Sakura they were cruel and he didn't understand it. His mother had always told him that he had to watch out for his sister. And Sasuke at a young age had already, from spending a lot of time with her, realised that he needed to protect her from everyone. Since they were children they had always been together, they shared the same room, are at the same time, woke at the same time, slept simultaneously and played together. As her big brother, Sasuke needed to protect her.

Comforted by her brother's warm hand Sakura was beginning to feel better.

As the two rounded a corner, they came across some Uchiha children. The children looked up and saw Sasuke, to whom they nodded to. However when their eyes rested on Sakura, began to approach them; they stood before them so that the siblings couldn't pass.

"Where do you think you're going?" sneered the eldest, a boy of the age of five or six.

"Home" Sakura mumbled, looking down and biting her thumb.

"Home" he and all the other kids laughed. A girl, about six or seven stared at her "you don't belong here; go back to where you came from."

Instinctively, Sasuke pushed her behind him "What do you want" he barked.

The boy regarded Sasuke "We're not talking to you Sasuke-sama, were talking to your so-called sister."

"So-called?" she asked.

Suddenly she felt someone pick up some of her hair "Look at her hair!" another girl said "It's really pink!"

Sakura shook her head free "get off" she cried.

The kids laughed "What a freak, they were right, she actually has pink hair, and green eyes. And her forehead is huge!" they mocked.

Sakura hid her face in her brother's shirt as Sasuke scowled. "Aww, is the little baby going to hide behind her big-brother?" they said "Sakura's a cry-baby. She can't do anything on her own"

"I can!" she cried,

They didn't seem to care.

"You can't say this to Sakura in front of me." Sasuke glared, pushing Sakura behind him.

The eldest boy laughed "Well you know Sasuke-kun, what my mom told me?" he said with a smirk "That Sakura's nothing but a little bastard!" she scorned.

Sakura's ears pricked up "A Ba...stard? What's that?"

"That means that Sakura isn't Mikoto-sama's child. She's just some nameless no body that nobody wanted and Fugaku-sama took in, out of pity!"

"That's not true" Sakura screamed, jumping out from behind Sasuke "I am Okaa-chan's child. Okaa-chan said so. And most importantly, my big brother said so. And he never lies to me. So it's not true, you're all liars!"

"Now leave" Sasuke picked up

But the girl only shrugged "Well if we're right, and we are, then it doesn't matter. Because Itachi-sama and Sasuke-sama aren't really your brothers."

"You're wrong!" Sakura cried. But they ignored.

"Besides, like someone like Itachi-sama would ever care about someone like you. You are obviously a bastard. I mean look at you" she pointed at her "that hair, your skin, that forehead. She's a freak; she's not one of us and never will be. Your eyes aren't black, they're green. A. Ugly. Dirty. Green." She said, with each word he poked Sakura in the forehead.

For Sasuke this was the last straw as he suddenly ran forward and punched the eldest boy in the jaw, knocking him back. "You shut up! You don't know anything so you can all shut up."

"Why you little..." the bully began, but then stopped. The bully knew, he wouldn't dare hurt Sasuke. He was second in line to be the heir of the clan, the elders would be so angry with them if he came to harm. So they stood and settled for crying out to Sakura "Go back to where you came from and get some black eyes, then you might be an Uchiha" they laughed and ran off.

Sasuke huffed and turned to Sakura. He grabbed her hand. "Sakura, don't listen to anything they said. I don't know what a bastard is, but you are definitely my sister, even if you have green eyes."

She sniffed

"Oh Sakura, don't cry. No matter what, you shouldn't cry!"

But Sakura's eye's looked sad, so sad that tears were nearly spilling out, but she refused to let them fall as she swallowed and nodded. "Hai" she said softly, not looking up.

In the end Sasuke sighed "Okay Sakura, come on, let's go home"

The atmosphere seemed so tense around Sakura and Sasuke when they returned, but Sakura wasn't showing it at all. She was smiling and jumping about like normal. Was it always like this, was she always returning from going about the complex with such a tense mood, but smiling all the same?

Perhaps Sasuke could tell him later. Suddenly they came into the room. Sakura disappeared into the living area while Sasuke sat up on the kitchen counter and watched as Itachi did some written homework from the Ninja academy. He had been enrolled in it sometime when he was four, after his father realised his potential, but Itachi did not care for it.

But at least it allowed him to become stronger. Itachi had become more concerned over his younger siblings than how he was when he was a five years old, during the attack from the Kyuubi on Konoha. His parents had gone to fight with the rest of the clan and village, at the time he hadn't known that, but he waited for them. He remembered sitting on the porch with his siblings as they waited. Since Sakura was only a year old he held her in the sling while he had one arm slung over the two year old Sasuke, there he promised he would protect them both, no matter what.

When he was four, the third great Shinobi war struck. Sakura and Sasuke, being too young were kept away from it all and knew nothing of it. But Itachi however, had been placed in the centre of the slaughter where he was made to fight.

He would never forget what it was like. Bodies falling left and right, he stopped being able to tell the difference in Konoha Nin and foreign Nin that were dead. To him, they were all the same, dead corpses that would never return home. How many people had he himself had killed in that war? It was an experience no four year old should ever have to face.

They could call it a war if they wanted, but war was just another word for slaughter. And one thought that rang thought his mind, was why didn't they all just end it all? Was peace really so hopeless that this was the only option? Or were they all too lazy to even try to achieve it? Peace was what could have saved him from this mindless murder. But all wars have to end, and that one ended sometime when he was five. It was sometime around then, when he came to fully appreciate Sakura's innocence.

Returning home, after all that killing, her innocent smile had washed over him like a tidal wave. It was like water to a thirsty man. He promised that day he would protect her and Sasuke to make up for all the death he caused. And he swore that no mass murder like that would ever be done by his hand. First, he would always strive towards peace, the best he could, and only kill when it was necessary.

But perhaps that would be impossible as a Shinobi. Even so, he had no choice.

Too much had happened to him already; he wanted to make sure that Sasuke and Sakura were always protected against that. He wanted them to be children.

Sasuke was one thing though, he was relatively easy. The only problem was that because their father spent so much of his time concentrating on the genius elder, he often forgot the younger which hurt Sasuke. Itachi did what he could by training with Sasuke when he had time and that seemed to help.

But Sakura was harder. If their father forgot Sasuke, he completely ignored Sakura. Because of her Kazuki colouring she was often bullied by the Complex Uchiha children and ostracized by the rest of the clan, treated like she was beneath them in every way, they left no sympathy for the child. Because of this, Sakura had extremely low self-esteem and thought herself an unwanted child and Fugaku enforced that. If Fugaku forgot to say good morning to Sasuke, he would forget sakura was even sitting there. If he scolded Sasuke, he ripped sakura apart. It was almost as if she were nothing to him. That angered Sasuke more than being mistreated. This made sakura almost a complete social recluse, the only ones she opened up to was himself and Sasuke.

He thought he knew everything about her, but apparently his mother thought wrong.

Itachi shook his head. When had a simple though about his sister, turned into a recollection of his past?

"Brother..."

Itachi looked up to see Sasuke "Yes" he answered.

Sasuke seemed to hesitate at first, and then he asked "What's a bastard?"

Itachi stared in shock "Why would you want to know?" he said carefully.

Sasuke shrugged but he looked angry, "Today some of our cousins were bullying Sakura. They said she was a bastard, and that she didn't belong here because she was different from us. They said Aunt told them that Sakura was a nameless no one and no one wanted because she had green eyes. That's not true...right? Sakura is our sister?"

Itachi didn't know what to say. He had known that the Uchiha clan had their problems with Sakura, because of her difference in looks and attitude. However, he had not thought that they would go as far as to create such a rumour, or for their children to be so disrespectful. Even if they were jealous or cautious, Sakura was still a daughter of their clan's head. She demanded respect that people didn't want to give. But then again, perhaps he had known. But since Sakura appeared to not let ot bother her, he let it go.

But to call her a bastard, because she was different. He clenched his fist "It's best you don't know the meaning of the word right now. But, I can clearly say that Sakura is _not_ a bastard, she is our sister. Despite what other people might believe." He said, barley keeping himself from clenching his teeth.

"Oh" Sasuke said, "I was just asking, because Sakura was sad." And with that he jumped off and ran into the garden. Itachi went back to his work, to try to calm his mind.

Twenty minutes later his mother came in from the kitchen "Itachi, can you call your sister?"

He nodded and stood. When he entered the room, Sakura's back was turned away from him, the colouring book was left abandoned and the crayons were thrown across the floors. And on the table, looked to be Sakura's hair coloured in black with the black crayon.

"Sakura" he said, and then she turned.

She was holding a half destroyed black crayon, some of her pink hair was caked in the black wax of crayon, but what stood out more was the black that was smudged all over her face mainly her eyes, on the eye lids and even some on the border of the eye, they were swollen and red. She blinked "Onii-Sama?"

"Sakura!" he rushed forward and smacked her hand lightly away from her face "What do you think you are doing!" he shouted. Sakura looked surprised. "The other kids said I'm not an Uchiha, because I'm weak and because I have green eyes. So I thought If I coloured my eyes black, then I could be a real Uchiha." She shrugged innocently "but I'm not very good at it..."

She held up the crayon to him "How do I get black eyes Nii-Sama? Can you colour them for me?" she smiled "Because Itachi-Nii-Sama can do everything better than Sakura, so can you colour my eyes black?" She sniffed "B-black eyes are better, I hate having green eyes"

A tear streamed down her face, then more came before she was hopelessly repressing. He just stood there. It was then when he understood.

Sakura she was more vulnerable because she was more emotional. Because Uchiha were better at hiding their emotions, things like this didn't bother them. But Sakura was different, she could act strong on the outside, but inside she was breaking, she couldn't stifle her feelings in the same way. They just kept building and building until she couldn't hold it anymore.

For as long as Itachi could remember, Sakura had always been the baby of the family, the one that everyone wanted to protect. She was the fragile little one that everyone shielded. But that wasn't good enough.

Mikoto looked up at her eldest, and realised that he was going to handle it. So she nodded to him and left him to it. Sakura stood there, holding back her tears.

Itachi sighed and crouched down.

She looked up and her eyes went wide in shock as he embraced her. "Go ahead" he said softly

"But...but..." she stuttered over words, still holding back

"Who are you going to believe, some kids you hate. Or your older brother? Because they say so, you think having green eyes is bad?" he said "In the future that may be true, but for now you can be weak, it's fine. Because you'll get stronger. You have green eyes, they were green when you were born, and they will be green way after you're dead. No amount of colouring will change that. Having black eyes doesn't make a person an Uchiha."

He raised a hand to her cheek under the eye "Besides, I like your green eyes, there's nothing wrong with having them."

Sakura sniffed. She sniffed, she gasped and then she began to cry. She sobbed and sobbed till all the crayon was washed away from her face, leaving behind two beautiful sparkling green eyes. She grabbed onto Itachi's shirt and sobbed into his shirt.

Itachi's arm tightened as he used his other hand to caress her back. He sat there as she cried and made a promise to himself. He didn't have to be told or reminded; he was going to protect Sakura.

He was going to be the one to always protect her.

**WOW, THAT PRATICALLY WROTE ITSELF**

**THAT WHOLE CRAYON IDEA WASENT MINE BY THE WAY, IT WAS SOMTHING FROM KAIKAN PHASE. BUT THE IDEA FIT IN SO WELL WITH THE STORY I REALLY HAD TO PUT IT IN. SO DISCLAIMER TIME, I DO NOT OWN IT. I BORROWED IT.**

**WHO KNOWS WHAT THEY'LL GROW INTO?**

**PLEASE REVEIW.**


	4. Chapter 4

**WHY DID I ONLY GET FIVE REVEIWS? I WAS REALLY BUMMED OUT **

**OH WELL, NO USE CRYING OVER SPILLT MILK.**

**ON TO THE NEXT CHAPTER**

**HOPE YOU LIKE IT**

**I DO NOT OWN NARUTO**

**CHAPTER FOUR**

In the village of Konoha, there is much chatter going through the streets. All the villagers were excited about something, something history-changing and amazing. They were all talking excitingly as life went about.

"...did you hear..."

"...the Uchiha clan..."

"...a child prodigy..."

"...the youngest ever!..."

And many other things like that were being spoken about all over the village. All those that were busy with work were talking about it, and all those that weren't and were free were gathered at the ninja academy.

There was a ceremony going on, an important ceremony and one that was going to be remembered throughout the whole history of Konoha. The ceremony was a graduation ceremony for the newest additions to the ninja community of Konoha. But it wasn't that graduates that everyone was excited about. For graduation ceremony's took place every five months and they were usually quiet functions where only the friends and families of the student graduates attended.

No, the thing that excited everyone was actually one student in particular, a certain student whose name everyone would know and remember very soon. He would go from being just another child who belonged to a famous clan. To a child prodigy who would be known, respected and envied by everyone who knew him.

His name was Uchiha Itachi. And he was graduating the academy at seven years old.

It was a once in a lifetime achievement. Children always graduated the academy at the age of 12 or eleven and the youngest so far was ten. But seven! When the boy had only joined the academy at five!

In school, he had been the most intelligent student. There wasn't a Jutsu he couldn't perfect in less than a week, not an attack he couldn't master in a day. His kunai were faultless, he won every tai-Jutsu match. He achieved 100% in every one of his written exams with extra credit for imaginative and detailed answers. There wasn't a student in the entire academy who didn't know him. He admired and made the target of extreme jealousy by his classmates, outshining them in everything he did. And it wasn't only his studies he did well; he had also mastered a list of complicated Jutsu on his own time separately that most adults couldn't even do.

He had started the academy in his own age group, but once he had already learned everything they could teach him he was moved up. Then the same this happened in the next year, he mastered everything, till he was too smart for the group, so to challenge him, and see how far he could go, they moved him up again. But it was no match for him. Soon young Itachi found himself learning with the twelve and eleven year olds.

And then, before they knew it, he had even surpassed the older kids in his class. It was then that they realised that they had no choice but to graduate him with all the others. Uchiha Itachi was a child prodigy, the youngest ever to graduate the academy.

Everyone watched as a slim child of seven, made his way up to the ninja sensei's to receive his graduation scroll and leaf headband. The pride and joy of any Shinobi.

Standing with the rest of his family, a little girl of four jumped up and down as she tried to see over the many heads in front of her. She looked up enviously at her older brother who was seated upon their father's shoulders. He could see without any problem.

"Okaa-sama, Okaa-sama I can't see" she cried tugging at her mother's skirt. A woman with long dark hair and dark eyes bent down "Alright Sakura" she said and picked up the little girl. She posited her up so Sakura was seated on her hip "Is that better?" she asked. The child nodded enthusiastically, her pink locks bobbing in the breeze. Her hair had grown, it now reached her shoulders.

One of the elders looked with obvious disgust as he saw her cherry locks and green eyes. But Sakura tried to ignore it. Even though it made her sad to know how the elders hated her, Sakura wasn't going to let it show. She wasn't going to embarrass Itachi; she was always getting him into trouble, but not today.

Sakura adored her brother, while Sakura loved her family; but she loved her big brother the most. Why wasn't anyone cheering? Sakura drew in a big breath and then let out in a loud booming voice for a four year old "ITACHI-NII-SAMA!"

Everyone, including the other students and the crowed tuned to her. The boy looked up, his dark onyx eyes confused. Sakura ginned and waved cheerfully, unaware of everyone's stared "ONII-SAMA, YEAY!" she squealed "ONII-SAMA!"

The clan members shook their heads at such behaviour. Her father sighed and her mother only smiled, quite used to Sakura's boisterous behaviour. Sasuke just rolled his eyes. Just as much as Sakura adored her eldest brother, she loved her second eldest brother. He loved his little sister from a young age, she was important to him, and he always stood up for her.

The other ex-classmates of Itachi looked up to the Uchiha. Their eyes widened as they saw his eyes widen at first. But then she shook his head and before giving a small, barely seen smile and raised his arm and waved back slightly. But even that was a lot considering it was him. To his classmates, Itachi had always been, as intelligent as he is, very anti-social. He didn't involve himself with people unless it was necessary and had a dangerous, unapproachable feel around him.

And he never smiled.

It disappeared as soon after as he turned to the bewildered sensei, who was also confused by the sudden change in behaviour, and took his scroll and headband, where he made his exit. The little pink haired girl he had been waving too leaped out of the woman with the black hair arm's and ran towards him.

Itachi saw her coming and sighed with a defeated expression as opened his arms out as she leaped into him with no shame or embarrassment whatsoever. He pretty much knew she would do it, she had been doing this since she was old enough to walk and after many years of asking her not to and her ignoring him he pretty much got used to it. Now he only anticipates her actions and braces himself. She laughed out loud as she linked her arms around his neck and hugged him close "Congratulation's Big brother!" she cried.

"Who's that girl" Itachi looked though the corner of his eye to see some of his old classmates whispering together, some girls he had sat near once as she watched the two embrace "His girlfriend?"

"Who knew someone like him would actually have a girlfriend like that" secretly, she felt they looked good together.

"No you idiot" she said "That's his little sister!"

"Really!" she said, genuinely shocked "but she looks nothing like him. I can believe that boy's his brother, but the girl's got pink hair. She looks like a Kazuki!"

The Kazuki were a touchy subject for Sakura, who bowed her head sadly as she buried her face in his shoulder. Itachi only tightened his grip on her in his arms and sent a bone chilling glare at girls who shrieked and walked away. "Ignore them" he whispered softly in her ear and Sakura nodded.

Itachi watched as the rest of his family approached him.

Itachi set Sakura down as his father approached "Well done Itachi" he said simply. Itachi nodded "Yes, well done" Mikoto smiled warmly "To have graduated at such a young age, your father and I are so proud." She said "There's going to be a celebration in the complex for you" she said happily.

Beside him Sakura squeezed his hand, and Itachi knew why.

Sakura rarely went to these Uchiha gatherings, she was not welcome. And she knew it.

The adults would stare, the elders would look disgusted and the children would pick on her.

Sakura preferred the company of her brothers more than anyone else. She usually waited on the step for them to return, to which she would always smile and say brightly "Welcome home" even though he knew she had been so lonely. Perhaps she had even cried, cried so much. Itachi hated that, he wanted to do more for her, he didn't want her to feel alone but he had no choice.

If he had a choice, he wouldn't go either. Itachi preferred the company of his siblings to the elders and the clan any day too.

But because he was clan heir, he was forced to go.

* * *

As he stood there, sipping a drink someone had trusteed into his hands and finished off his stick of Dango, he'd never felt more bored. Sasuke was in a conversation with one of their many uncles about how he was to enrol in ninja academy himself in less than a month. His father was speaking with the elders, his mother with some other woman. And now more than ever, Itachi wished that his sister was there. This place was so lifeless; Sakura would make it interesting, or at least give him someone genuine to talk to. Sakura was always constantly getting into trouble. Sasuke was good at taking care of himself, but Sakura…he felt like if he took his eyes of her for even a moment trouble would somehow find her. He chuckled quietly to himself, hiding he smile behind his hand subtly. Then he sighed, bored again.

It had been three hours, and already Itachi was feeling the strain. The thing he hated most about these event's the most was how long they drew out and how less like a human he always ended up feeling. These people, the people who he called his family, it irked him so much how when they spoke to him, they didn't even truly look at him!

It had been like that for him since he was a child, since they first discovered his talent. They no longer saw him as just another child, in their eyes, he wasn't even a person. He knew that to his family; to his elders, aunts, uncles and even his father, Itachi was nothing more than a tool.

He was nothing more than a tool in which they will use to further their own reputations.

One of the elders turned their heads and spotted him, as they turned and came over to him, he was dressed in his Uchiha robes as he looked down at the young seven year old child "Well done Itachi" he said solemnly "Today you have made the clan proud with your accomplishment. We hope that this will be the first of many achievements." He said. Itachi nodded his head "I agree elder" he said softly.

"Ah, there is young Sasuke" he said nodding to Sasuke who was still in deep conversation. "Such a bright young boy, perhaps he also will follow the path of the Shinobi, just like his elder brother" he said. Itachi said nothing. Only took another swig at his cup with the intension of finishing it as quickly as possible and leaving.

"Not like that sister of yours" he said with a sour note in his voice.

Itachi nearly choked on his drink, but refrained and so the elder didn't notice. "That kind of wretched child should not even be considered an Uchiha. I said it before and I'll say it again, allowing that child to live was the worst mistake anyone could ever make."

Well by now, anyone could guess Itachi was seething. He didn't care if it was an elder; no one insulted his sister like that, and had the gall to do it before him. But before could shout out or do anything he felt a firm hand on his shoulder. "Elder Shigeru", Itachi heard the stern voice of his father say.

The elder looked up "Ah Fugaku, we were just talking about your daughter" he said, with no shame whatsoever. This only fuelled Itachi's anger. But before he could say anything, Fugaku interrupted "I see, well, if you don't mind. Itachi had some other people who wished to speak with him".

The elder nodded and Fugaku wheeled his son away before the boy could even get a word in edgewise. If Itachi were any normal boy, he would have burst out in anger by now, but he wasn't. So instead he only stopped, took his father's hand off his shoulder and looked up with a seemingly calm expression. But while his expression was clam, there was the raw fury seeming in his eyes. Fugaku saw, but chose to ignore it.

"Why did you stop me" he said coldly.

Fugaku shook his head "Because you were speaking with an important elder" he said simply. "But you must have heard what he said, how can you stand there while he speaks badly against your daughter? Or is Sakura not as significant as one elder?"

Fugaku didn't reply at first and Itachi realised that Fugaku really didn't care. "Be sure, I will speak with Shigeru later, however, it is not your place to speak against the elder. As heir you must act in a certain way."

Itachi didn't even reply to that. He turned and walked off, his steps wide and even as he tried to put as much distance as possible between himself and the one he called father.

A tool, how long would he be seen as nothing but an inanimate object. Was he not even human?

Suddenly, he found himself not wanting to be in the same room as these people.

He needed air, to get away.

So he turned and walked out.

He only walked, ignoring all his rational thoughts which told him to go back. He just walked away. He kept walking; his mind so angry he hadn't even noticed it had begun to rain.

The rain poured down on him, soaking his rich kimono and hair till he was dripping with water. He finally came to a halt beside a tree near his house where he back and turned his face to the sky with closed eyes, paying no attention to the freezing water pelting on his face.

A weapon, was that all he was to anyone? Was he was nothing more?

He thought about how the elder had insulted his sister, how he had wanted to make him take back his words, but for the clan heir, to speak against the elder's was impossible.

They kept praising his strength, but what good was it to be so strong, if you couldn't even stand-up for what was precious to you. His father and the elder had practically said that Sakura would be better off dead. How could he calmly take that insult to his own daughter, as if it were nothing?

He slammed his fist on the trunk of the tree.

"Onii-sama!"

His eyes widened as he heard a soft voice call out to him. His eyes snapped open as he bend his head to see Sakura running towards him. "S...Sakura?" he said blinking; the rain was in his eyes so he couldn't see properly.

But it wasn't some vision. There she was, holding up an unfamiliar maroon umbrella with the Uchiha symbol to keep the rain off. She blinked, the confusion showing clearly in her summer green eyes "Big brother?" she repeated "What are you doing here?"

He blinked and found himself saying "I should be asking you the same thing. Why aren't you home?"

"I was at home, but I was waiting for you!" she said frowning, I was waiting by the window, I saw you come and stand by the tree, I thought you were coming home, but you just stood there!" when he just looked at her surprised he began to get angry "BIG BROTHER!" she exclaimed "why aren't you at the party? And why are you all wet?"

Her words reminded him of the reason he had come out here in the first place. As he noted his drenched cloths, he almost smirked, why would it matter id a tool got a little wet? "The rain doesn't matter" he said "Besides I..."

But he trailed off, as Sakura pouted and made a big display to stomp up to him and hold out her umbrella out over him, shielding him from the rain, while she herself began to get wet.

"Sakura..." he said, making to push the umbrella away. But her next words shut him up.

"Big brother is an idiot!" she cried.

Itachi blinked, had she really just said what he thought she said. In all her life, Sakura had never said anything so disrespectful!

"Big brother is an idiot" she repeated "The rain does matter!" she pouted "Even if Big brother is a genius or something, you're still human, and humans can get sick!" she said, with her four year old logic.

He didn't know what to say, he just froze _'even if Big brother is a genius, you're still human.'_

Her eyes were so sincere as she said those words, the answer to the question that plagued him. Did anyone see him as a human? There were no alternative motives behind her words. She didn't say it out of respect, nor out of fear. It was only her, honestly worrying about him as a person. Sakura was always the only one who treated him this way. With this wholeheartedness, the kind of behaviour that was looked down upon by the Uchiha household was the very best thing about her.

How had she known, how had she figured out what was perplexing him so perfectly, and say the exact thing he had wanted someone so badly to say?

Perhaps she hadn't known, and least not consciously. She had just...known.

She grinned as she held her hand out to him "I like Big brother best when he's healthy and happy. So Big brother needs to promise Sakura he won't do anything reckless like this again. Ok?" she said sweetly, so innocent and genuine it snapped a chord in him. She was still such a child.

Then he

Slowly Itachi reached out and slowly touched her palm with the tips of his fingers. But then he grasped her hand and used it to pull her into his embrace. He held her close and hugged her tightly. Sakura squirmed "Big brother" she protested "you're squishing me...and you're getting me all wet" she said unhappily.

Sakura was a little confused, that her strong Big brother was acting so strangely. But decided not to ask, she reached up her little arms and returned the hug. Hoping some of her feelings would get though and help him.

Itachi almost smiled when he felt his little sister's arms go around him. She hadn't asked about his strange behaviour, only accepted it. Which was what Itachi had exactly needed.

They stood there in silence in the rain.

And he was glad for it.

Itachi mused. How strange it was, that it ended up being the outcast of the family who understood him best, rather than anyone else in his own family, even his parents.

That elder could believe what he wanted; there was no replacement for Sakura. It could only be her, and Itachi was glad she was born into the world, no matter what she looked like.

He closed in eyes and reinforced his promise to himself.

He was going to protect this girl.

Pulling away, Itachi looked into her two large dow eyes. It was surprising that he had ever used to hate these eyes. Now when he looked at her, with rain clinging to every eyelash, only one word came to mind.

Beautiful,

"Are you ok now Onii-sama?" she asked carefully. He smiled, a real smile, and nodded "Ah."

They turned and Itachi picked up the forgotten umbrella on the floor and hoisted it up so it was overhead the both of them. As they walked, Sakura began to lecture him with her four year old logic about the importance of not walking about in the rain. Each time he would only either nod or say a soft "Ah" in answer to anything she said but mostly ignoring her. She would do this often, get into a huff and lecture him, Itachi found it easier to ignore her and let her say whatever she wanted till she got bored.

Her little hand still clutched his as they walked.

He looked down at her as they walked. She was such a strange person. But strangely, she was the only one in the whole village who really understood him.

It was funny. The type of person she was, Itachi could even imagine himself falling in love with this kind of person. In fact, if circumstances were different, then perhaps he would have fallen in love with her. People might think that her bubbly attitude and innocence would be hard to deal with. But for someone as dark as him, it was that innocence of hers they drew him in, allowed him to forget.

She was kind, beautiful, had potential to be strong, and above all she understood him. She understood him without words even being needed.

He could fall in love with someone like her.

Too bad she was his little sister.

* * *

**Another revised chapter**

**Reveiw**

**And please...a little more than only five reviews this time people. You make a girl real depressed.**


	5. Chapter 5

I DONT OWN NARUTO

CHAPTER FIVE

**Part one**

Sakura yawned and stretched in bed. The sun was seeping through the crack in the curtains and bathing her unbelievably plain room in glorious sunlight.

Sakura pulled herself out of bed and tugged off her nightshirt carefully, so as not to disturb her bangs that hid her forehead. Overtime, from the constant teasing from the other Uchiha children, Sakura had become very conscious of her forehead and hated showing it around, even in an empty room. Even now she stared at it, how large it was. For the small five year old, her forehead seemed almost too big for her.

That thought led Sakura onto a smile.

She was five years old. Since last month she had turned five years old. Because Sakura and her second eldest brother Sasuke were only nine months apart in age, he would always come of age before her. But then there was always that time in the year when she would catch up to him and they were the same in age.

And most importantly, now that she was five, she could finally join the academy. Her eldest brother had joined at five...and graduated at seven. Sasuke had joined at five. And now it was Sakura's turn.

Her father hadn't yet said anything about the academy, but Sakura told herself it was just because he was organising a placement. Sakura wanted to become a Shinobi, to make her clan proud so that they wouldn't ever look down on her again. She so badly wanted to be a Shinobi. And she was going to be one of the best.

She could see it now. Perhaps she might even be able to stand on the same ground as her oldest brother, Uchiha Itachi. Sakura wasn't like Sasuke, who wanted to surpass their brother, she would just be happy standing on the same ground as him as an equal.

She dressed herself in simple black shirt with an Uchiha symbol and white shorts, ignoring the open necked jacket that her brothers usually wore. Sakura hated it.

Sakura skipped downstairs, took a deep breath and opened the shoji screen door suddenly. "Ohayo minna-san!" she cried out with an amazing smile.

Two head's out of four at the table acknowledged her arrival as her brother Sasuke nodded to her and her mother smiled and returned the good morning. Her father was still reading the newspaper and her eldest brother for some reason seemed to be ignoring her...again.

Sakura pouted, she didn't really care if father ignored her, but older brother was another thing. Sakura demanded to be noticed.

She suddenly jumped forward and hugged him from behind "Good morning Onii-sama!" she said in a sing-song voice. She felt Itachi go tense for a moment but before she could be confused about as to why he sighed and unhooked her arms from his neck and continued with his rice breakfast. Sakura pouted and took her place at the table opposite him as a steaming bowl of rice and fish was placed before her.

However Itachi had noticed her enter the room. It was hard not to notice when she cried out like that. Honestly, why did she insist on making such an entrance every morning? But for some reason, he had been unable to turn around, in fact, he found it incredibly difficult to even as much as look her in the face.

Recently things had been...strange, for Itachi.

Things that he didn't understand, especially when connected with his sister. For example, that morning, when she had grabbed him from behind, for some reason, Itachi heart began to beat...very fast. He felt something almost in his stomach, like butterflies or something. When he felt hug him like that, he had almost frozen...but why?

Perhaps this was just another thing brothers were supposed to feel towards their sisters?

As she began breakfast Fugaku finally put down his paper and looked up with solemn eyes "Sakura" he said, causing her to look up in surprise. Her father hardly ever spoke to her at the table; it was usually always her brothers.

"Yes Otou-sama" she awnsered.

"In three week's time, you have a marriage meeting, with a young man I have picked for you. You will conduct yourself with dignity and make a good impression." He said simply, as is her were announcing the weather.

The table went silent as Itachi's head finally shot up as he looked at his father with shock, he felt his heart practically stop and the only sound that could be heard was his chopsticks falling from his fingers. No one noticed.

Eventually Sasuke was the first to speak "A marriage meeting! For Sakura? But why?" he exclaimed, forgetting his conduct and respectful tone of voice. "Why didn't I hear about this" Mikoto asked concerned.

Fugaku didn't look at her as he said "because I wanted to finalise the details of the meeting fist." He said

"I won't accept it"

Everyone suddenly tuned to the person who had spoken the words. Itachi now had abandoned his careless attitude and looked surprisingly...serious?

"I don't accept it, Sakura's too young for a meeting, and I'll assume that her candidate is an Uchiha?" he said.

When Fugaku replied "yes",

Itachi said firmly "Sakura cannot marry an Uchiha."

"And why is that?" Fugaku asked with a raise of his eyebrow.

Itachi answered without changing his expression at all "I think you know why". They all did, the answer was plain and simple, and most of the Uchiha clan hated her, and the half that didn't was either too old, or close family friends that Sakura would hate to end up marrying.

"Sakura is my youngest, as a member and daughter of the head family in the clan, she has her duty. Marriage is compulsory."

"Did you even ask her, or tell her about this? It's her life you're messing with" Itachi didn't know where the words were coming from. They were spilling out of his mouth before he could do anything. He felt enraged, there was a growing feeling in the pit of his stomach, a sort of _desperation?_

"Itachi..." his father frowned "...now isn't the time for your protective big brother act" he said

But the way Itachi felt, he was starting to wonder if that was what it was?

The simple thought of someone else by her side, protecting her, filled him with such an uncomfortable feeling, a rage he didn't understand. He couldn't let that happen!

"The person I've picked is a reliable person..." Fugaku continued "who..."

"...but I..."

This time, a small feminine voice broke through the argument as she looked up nervously with wide worried eyes. "But I...I...I don't want to be a bride?" she said simply.

Itachi just looked at her. Why had some of the pent up anger dispirited at those simple words, he wasn't supposed to care about things like that. But at the same time he felt his chest get slightly lighter all of a sudden.

Meanwhile, Sakura had gained some fire in her eyes as she looked up to face her father "I don't want to be a bride" she said strongly and confidently "At least not for a long time, and I want to choose my husband."

Fugaku regarded his youngest. Usually always the joyful one, she always showed him respect and rarely spoke out against him on anything, so it was a surprise to see her bright green eyes filled with so much defiance. "Sakura, don't allow your brother to make you think that..."

But she cut him off! "This isn't about Big Brother at all!" she protested "it's just that...just that" she began to falter, loose her confidence. But then Sakura glanced up at Sasuke, and took in a deep breath followed with her clear words "I want to join the Ninja Academy, I want to be a Shinobi."

Whatever the family was expecting her to say, it hadn't been that. They all thought Sakura hated violence, she was always so joyful and rarely took interest in following Itachi out for training like Sasuke, preferring to wait patiently for them both to return.

Only Itachi knew that she only did that because she didn't want to bother him. But it always struck him odd, why she always looked as if he really badly wanted to come with him. And now it made sense. Sakura wanted to also follow the Shinobi path.

A part of him hated the idea of Sakura...his sweet Sakura, as a Shinobi. Then again, another part of him was proud, how his normally respectful and unselfish sister, was finally voicing what she wanted. Fugaku couldn't refuse, all the women in most Uchiha houses became Kunoichi's first and wives later, as tradition stated. Mainly in the head of the family's home.

But then to their surprise, Fugaku shook his head "I'm afraid that's not possible, I won't allow it." he said

"But..." she tried to interrupt

"No..." he said, interrupting her instead "...I forbid you to join the academy. You will be at that meeting as I ordered, I'f you truly dislike the one I've chosen for you, then when you are older you may choose someone for yourself and if I approve of him it will continue. But as for the academy, I won't allow you to attend."

The room went silent and all eyes were on Sakura who looked down at her plate. But then she stood and went over to face her father. She stood before him and looked up "But why" she said softly "but why not me...?"

"It is my decision" Fugaku replied.

Sakura shook his head "but...it's not fair, I...I thought that when I turned five, you would...finally treat me like you did to my Brotherss."

"Sakura..."

"NO!" she suddenly cried "It's not fair, you never treat me the same as my brother's. They're allowed to become shinobi, but why aren't I?"

Fugaku returned the fierce look his daughter was giving him and said clearly for all to hear "You're weaker than your brothers, you don't have the capability to become a shinobi. What I say is for you own good..."

But she cut him off again "How would you know what is for my own good?" she cried "You rarely ever have anything to do with me! You train with my brothers, but what about me, what do you do for me? You won't even teach me the fire-ball Jutsu. Every Uchiha learns that Jutsu when they're five, you even taught Itachi-Nii when he was just four. But why not me? Why am I not good enough?

"When Sasuke-Nii became five, you taught him almost the next day. But it's been two months for me and you haven't even said anything. But I thought, that perhaps you would teach me after I got into the academy. That is what I want. I want it more than anything!"

The room went silent again and once again Fugaku shook his head. That one action caused Sakura to turn on her heel and fled the room. Soon the sound of footsteps on the stairs and the slamming of her door echoed though the house.

Itachi inwardly flinched at the sound and at the same time Fugaku stood up "I'm done" he said.

Sasuke looked up "Father..." he began, but Fugaku cut him off

"Sasuke, later when Sakura lets you into your room, tell her this..."

"Sakura won't open that door to anyone" Mikoto quietly commented. Fugaku ignored. Since Sasuke and Sakura were so close in age, they were practically raised as twins, and doing so they shared a room.

"She may detest me, but she doesn't feel the same hatred towards you" he said "When she opens the door, tell her this: I expect her to see her at that Omai*. She will understand soon enough, this is for her own good"

* * *

But Sakura didn't understand, and contrary to what Fugaku said, she didn't open the door for two days. Sasuke tried to, but she only locked it and refused to come out, so he was reduced to temporarily sharing a room with his elder brother.

Itachi watched from the landing as his mother left a tray of food at the door and left. A few minutes later he door opened a smidge and a hand reached out to one by one grab each item of food and to replace the tray with the bowels from the day before.

This was ridiculous, everyone was treating her like some badly hushed up secret.

He turned on his heel and went to find his father. Itachi found him in his study, going over some documents, Fugaku noticed him even before the eight old boy could knock "Come in Itachi" he said in his usual solemn voice.

Itachi did so, till he was facing his father, with only the desk separating them at first there was silence but then Itachi began with "Otou-sama..."

"Itachi..." Fugaku interrupted with a sigh as he continued to write "I know what this is about. It's about Sakura's desire to become a Shinobi. But it is as I said before, she will go to that Omai*, my decisions is final and no matter how long she locks herself away from and how much she screams and stamps her feet, I'm not going to change it."

Itachi was silent at first but then "But she's right,"

"Oh" Fugaku said "And what is she right about?

"About how you treat her differently from us" he said "It strikes me as odd as to why exactly she is unable to join the academy" he said.

"Because marriage is something she cannot avoid as a member of the head household. This is only the meeting in advance, she won't be engaged yet."

"And yet, while I agree that marriage is unavoidable..." thought Itachi's fist curled up into ball as he said this for some reason "...isn't it usual for women of most Uchiha household, to go through Kunoichi training first? Even Okaa-sama was a Kunoichi before she finally married you. So why can't Sakura enter the academy?"

"Because Sakura isn't as strong as her mother."

"So she's weak?"

"That's not it" Fugaku shook his head, putting down his pen and looking up "your sister just isn't cut out for the shinobi life. She isn't strong enough and will die"

"You know what else strike me as odd" Itachi said, ignoring his father's last sentence "She was right about another thing. How you won't teach her the Jutsu. But why? What she said is true, you taught Sasuke the almost the next day after he came of age. And you taught me even before that..."

"That was due to special conditions" Fugaku ground out.

Itachi nodded "Ahh, to fight and kill in the war..."

"You're being surprisingly vocal today Itachi" his father noted.

He shook his head and continued"But I didn't come here to talk about my past, what I'm concerned about, is why you won't teach Sakura"

"Why is this so important to you anyway Itachi? I'd think that you of all people would hate to see your sister become a Kunoichi where she could die at any moment" Fugaku asked out of curiosity.

Why was he doing this? Itachi really didn't know. But the truth was, while half of Itachi hated the idea of his innocent little sister becoming tainted by the life of a shinobi. Half of him wanted to keep her away from all that; he never wanted to see her doing the things he had to do as a ninja. He wanted her to be free from that life, to always hold that innocent smile. But also...

The other half of him felt more intense distaste towards the Omai. It wasn't even the fact that she would become engaged that bothered him, it was the fact that she would belong officially to someone else, Itachi didn't understand why, but for some reason, the very idea of it made him feel sick in the bottom part of his heart, like something was being squeezed.

And also, there was the desperate look she had had that day at the table, when she had announced she wanted to be a shinobi. He hated seeing that sadness more than anything; only a smiling Sakura was his Sakura. He didn't want to lose that smile, no matter what.

"Isn't Sakura as much my sister as Sasuke is my brother" he answered.

The two Uchiha males stared each other down before Fugaku sighed "This doesn't change anything. Sakura is far too weak to become a shinobi, and she had no talent in the art of the ninja, the academy is not for her" and with that he left the room.

* * *

A few hours later Itachi found himself in front of Sakura and Sasuke's room. This game had gone on far enough. Everyone else may think that simply leaving her alone was enough, but Itachi thought differently.

He raised his hand and rapt three times.

"Go away Sasuke-Nii, I told you I'm not coming out and I'm not opening the door!" Sakura cried from the inside.

"Sakura" Itachi sighed loudly "I'm not going away and I'm certainly not Sasuke who will indulge your little tantrums, so you might as well get this over with and open the door."

"Itachi-Nii?" Sakura's voice said, a little softer this time "Well...even if it's Itachi-Nii...GO AWAY! I'm not coming out!"

Itachi smirked "Sakura, just as a before warning, I'm sure you've realised by now, I'm not like Sasuke. And while he thinks it's okay to leave you to sober down, I have no such qualms and will happily demolish the door to get inside. Not are you going to open up, or are you going to have to explain to Okaa-san why she has to purchase a new door?"

At first there was silence, before the sound of a door unlocking. And soon Sakura's pink head poked out from the crack she opened "Come in then, but quickly"

Itachi complied and sat on her bed beside her. Sakura sat in the centre with her knees against her chest and her arms wrapped around herself. Her eyes were a little red and puffy from obvious crying.

They say in silence for a while, before Itachi cleared his thought and said "so this is a mature way to get what you want, running up and locking yourself away."

"Shut up Onii-chan" Sakura mumbled

Itachi looked down at her dejected form, he hated her like this. He preferred her when she was lively. "So..." he began "When did this desire to become a Shinobi begin?" he asked casually.

"I don't know" she replied "I guess it was when you took you second exam in the academy...But just because of that, it doesn't mean anything. The fact that that I want to be a ninja had nothing to do with Onii-chan, it was my own decision" she added on hastily.

"I know, I know" Itachi said nodding "I'm not like father, I know your whole life doesn't completely revolve around me" to that he received one heck of a punch in his right arm as well as the mumble of "Shut up Baka Onii-chan".

He rubbed his arm and went back to being serious. "Sometimes..." she almost looked up "I take Sasuke out to help him with training when I have time..." he said. Sakura remained quiet, and then "I always really wanted to come" she said softly.

"But you never showed any interest in coming before"

"I didn't want to be a bother to you" he replied "Because everyone already thinks I have a brother complex, but I don't. So I didn't go"

Itachi almost smiled.

After a few more seconds of silence Itachi raised his hand and put it on her head like he was patting her. "Im not a dog!" she protested softly, but did not shake his hand off. "I know that" he said just as softly but left his hand there.

"Do you know the basic fundamentals of chakra and charka control?" he asked suddenly. Beneath his hand Sakura nodded.

"And do you know how it is used to produce Jutsus?" another nod followed.

"And do you know any tai-Jutsu of any kind" this time she shook her head, but two out of three was good enough for the academy. They were there to teach her what she didn't know. And Itachi knew something else about Sakura that the rest of their family didn't, Sakura was an incredibly quick learner.

"Next time I take Sasuke out for training...come with us" he said "I will watch to see if you have any talent at all and then we will see about the academy" and then, a little more gently he said "Don't worry, I'm not like father. I'll watch you with un-biased eyes to see your abilities and talents for what they truly are."

Sakura remained silent, but then her voice came, it sounded choked and her body lent to the side till it was leaning on him. "Baka Onii-chan" she said softly "why do you always say the things I need to hear the most?"

"Because I'm you big brother" he replied simply

"And I can't even doubt you since you never lie to me. I really hate you sometimes"

Itachi didn't answer at first, he was too distracted by the shiver that went up his spine when she leant on him, but he recovered and smirked "oh really, is that the honest truth."

"Yes! ...I mean...No" she said softly, but then her body began to shake with silent sobs "No, the truth is I really like big brother, I don't hate you. Big brother is my most favourite person" and with that she began to cry.

Itachi was usually not very good at these emotional scenes, but somehow, whenever it came to his sister he always seemed to know exactly what to do. He loosely lifted his hand from her head and gave her placed his arm around her shoulders as she cried into his side. She never was any good at crying in front of people, only him. He was the only one she trusted enough.

Then Sakura glanced up for one moment before burying herself further into his side. But her eyes had been filled with so much trust and belief. Itachi knew, some way or another he had to do something, to make some small attempt to help her, if only to prove that her trust wasn't misplaced. Most people would feel angry at this weakness that he was more sensitive when it came to his sister. But Itachi didn't feel any shame at all. He revelled in this one trait of humanity, the humanity that she brought out.

Itachi smiled and also thought hearing her say those words about him being her most important person made him happy, but also...he knew that she meant it in a sense as him being her older brother. So why did that thought make him feel slightly sad?

* * *

COOL, NEW CHAPTER!

THE NEXT ONE WILL BE A LITTLE SHORT, BUT I ALREADY HAVE WRITTEN AHLF OF IT OUT SO IF YOU ALL REVEIW LOTS YOU CAN HAVE IT REALLY QUICKLY.

PLEASE REVEIW, REVEIWING SENDS MY WRIGHTING ABILITY TO THE MAXIMUM!

An Omai is another word for marriage meeting

**Original text**

Contribute a better translation


	6. Chapter 6

** PART TWO OF THE LAST FAB CHAPTER HERE AT LAST!**

**I HOPE YOU ALL LIKE IT**

**I DONT OWN NARUTO OR ANY OF ITS CHARACTERS. I DO HOWEVER OWN A COMPUTER AND A IMAGINATION, BOTH OF WHICH IM PUTTING TO GOOD USE.**

**CHAPTER SIX**

**PART TWO**

The next day Sasuke waited at the door for his Nii-chan to come downstairs. He had promised him that they would train together today and this time his brother had even taken time off so they could have the whole day. Sasuke felt kind of bad though.

How could he have not noticed? That Sakura wanted to become a ninja. Weren't they like twins? Why didn't she tell him, he would have tried to help her? But he hadn't known. Sakura was so hard to read; she hadn't ever before shown any interest in the shinobi arts, other than cheering their brother on in exams and during training in the rare times she came. So when had she made this decision?

He felt sort of bad going for training when she was stuck in their room, but she wouldn't open the door or he would have talked with her. It was complicated being a big brother.

Suddenly the sound of footsteps sounded from behind and Sasuke perked up. He turned "Ni-sa..." but he trailed off as he saw Sakura beside Itachi, clutching onto his sleeve and looking down nervously.

How the heck had holder brother gotten her out of their room?

If Itachi noticed Sasuke's confusion he profoundly ignored it as he said simply "Sakura is going to be joining us for training today".

Sakura looked up and nodded once.

Sasuke really didn't completely understand what was going on, so instead he just smiled and nodded "Good for you Imotou-chan."

* * *

They stood in the centre of the forest by the complex, a regular training ground for Itachi who hated being surrounded by others during training. This had to be the third or fifth time Sakura had ever been here. She looked in awe. In all those times she had only ever come to cheer her oldest brother and Sasuke on while they trained, but now...

Sakura was beginning to feel nervous. What if she had no talent, what if she couldn't do anything. She had heard about some people who weren't able to utilise their chakra at all, what if it turned out that she didn't have any Nin-Jutsu or Gen-Jutsu at all. Then she wouldn't be able to enter the academy and she would have to go to the Omai and get engaged.

And what about Itachi-Nii? He was doing so much for her, would he be disappointed, would he get angry and stopped liking her if Sakura turned out to be weak.

No! Sakura didn't want to be hated by Itachi-Nii!

Sakura took in a deep breath and tried to calm herself. Getting worried about things would only cloud her judgement. If Onii-chan was willing to look at her abilities with un-biased eyes, then Sakura should perform her hardest for his sake...and for hers.

"Because Sakura is here..." Itachi's voice brought Sakura out of her musings "...I thought we would try a chakra control exercise..." he paused "Although it may be too complex for you, this is what they use for the new genin to help find how good their charka control is."

Sasuke looked enthusiastic, Sakura not too sure.

"Are you kidding Nii-chan, we can do it!" Sasuke cried. Sakura only nodded quietly.

Itachi nodded "Alright..." he pointed to two nearby tree's. They were all with many branches; the first branch however was almost nine meters off the ground, way too much for anyone to jump. Also the bark of the tree was unnatural smooth, no way anyone could climb up by hand "...I want you to climb those trees" he said.

Sasuke and Sakura only looked at him like he was crazy "Climb the trees?" Sasuke said "How does that help us with chakra control?" he said sceptically. "Like this" Itachi answered and walked over to the tree.

His hand came together in a hand sigh and Sakura and Sasuke watched as a blue energy known as chakra began to swirl around his feet. It disappeared and with that Itachi placed a foot on the trunk of the tree. But he didn't stop ether; he took another step, and another, and another until he was casually walking up the vertical side of the trunk like he was strolling through Konoha.

He reached the fifth branch and walked till he was standing on an incredibly thin branch that if explained with human logic, should not have been able to hold him for this long. Sakura stared up in awe, she wanted to do that, but could she?

"Chakra control in a main asset in Nin-Jutsu and Gen-Jutsu. Without adequate chakra control there could be no Jutsu, it would only get a failure, or in this case you wouldn't get very far up the tree." And with that he leapt down and landed almost cat-like on his feet. "Now you try."

Sasuke nodded and he and Sakura made their way to their own trees. Sakura stood there staring up at the branches, as if she were willing herself to fly.

While Sasuke was already putting his hands together in concentration. Itachi watched as the blue chakra swirled around Sasuke's feet. He was actually a little impressed, for a genin; this would be a lot easier. But Sasuke was five and only just learning the basics of chakra control, and for a five year old, this was about as easy as a quantum physics question.

The chakra disappeared and Sasuke took a running start towards the tree. He got two steps in before he fell down strait on his back. "Ouch!" he groaned rubbing the back of his head.

Itachi sighed; really, it wasn't that bad for a five year old. Most Genin didn't even get that far on their first try even with all their experience at the academy.

"Um...Onii-chan" Sakura's voice sounded far away. In his watching Sasuke, Itachi had almost forgotten that Sakura had joined them for today. Why did her voice sound so far away? He turned his head to where she had been standing, only to find she was no longer at the base of the tree.

"Sakura...?" he said.

"Up here Onii-sama" her voice sounded again.

_Up here?_ But then did that mean...

Itachi slowly looked up, and he almost didn't believe what he was seeing. Sakura, sitting (or more so clutching the trunk while she tried to hang on) on the first branch. How the heck had she gotten up there?! Could she have...

Sasuke joined him at the bottom of the tree and gasped at the sight of his sister "Wow Sakura-chan, how did you get up there?"

She only looked down wide eyed "Uhh...big brother...how do I get down?" she asked uncertainly.

"Sakura" Itachi said, ignoring her question "Did you climb up there using the chakra exercise I just told you about?" he asked even though he pretty much knew the answer already.

She nodded. "Is...that bad?" she asked tiling her head to the side. Itachi didn't answer, he was too surprised. No one was ever able to climb that high, that quickly on their first try with this exercise, especially not a five year old doing any kind of training for the first time. Itachi was just so surprised she had managed it at all. Even he when he was learning this at six had had some trouble with it and hadn't gotten to the first branch until his third try.

"Sakura" he called "How did you so this?"

Up in the tree Sakura shrugged.

"Can you go higher?" he asked. Again she shrugged.

"Could you try for me?" he asked. Hesitantly Sakura uncomfortable stood.

Itachi closed his eyes for a moment and when they opened again, they were no longer black, but instead deep red with a single black comer in the centre.

The kekai genkai and pride of his clan, the Sharingan.

Itachi had received it on his eighth birthday, it had been such a joyful day for his family. The youngest ever Uchiha member to receive the Sharingan. And since then, he sometimes took some to train with it. And now because of that he was now able to see chakra use clearly, it would take another year before he could unlock any more of its powers.

He watched as Sakura's hands came together, her chakra pulse began to stream one long thin line of chakra and directed it perfectly to her feet. Itachi was astonished. When had she learned to control her chakra at that level. The line of chakra swirled round her feet and cover them perfectly, not too much not too little and then she took her first step. Her steps weren't as casual as Itachi's and were much faster due to nerves. But she was walking up steadily without any notice of falling. But then as she got to the second branch the chakra in her feet began to falter and she quickened her pace till she was on the second branch.

"Why did you stop" he called out.

"Because I felt like I was going to fall" she answered disappointedly "I'm sorry".

But Itachi just stared.

What control, Sakura had the same amount of chakra control as some Shinobi with experience of forty years. She just didn't have so much power to sustain it. But that could easily be rectified. What a talent, chakra control was an important thing to any Shinobi; any one with the ability to control chakra like Sakura had every business becoming a Shinobi. All she needed was to harness that control and to train it to perfection, also to create more power behind the control.

He smiled, perhaps there was hope for Sakura's dream after all.

"Come down" he called. But she shook her head wildly "I can't! My legs are tired and I don't have enough chakra!" she cried.

Itachi sighed and raised his arms "Then jump" he shouted "I'll catch you."

Sakura looked uncertain "Promise" she cried.

He only nodded and smirked "Trust me"

Sakura blinked, then smiled and it let go.

She did trust him. She trusted him more than anyone else.

He raised his arms out and felt her fall into his embrace as he fell back and her arms came around his neck. Again there was that jolt of electricity down his spine , and also, a sort of warmness toward the feeling of her in his arms.

* * *

That afternoon, Itachi went to once again meet his father. The rest of the training session went well, turned out that Sakura was hopeless at Tai-Jutsu, had some talent with gen-Jutsu and her chakra control made learning Nin-Jutsu easy, but she had no power behind her attacks. But it was something that could easily be changed.

He managed to catch his father before he could escape into his study "Otou-sama" he said.

Fugaku turned and sighed "Itachi, I haven't changed my mind since yesterday, Sakura is..."

"Before you make decisions on Sakura and how strong she is, know I took her out for training today and found something interesting" he said. Fugaku tensed "Oh, and what would that be?"

"Sakura has a strange talent that would be wasted if she didn't enrol in the academy" he said "so to settle this, why don't we make a bet?"

Fugaku looked down at his eight year old son with amusement "A bet?"

Itachi nodded "Teach Sakura the fire-ball Jutsu in three days, if she is able to learn in a single day, then allow her to attend the academy. If not, then I will make sure she complies to your Omai" he said.

Fugaku had no doubt that if Itachi were to ask, then Sakura would immediately comply, and he also knew that Itachi would never ask unless it was what his sister wanted or if it was what was best for her. This would be much simpler than simply dragging Sakura out of her room on the day.

So he nodded, sealing their agreement.

As Itachi watched his father disappear into the room, he let go of a smirk that had been tugging at his lips. Three days, that didn't give him much time. But Itachi was a stubborn person. Now that he had decided he was going to make his sister's dream come true, he wasn't giving up without a fight.

* * *

_(That night)_

Sakura sighed as she slept. In the bed opposite hers slept her elder brother Sasuke. Most girls would hate to have their brother's sleep in the same room, but Sakura was different. She didn't mind in the slightest. Sakura was a very social person by nature, and even if they weren't talking; it was always nice to have someone in the room with her. Listening to her brothers quiet breathing as his chest rose up and down with each life giving breath comforted Sakura, it was what helped her sleep at night.

Also whenever she had a nightmare she was always aloud to crawl into her brother's bed for the night since he was right across the room and he never minded. Mind you, he did have a habit of almost pushing her out of the bed sometimes. But it was fun, almost like wrestling in your sleep and when they were awake the two siblings would talk about random things and stuff till they fell asleep, until or someone came to check on them. This was one of the few times her brother Sasuke ever fully let his guard down since he was usually so stiff in front of company but when they were alone he was a wonderful older brother.

But today Sakura wasn't contemplating her brother Sasuke. Not it was the other brother who kept her up, him and her request.

The training that day had been fun, Sakura had really enjoyed herself and while she had, for a better word for it 'sucked' at most of the things they trained with such as Tai-Jutsu, she felt so satisfied. Especially when she had climbed that tree so successfully using her Nii-Chan's training exercise. The surprise in his eyes and how they had given away to pride.

It had made her feel proud of herself. It was one of the things she loved about her eldest brother. How she would normally hate herself and who she was, he could always make her feel special, give her a reason to feel proud of herself.

Sakura thought and repressed a sigh. But no matter how good she was, or how badly she wanted it, a part of her knew she was never going to get her father to relent about the ninja academy. But she still wanted to go, oh how she still wanted to go.

Sakura may not have the talent or the status as her two older brothers, but she still wanted to go. She may be weak and she may be a girl but she wanted to attend the academy. That training session only proved it, learning all that, actually doing it, knowing that she had become just a little bit stronger with every passing minuet made her feel so humble and in a strange way at the same time; strong.

It was a wonderful feeling..

Sakura sighed, then suddenly stifled a gasp as she felt someone grab her shoulder. What was this! Was it a kidnap attempt, Sakura had heard about the kidnapping attempt on the female heir to the Hyuuga clan. But then Sakura completely relaxed when she heard a soothing low voice whisper into her ear, a voice she recognised "Sister, are you awake?"

Sakura didn't move at first, just to make sure and also because despite the fact that she wasn't asleep yet she was still tired, whatever Nii-chan had to say it could wait till morning. But Itachi didn't give in as he shook her gently one more time "Sakura, wake up, but stay quiet, I don't want anyone else to wake up." he said persistently.

Eventually Sakura groaned and stirred, silently she say up and whispered so softly so only Itachi would hear "Onii-chan? Why are you here at..." she glanced at the alarm clock and resister the very tempting urge to scream "2 o'clock in the morning?"

Itachi didn't look fazed by his sister's obvious distress as he said "get dressed and be silent. I'll wait for you downstairs." Sakura shook her head. Wasn't it funny that when it was sometimes almost impossible to sleep, the second someone tells you to wake up you suddenly feel like you haven't slept or a thousand years? The laziness of human beings was amazing. Either way, the idea of waking up at who knows when to follow her older brother to who knows where didn't appeal to Sakura in the slightest.

"Now" came Itachi's commanding voice and Sakura knew that she wasn't going to win this fight. Not that she had ever won a verbal spar against her eldest brother. She nodded and Itachi stood and left the room.

Ten minutes later Sakura was dressed in her usual black shirt and white shorts. She had contemplated wearing trousers, but it was a warm summer night so she decided against it. Besides, she wasn't planning on being out side for too long. Only until they were far enough for Sakura to whine and complain to her hearts content till Itachi finally relented and allowed her to go back to trying to go back to sleep.

A girl could dream at least.

She trudged after Itachi wordlessly, too tired to argue for now but by the time they had walked for more than ten minutes the nippy night air had already begun to open the sleepy five year olds eyes and make her more awake. Sakura sighed "Onii-sama, where are we going?" she whined. Itachi ignore her and Sakura began to recognise the scenery.

He was taking her...to the training ground off the Uchiha complex?

What for?

Eventually they got to said training ground and then Itachi suddenly spun around Sakura almost fell back with surprise. Itachi looked down at her with his usual blank expression "Are you serious about joining the academy and becoming a Kunoichi?" he asked. Sakura blinked, but answered his question with determination "Yes, I am."

"Why?"

That question threw Sakura for a loop "I...I don't know what to say, there are so many reasons..."

"Tell me one of the main ones then" he said.

Sakura thought for a moment before answering "I want people in the clan to stop looking down on me, and treating me like I'm nothing, I don't want to be an outcast anymore."

"And what does that have to do with the academy?" he asked.

"If I become a strong Kunoichi, then they will have to acknowledge me, no Uchiha who aims to become a shinobi can fail. I want to prove myself so there will be no reason for anyone to ever doubt me, and I want to be able to stand on the same ground as you." She said.

"You're not interested in surpassing me?" he said, just out of curiosity, remembering how it was one of Sasuke's life ambitions to surpass his older brother. Sakura shook her head "No, I'd be content with simply standing on the same ground as you, by doing that I know I can become strong, to work hard till I'm as good as someone with natural talent."

Itachi nodded, seemingly content with her answer. "In three days" he began "Father will approach you and will take you out for training."

Sakura raised her eyebrow in disbelief, her expression seemed to scream _'what kind of joke is this?'_ and it almost caused him to smirk. "He and I have made a deal, in three days he will attempt to teach you the fire-ball Jutsu, if you are able to perform it, or at least impress him somewhat then he will allow you to attend the academy. If not you will go along with his plans." He said.

Sakura blinked. A deal? With Onii-chan? So wait, did that mean that she might be able to attend the academy! But the fire-ball Jutsu, even Sasuke-Nii-chan had taken a day and a half to perform it.

"I see..." she said "So is that why we're here, you're going to teach me the Jutsu in advance?"

Itachi shook his head "No, that would be dishonourable to our deal. Why we're here, is that I'm going to help you train for that day."

Sakura looked confused, so Itachi explained. "I usually help Sasuke with training, however I haven't trained with you so you are basically a beginner, to have you try to attempt such a Jutsu with no former training at all would be pointless no matter what your talent."

"Talent?" Sakura asked.

"You don't know it, but you have a unbelievably accurate sense of chakra control that if utilised correctly could be used to your advantage. So we're here to train it."

Sakura nodded with understanding.

"Are you willing?"

Sakura looked up at the eight year old boy hat was her eldest brother. Brother didn't get on the best with their father, much worse than her, it must have taken a lot to make that deal. He was going through so much to help her. Her respect and love for her eldest brother grew that day as she nodded with determination "yes Onii-chan."

* * *

Three days later and Sakura was a bundle of nerves. Her heart felt like it was constantly doing back flips, her hands were shaking and she was so sure form the damp feeling on the back of her neck that she was sweating slightly. This was it, this was the day, the day of most likely...no, it was **definitely** one of the most important moments of her entire life.

If she succeeded then she would be able to study at the ninja academy, if not then she would find herself engaged and soon after married to an Uchiha who most likely hated her and only wanted to get into the good graces of the head family. That or some old person or cousin like Shisui.

Marrying Shisui would be like marrying her own brother!

Utterly ridiculous!

After breakfast, she and her father, accompanied by Itachi, all made their way down to one of the Uchiha training grounds. She ignored the looks of confusion and curiosity from some of her family members, they were curious to see why the head of the family would be accompanying his youngest to the training ground since it was a common thought that the girl had no interest in the ninja art. Sakura ignored them, they wouldn't be there to watch her training, the particular ground she was going to be at had been closed off for her training.

They arrived and Sakura faced her father with determination. Now was not the time to be nervous, this was the time to be calm and controlled. Her brother had been training with her for three nights, taking up his (and hers) valuable sleeping time in order to help her, she was not going to let him down.

"Are you ready?" her father said simply. Sakura nodded. Then Fugaku went through all the different hand signs needed for the Jutsu, as well as an estimated amount of chakra. Sakura drank it all in like water in a sponge. For the past three nights she had her brother had only gone through countless chakra control training exercises as well as some Tai-Jutsu training.

Sakura would have complained, but he always woke her up at such god-forsaken times in the morning and worked her till she was panting and sweating that she always ended up having no energy left to complain. Really, Sakura hoped her brother would never become a Jounin sensei; she pitied the poor Genin team that would have to train under him.

"Are you ready?" Fugaku's stern voice broke Sakura out of her musings as she nodded "Yes Otou-sama, I am ready."

Sakura put her hands together to make the necessary hand signs. She breathed in and just performed it naturally. Natural was when her talent came out best, Itachi had said so.

Meanwhile Fugaku had already turned on his Sharingan to watch his daughter try to attempt the Jutsu. He wasn't expecting much, Sakura was never the strongest of the family, that was why everyone wanted to protect her.

But even as he said that he watched with morbid fascination as from her source of chakra, a thin line of chakra was being drawn out. It was long, thin, _perfect!_ When had Sakura learned such control on her chakra? The line of chakra separated into three for the necessary hand-signs, and as she performed them, the exact amount of chakra was deposited. Then she put her fingers to her lips and blew gently, the chakra glowed hot white and from her lips a small burst of fire appeared. It wasn't big, in fact it was incredibly small, and judging from her chakra it wasn't very powerful either. But it was still perfect. A perfect fire-ball Jutsu...on her first try!

How was that possible, no one ever got this Jutsu on their first try, and never this perfect. She still wasn't strong, but her chakra control was flawless, there was nothing he could say.

Now he understood about what his son had meant about Sakura having a talent that would be wasted in a marriage. Even Fugaku had to admit, with chakra control like that, it would be wasted if it was not utilised and nurtured into something stronger. With perfect chakra control there were so many possibilities. Gen-Jutsu, Nin-Jutsu, Healing. Many things.

But all his astonishment never once showed on his face as he turned to his youngest who was huffing furiously from the strain but still looking very pleased with herself. Even in Itachi's usual blank eyes, there was something hidden beneath the murky blackness; pride.

Sakura was still weak, even with perfect chakra control she had no power behind her attacks, Fugaku could have easily poured a bucket of water to put out her fire-ball. But still, power level was something that could change over time.

"Well Father?" Itachi's curt voice interrupted his voice.

Fugaku repressed a grimace. Note to self, never make a bet with his eldest son, Itachi didn't get involved with anything unless he was completely confident it would work for him.

"Sakura, go home with Itachi. I will make arrangements for you to join the academy, congratulations."

Itachi watched as happiness lit up his sisters eyes. He knew that what she wanted was to squeal and to glomp someone, namely him, but she was holding back out of respect for their father. She thanked Fugaku many times before bounding over and grabbing his hand "Come on Onii-sama, let's go tell Sasuke-Nii-chan!" she cried.

Again, that warm feeling that had been building up in his chest came again, only it was stronger this time. He felt happy for his sister, but also, there was something else. Something that made him feels...strange.

She clutched his arm and hugged it close and something burst inside of him. He was happy...so happy. When was the last time he had felt his happy over something so silly had his younger sister hugging him?

As they walked Sakura suddenly hummed "You know Nii-san, now that I can go to the academy, I think being a bride one day wouldn't be so bad…one day. Do you wanna know who?"

His heart dropped. What was this disappointment? Had he done all this for nothing. Did she _want_ to be taken away? "Really?" he asked, almost faltering once "What kind of person?"

She was quiet then she stopped and pulled his sleeve "Can I tell you a secret?" she kept tugging till he was forced to kneel down. She bent in close to whisper in his ear "When I grow up I wanna marry Nii-sama."

* * *

YEYNESS, SAKU-CHAN'S GOING TO SCHOOL. OF COURSE SHE HAD TO. ANYWAY, I HOPED YOU ALL LIKED THIS CHAPTER, I LIKED IT.

PLEASE REVEIW, AND I WILL WRIGHT FASTER, A LITTLE MORE THAN EIGHT REVEIWS WOULD BE GRAT. THANKS EVERYONE

SEE YA SOON

REVEIW!

**Original text**

Contribute a better translation


	7. Chapter 7

HELLO PEOPLE. HOW ARE YOU?

ME?

IM SICK.

NO REALLY, IM SICK.

I CAUGHT A COLD BECAUSE I WAS WEARING THIS DRESS SINCE I WAS MODELING IN ASCHOOL FASHION SHOW, AND I FORGOT TO WHERE MY COAT HOME...AND IT WAS COLD.

SO I'VE BEE SICK FOR A WHILE AND I HAVE ASTHMA SO THAT JJUST MAKES THINGS WORCE.

(SIGH)

BUT AT LEAST IM NEARLY DONT WITH THE COLD PART OF ME BEING SICK AND IM MOVING ON TO THW PAINFUL ASTHMA AND COUGING...WHICH MEANS IM GETTING BETTER.

ALSO I JUST WANTED TO SAY SOMTHING, ABOUT HOW SOMEONE COMENTED IN THE REVEIWING 'GOOD THING SHE'S NOT REALLY HIS SISTER'

UM...PEOPLE...JUST WANT TO POINT OUT THAT THE WHOLE POINT OF THIS STORY IS THAT SAKURA AND ITACHI BOTH FIRMLY BELIEVE THAT THEY ARE BROTHER AND SISTER.

SO PLEASE, FOR THE TIME BEING FORGET THE FACT THTA SHE WAS ADOPTED AND PRETEND THAT SHE'S HIS REAL SISTER OR HONESTLY, THIS STORY WILL HAVE NO MEANING. IM TRYING TO WRITE ABOUT THOSE TABOO FEELINGS YOU WOULD GET IF YOU FELL IN LOVE WITH YOUR SIBLING, IT WONT BE REALISTIC IF YOU ALL KEEP TELLING YOURSEL _'SHE'S NOT REALLY HIS SISTER, SHE'S NOT REALL HIS SISTER'_

REALLY PEOPLE, WHTA HAVE YOU ALL BEEN DONG FOR THE LAST FEW CHAPTERS?

WELL, WHAT'S DONE IS DONE, I HOPE WE CAN APROACH THIS STORY WITH A NEW ATTITUDE NOW. THANKS. AND DONT WORRY, I KNOW SHE'S NOT REALY HIS SISTER, JUST FORGET THAT FACT FOR NOW AND LOOK AT HTINGS IN THEIR PERSPETIVE.

BECAUSE TO THEM...**SHE REALLY IS HIS SISTER!**

ANYWAY, MOVING ON. THANKS FOR ALL YOUR REVEIWS. THEY MADE ME SO HAPPY.

I DONT OWN NARUTO

CHAPTER SEVEN

Today was the day.

* * *

Itachi resisted smirking as he leant on the door frame to Sasuke and Sakura's room as he watched his younger sister flustering around the room, checking she had all the scrolls she would need in her bag. She was a bundle of energy and her smile never left her face.

It had taken half a month, but Uchiha Fugaku never went back on his word.

And he had made a deal with his eldest, that if Sakura could learn their family Jutsu, then she could enrol in the ninja academy.

She had gotten it on her first try.

Thanks to a special talent of hers, her flawless chakra control. It was the thing that had impressed their father enough to actually relent and change his mind. And now half a month later he had finally finalised the transfer from regular school to ninja academy. She was even in Sasuke's class apparently.

"Onii-sama!" Itachi snapped back to reality at his sister's pitched voice, she was looking at him with her hands on her hips with and amused expression in her eyes "Don't you have somewhere else to be?"

Itachi let go of his smirk "No."

She shook her head in a joking mother hen manner "You haven't got any training or anything to do? Or is stalking a new hobby of yours?"

He continued to smirk. If this were anyone else, Itachi would have taken that as an insult. But this was Sakura, his sister. He knew it was all playful banter to her. "A little bit of both I believe" he said simply.

Sakura was a shy person by nature. Five years of verbal and emotional abuse from their fellow clan members ,meant that Sakura was more reserved then others. And by reserved he didn't mean just anti-social. He meant that she was shy, demure, withdrawn, rather like a frightened lamb. She would stand to one side and try not to attract attention. It was only with him and her other brother Sasuke that she could ever truly be herself.

In truth, Sakura was cheeky, spirited, energetic, cheerful, intelligent and in a plain form; happy. She had a sharp wit; she was emotionally strong and always intellectually yearning. She enjoyed picking flowers and being girly as much as any female of her age. But she also enjoyed hearing long lectureS of history, science and other things that would bore a child to death.

She loved long intelligent conversations which she always found whenever she was able to do the impossible and get her eldest brother to _talk_! They would sit for hours just talking, discussing subjects, always contradicting each other and themselves and generally just talking.

But she also knew how to be quiet, she could sit for the same amount of hours beside him when she knew it was what he needed. Not speaking, not touching, just simply sitting in silence while enjoying the others company. No one else ever did that. Even when they found themselves in a similar position they would always try their best to engage the surly Uchiha in conversation. With Sakura words weren't even needed.

She just knew.

But then again she was the one person who knew him best.

It was something he found himself looking forward to doing. Those small moments where he was able to actually feel so connected to another person. To feel such peace and tranquillity in another's presence. It wasn't a surprise at all that that person to make him feel that way was his own sister.

It wasn't just that, it was so much more. His sister had become such a necessary in his life, it seemed like he would do anything to keep her smile where it was. He promptly ignored the niggling thought in the back of him mind that told him that he was only her older brother and didn't need to go this far, he didn't care.

Sakura giggled "Onii-chan get serious" she laughed and jumped up with glee "I still can't believe this is happening. Keep feeling like I'm going to wake up in the morning and I'm going to be engaged to some Uchiha just like father had wanted.

'Over my dead body' his sub-conscious growled. But because it was his sub-conscious, he didn't notice it. Instead he shook his head "That would have been foolish. To let your chakra control rot away would be a waste. Besides, he had no right to force you to an Omai like that. It was a natural tradition that even Uchiha brides are allowed to become Kunoichi before becoming wives."

Sakura nodded "That's good; I mean...I want to get engaged someday, but not now. Now, I want to become a Kunoichi, I'm going to make everyone look at me. So no one can ever look down on me again, I'm gonna become a person everyone can respect." She said enthusiastically.

At that moment, Sasuke's voice called out "Sakura, the bathroom's free."

Sakura grabbed her towel and rushed past Itachi for a well deserved morning shower.

But there was something troubling Itachi.

The reason she wanted to become a Kunoichi was to be respected, but the way she was now, that may become impossible.

There wasn't anything wrong with Sakura herself, that wasn't what he meant. What he meant was that with her Uchiha background, things may become hard for her. No...it wasn't even her Uchiha background that was the problem, it was her relations to the head house, the fact that she was the head houses youngest child, first daughter and the little sister of both Itachi and Sasuke who were well respected.

It wouldn't be good if she was respected only because of her heritage and family. Itachi knew that wasn't the respect she wanted.

He heard the shower turn of and he turned in the direction of the bathroom. Some sounds of shuffling as she called out "Don't look!"

With a smirk he closed his eyes. Honestly, they were brother and sister. It made no sense why he wouldn't be able to see her, it wasn't any different from seeing her bathe when she was a baby.

Still he closed his eyes as he heard the bathroom door open and felt a rush if warm air fresh from the shower as well as a sudden waft of her cherry-blossom scent. The smell that was uniquely her.

He felt the bare skin of her upper arm brush against him as she rushed past to get to her room. A small chilling feeling went up his spine and Itachi couldn't deduct on whether it was a good feeling or a bad feeling. But he felt his heart feel strange, almost as if it had skipped a beat...almost.

"Okay, I'm ready." Itachi turned to watch his sister towel drying her hair. She was dressed in her usual black torn t-shirk and white shorts. Itachi didn't understand why she insisted on wearing that when their mother bought her so many kimono's, dresses and even trousers. Even after enrolling in the academy there were plenty of cloths that she could wear instead. But no, she would always end up in the same thing. Only when it was dirty would she ever change. And it didn't help that she had several pairs of white shorts and black t-shirts, all hand me downs from either himself or Sasuke. which was strange because she knew that their mother could always buy them new, but she preferred the hand-me downs.

But that didn't matter now.

"Sakura..." Itachi began, but was interrupted by the feminine call of "Saakuukaa! Come and eat something before you leave" their mother called out from downstairs. Sakura turned and grabbed her bag "Coming" she chirped and rushed past him. Itachi sighed and followed her downstairs.

Sakura began inhaling her breakfast so fast that she almost choked in which resulted in her brother having to thump her back soundly to ease her coughing.

"Hehehehe" she laughed sheepishly "Gomen Sasuke-Onii-chan, and thank you" that last two words in surprisingly fluent English. Sasuke rolled his eyes at his sister's antics and continued eating his breakfast. A typical morning...well...for them at least. Then again, no other Uchiha family's had a daughter like Sakura to actually create antics. In Itachi's opinion it made breakfast more interesting.

Sakura finished the last of her rice and cried out "Thanks for the meal" only to be told routinely by their father "Don't shout so loudly. And she would smile and laugh sheepishly saying "Gomen, gomen" like most days.

But today, when Sasuke left at the door, this day he wasn't leaving alone, but was accompanied by his younger sister. Itachi stood at the door and just as she was about to follow Sasuke he called "Sakura." She turned "eh?"

To Sasuke he said "you go on ahead, I have something to say to Sakura, she'll catch up." Sasuke looked confused, but in the end only shrugged his shoulders and continued onwards. Sakura turned and walked back "Onii-chan?"

Itachi regarded the shorter female, his sister "You're in the same class as Sasuke's, correct?"

Sakura nodded "Hai!" she grinned "isn't it great, I'm going to be studying in the same class as Onii-cha..."

"Don't tell anyone you're his and mine younger sister." Itachi said.

Sakura froze "Wh...What?" she said, with growing disbelief and hurt showing in her eyes. Itachi sighed "Don't take it that way, and stop coming to your own conclusions" he said, knowing that it was exactly what she was doing at that moment. "When you're introduced, you will be introduced as Uchiha Sakura, that much can't be helped, but I don't want you to tell anyone you're our little sister."

"But why" Sakura whined "Could it be...could it be that...you're ashamed of me?"

"There you go coming to your own conclusions again" he sighed and gently knocked the top of her head with the back of his hand. "Gomen" she mumbled.

"Neither Sasuke or I are ashamed of you, Baka, but I don't want you telling anyone about your relation with us."

"Does that mean I can't go to school with Onii-chan or take to him in class as well" she said miserably. Itachi shook his head "No, I'm not saying that, you can still interact with him, just not as his sister, only a classmate."

"But why?" she whined "You're not making any sense Big brother?" she sniffed.

Itachi rolled his eyes, why did she have to act so immature and take it the wrong way. Her miserable eyes were starting to annoy him, so he reached out his and ruffled her hair, to which she violently protested against.

"Onii-chan!" she cried "Why do you always do that! You poke Sasuke-nii-chan in the forehead and you mess up my hair! Do you know how hard it is to get it to lie down every morning, Baka Onii-chan!" she pouted.

He smirked. There's the Sakura he preferred. "I'm saying this for your own good" he said. She looked up "huh?"

Itachi smirked, and to Sakura's distress, ruffled her hair again "I'm confident you can last. Trust me" and with that he turned and went back into the house.

Sakura stood there for a moment before sighing heavily. Of course, big brother would never be ashamed of her. He was the one that Sakura trusted the most. And so if he said to trust him on this then she...

"Big Brother!" she called out suddenly, knowing fully he could hear her from inside the house "Just watch me, I'm definitely going to become a strong Kunoichi, then I can proudly call myself your sister!" and with that she turned and ran to catch up with her brother.

From within the house, Itachi smirked, ignoring the strange stabbing pain he got when she had referred to herself as his _'sister'_?

* * *

In the academy grounds, the gaggle of kids were sitting on the grass, just killing some time while they waited for class to start.

All four of them were girls. The one on the left had bright orange hair that defied gravity and stuck up almost like from a western disco movie. Her eyes were incredibly thin and almost never fully opened. Beside her was a girl with cropped brown hair like a boys and muddy brown eyes. The girl in the middle of them was a girl slightly taller with short purple hair and eyes that looked like a cross between brown and violet. She was playing with her pencil while laughing mechanically at something the fourth girl had said.

The fourth girl was obviously the leader of the other three. She was different from the other three, while the other three were obviously feminine and were cute enough, this girl outshone them in every way with her pretty heart shaped face, shoulder length butter blond hair and the two prettiest cornflower blue eyes. She was dressed in stylish cloths and instead of gossiping she was reading a text book.

Her name? Yamanaka Ino

"Ne, Ami" the orange haired girl whose name was Yuuko said to the purple haired girl "When do you think Sasuke-sama will get here?" The girl Ami looked up "Yeah you're right, he is later than usual, and Sasuke-sama is never late to class. "What do you think Michiru?"

At that moment the blond looked up. And her face broke out in a happy squeal "Look, Look! There he is!" she said excitedly pointed to the main gate.

There sure enough the figure of a five year old boy dressed in white shorts and a blue open necked shirt with the Uchiha symbol on his back sauntered into the premises. His hands in his pockets, his dark onyx eyes as per usual faced the ground; the sun glinted on his raven locks turning it almost a shade of dark blue. Ino watched him with mounting excitement as she felt her heart skipping beats rapidly, she and the other three squealed "He's sooo cool!"

"He's so amazing" Ami said dreamily "The best in the whole academy, just like his brother!"

"Perfect looks, unbelievably intelligent, and wonderful Jutsu" sighed Michiru.

"Not only that, but he' surly, anti-social, but incredibly handsome. He's the youngest son from the head of the Uchiha house" squealed Yuuko.

"He's just like a prince" cried Ino finally as they all simultaneously melted into a puddle. Sasuke only stood there oblivious.

Ino was the first to recover. "Really, Sasuke-sama is so wonderful; I bet it won't be long till he's doing advanced stuff like Itachi-sama when he went here. Both the Uchiha siblings are really amazing!" she sighed.

"Oh...but wait..." Michiru finally said. They all turned to her. As the 'information on Sasuke-sama' collector it was her job to know everything about him ad to relay it to the fan-club, so when she spoke, everyone listened. Ino- was the president and Ami was the vice-president. Yuuko and everyone else were just members.

"...doesn't Sasuke-sama have a little sister bout the same age?" she said thoughtfully. "Yeah!" Ami concluded, but she doesn't go to the academy, I wonder why?"

Yuuko went all doe eyed, "Maybe she's such a beautiful child that Fugaku-sama won't let her leave the complex? I mean, I wouldn't be surprised with her being the little sister of both Sasuke-sama and Itachi-sama."

"I know" Ino said with equally dreamy eyes "I can just imagine it, long luxurious black hair, big twinkling onyx eyes, porcelain white skin completely untouched by the sun. Just like the princess to Sasuke-sama's prince!" she squealed "Only someone that perfect could ever be Sasuke-sama's sister" she said with a nod that was concurred by the other three.

Yes! Because Sasuke was that amazing!

Ino could feel her heart going thump with just the thought of him. Ever since seeing him in the entrance ceremony Ino had been hopelessly in love with him. Sasuke was just so...perfect. And when Ino looked at herself, she couldn't help but admire her own obvious beauty. She was beautiful, good with her Shurikin and a tai-Jutsu. The best and one of the smartest girls in the class '_there's no way I can lose'_ she thought simply.

"Hey?" Ami's vice interrupted Ino's thoughts, "Why's Sasuke-sama just standing there?"

Ino turned and to her amazement, Sasuke was indeed still standing by the gate, and he seemed to be waiting for someone.

"Do you think he's waiting for Uzamaki-kun?" Yuuko asked. Ino blanched visibly that the thought of the lively energetic nuisance that that somehow become Sasuke's best friend. "No" Michiru said "I saw Uzamaki-kun enter earlier, surprisingly he was one of the first to arrive, said something about his alarm clock being too early. I didn't even think Uzamaki-kun _owned_ an alarm clock?"

So he wasn't waiting for the academy's number one nuisance, so then who...

Ino's question was answered that moment as a girl suddenly appeared at the gate. She ran up to Sasuke, and promptly tripped on a stone in her way, falling flat on her face. The other girl's behind Ino sniggered "Wow what a cluts, is there really someone like that in the academy" sneered Ami. "Yeah, wanna bet someone like her get's expelled in her first week?" added Yuuko.

Ino only laughed. But stopped laughing immediately as the sight of events unfolded before her. Sasuke looked down at the girl in front of him and rolled his eyes in a uncharacteristic way as he seemed to say something to the girl. The girl raised her head and bowed it a few timed in apology. From where she was standing Ino couldn't see her properly but Sasuke visibly sighed and then did something that Ino would never forget.

He smiled.

And it wasn't a cold or mocking smirk like he usually did, but a warm honest smile. Any other time this would have ended up with Ino and the others a slobbery mess on the floor, but the fact was he was smiling...at _her!_ The girl on the ground as he extended a hand to help her up.

The girl took it gratefully and brushed the dust off her clothes. Then she turned to him and _grabbed his arm_! Sasuke rolled his eyes again and muttered something with his usual cold expression but he didn't try to shrug her off. Instead he only continued on his way with the girl clutching his arm happily.

Ino bit her lip painfully "How dare that little brat steal Sasuke away like that. Conniving, flirtatious little brat!" Michiru cried. As they all cried waterfalls. "Who is that...that..." Ami couldn't even finish her sentence; she was too busy biting down on her sleeve in agony.

Ino however was still in shock. Sasuke-sama had smiled. He had smiled and so gently too. Such a warm, comforting smile that was directed towards a girl she didn't know. Who was she, were they engaged or something? Were they together? Ino wouldn't put it past the Uchiha clan to organise a engagement at birth. So what family was she from? Oh, poor Sasuke, tied down to some idiot because of clan responsibilities. He was probably acting nice to her because his father told him to. Yes, that had to be it. There was no way otherwise.

That was what Ino told herself before turning round with a surprisingly calm expression "don't get too excited, I'm sure there's a reasonable explanation."

* * *

Sakura was a bundle of nerves. By the time she had finished her talk with Itachi, Sasuke had already been halfway to the academy, so she had had to run. She had ran so fast, that Sakura hadn't noticed the stone in her way and was soon acquainted with the ground.

Her brother had only smiled and called her a clut's before helping her up and showing her to the main office where she had met Iruka-sensei. He was now taking her to her class, but for some reason Sakura felt more like a execution. Her heart was speeding, her hands felt clammy, this was almost as bad as the time she had gone to perform the fire Jutsu for her father.

Eventually they reached the room. "Are you ready?"

Sakura looked up into dark brown eyes and brown hair pulled back into a spiky pony-tail. "Don't worry" he said, notice her nervous green eyes "it won't be that bad once you take the first steps" he said kindly.

"But when can you say when the first steps have been taken?" she said cryptically, then mentally smacked herself in the head at the puzzled look in her sensei's eyes.

This wasn't Itachi-Nii-sama. With Itachi, Sakura was probably the only one in the universe who could understand his cryptic, always-speaks-in riddles way of talking. And after spending so much time with him, she had developed the tendency to speak in riddles too. But sometimes it was difficult to remember that not everyone could understand the special way that she spoke with her brother.

"hehehe" she laughed sheepishly "gomen, sometimes I forget not everyone speaks the same way as my brother." Then she looked horrified at her slip of words. Iruka nodded "I assume you mean Itachi at her then Sasuke. Don't worry, he told me earlier of his wish for it not to be known of your relation."

Sakura sighed thankfully. Perhaps this wasn't going to be so bad? If the teacher was nice, then perhaps the students would be too...

Yeah right!

* * *

Ino was pouting cutely as glanced at Sasuke. He was back to the Sasuke-sama she knew. Cold, surly, cool...argh, she was drifting off again.

What mattered was that the girl from that morning, or enemy number one as Ino liked to call her, wasn't here. Perhaps she was a senior from another class, no...She looked about Sasuke's age. Then perhaps...

At that moment the sliding door opened and their teacher Iruka-sensei walked in. "Ohayo class".

"Ohayo" came the reply stimulatingly. Same old same old.

Iruka made his way to the front of the class before coughing loudly to get everyone's attention. "Guys..." everyone turned "I know you're all eager to get back to learning..." a group of sniggers followed also with some of Iruka's good humoured laughing "...alright, alright, settle down people. Like I was saying, but I would like to introduce a new student."

And with that the door opened and in stepped a small girl. Ino sat up straight, her eyes wide with shock. _It was her!_

The girl stepped up to stand beside Iruka with her eyes staring at the wall behind them. Her features looked calm at first glance, but at second you could see the creased brow that indicated nerves.

Now that she was close Ino could see her properly. She was small in build; actually she was quite a scrawny thing. Dressed in a black t-shirt and white shorts she obviously didn't have much of a fashion sense. Then Ino noticed the thing that everyone else saw, her hair was pink!

It wasn't possible though! No one had pink hair. Pink hair belonged only to the Kazuki clan, and they were all dead. They died out with the last Amaya Kazuki. Everyone knew that. Yet here she was, with hair as pink as the cherry-blossoms. Her eyes were green too, not the usual violet of the Kazuki clan, but a bright green, like emeralds or summer leaves. Her skin was a pretty peach colour, and she herself would have been quite pretty if not for how her pink bang covered up her forehead so she could barley be seen.

She gave a little smile, or at least made an attempt at it before failing miserable and going back to staring at the wall. Everyone was in awe at the strange girl. Ino glanced to her left. In fact, everyone seemed to be in awe, except Sasuke, who most likely already knew her.

Who was this girl, and why did she know Sasuke? why would she know him, and why was he looking up with such familiarity?

"Everyone..." Iruka announced "this is the newest member of our class, Uchiha Sakura. she just transferred here so please make her feel welcome." He said, but was lost the second the name 'Uchiha' came out his mouth.

Suddenly an entire room full of children stared down at the pink haired female that shared the name 'Uchiha'. It wasn't possible, Uchiha's didn't have...pink hair!

Iruka held up his hand, "settle down settle down, If you have any questions for Uchiha-san...or may we call you Sakura-san, because there are two Uchiha's in the room, it would make things confusing." The girl Sakura nodded without a word or a change in expression.

'_What a brat! Thinks she's too good for the likes of us since her last name's Uchiha?'_ Ino thought spitefully. Similar thoughts were going through Ami, Michiru and Yuuko's heads.

Sakura looked around the room before her eyes rested on the surly Uchiha in the back row. She bounded forward and before anyone could stop her, seated herself beside Sasuke. Or as his classmates called it: the forbidden seat. Sasuke liked to sit in the middle of the benched that made up their classroom. He was anti-social and disliked being crowded by people he didn't like, so there was only one person he allowed to sit beside him and that was his best friend.

The other seat was always unoccupied, much to the distress of his fan girls. Anyone who tried to sit there was fiercely driven away by the Uchiha's intense glare and cutting words.

But as the girl sat beside him the class waited for the moody Uchiha to turn round and evict the pink-haired Uchiha. But he didn't, he didn't even turn round, almost as if he knew she would sit there. She looked to him and said brightly said brightly "hey O...err" she faltered "Sasuke-kun, can I sit here?"

The class held their breath at the familiar way she spoke to him, even his blond best friend was awaiting the onslaught of words. But instead he only looked to her and shrugged saying "do as you please Sakura"

"yey" she cried out and lent on his shoulder.

'_This time for sure'_ Ino and many other fan-girls thought viciously '_Sasuke-sama loves his privacy. There's no way he's stand for some new-comer to be so familiar, even if she is an Uchiha' _she smirked.

But no.

Sasuke only glanced down at her, rolled his eyes and continued reading the scroll rolled out in front of him, as if nothing had happened and she began to read over his shoulder, something Ino knew he hated. But still he didn't push her away, if anything he moved his scroll so she could see better. Sasuke looked up at the class and _finally_ glared "what?"

With that simple unspoken command, everyone in the room turned away, but with looks of utter disbelief splashed across their faces. Ino heard something go snap and realised she had been holding her pencil so hard it snapped in half.

Iruka coughed and everyone turned to him. for the rest of the lesson, no one else spoke, but Ino and many other fan girls kept glancing back at the pink haired girl seated next to their idol.

What was the world coming to?

And who the heck was this 'Uchiha Sakura?'

* * *

WOW, THAT WAS LONG, BUT I FINALLY FINISHED IT. I HOPE YOU ALL LIKE.

TO TELL YOU ALL THE TRUTH (AND ALL HIS FANS OUT THERE DONT KILL ME BECAUSE THIS IS MY PERSONAL OPINION AND LAST TIME I CHECKED THERE WAS NO LAW AGAINST HATING A CARTOON CHARATER) BUT LET'S JUST SAY IM NOT A BIG FAN OF SASUKE.

OK, BIG FAN IS AN UNDERSTATEMENT, I REALLY HATE HIM. HE'S SO IRRITATING, AND...LET'S NOT GO INTO A LONG RANT ABOUT THE MANY REASONS UCHIHA SASUKE ANNOYS ME. BUT ANY WAY, IT WAS SO HARD WRIGHTING IN A FAN-GIRLS PERSPECTIVE OF HIM, SO PLEASE FORGIVE ME F IT'S NOT REALISTIC, I DID MY BEST.

EVEN THOUGH SASUKE REALLY NEED TO GET A HAIR-CUT FOR THAT HAIR DO OF HIS, IM MEAN COME ON! DONT TELL ME THAT WHEN YOU LOOK AT IT, IT DOSENT LOOKS LIKE A CHICKEN'S ASS. BECAUSE TO ME IT DOSE, HE NEEDS A HAIR CUT, AT LEAST ITACHI'S GO STYLE WITH HIS HAIR. LOVE THE WHOLE PONY-TAIL THING.

ANYWAY, LIKE IS SAID, THIS IS JUST MY OPINION. AND DONT WORRY ALL YOU SASUKE-FANS. I CAN ACT LIKE A PROFESSIONAL, THERE WILL BE NO SASUKE BASHING IN THIS STORY SINCE WHILE I HATE HIM, I THINK UNESSESARY SASUKE-BASHING IS ALMOST AS IRRITATING AS THE CHARACTER HIMSELF. IF YOUR GOING TO BASH HIM, PLEASE STATE THE REASON FIRST.

ANY WAY, PLEASE REVEIW. IM FOCUSING ON SASUKE AND SAKURA'S BROTHER SISTER REALTIONSHIP.

PLEASE REVEIW, AT LEAST MORE THAN EIGHT REVEIWS WOULD BE WONDERFUL.

**Original text**

Contribute a better translation


	8. Chapter 8

**SORRY I'M SO LATE, I'VE HAD HEAPES OF ART HMEWORK SO I COULDENT BOTCH IT OFF SINCE I RATHER LIKE ART, AND THE HOMEWORK WAS RATHER FUN.**

**I HOPE YOU ALL LIKE THIS, I'VE BEEN PLANNING THIS SMALL INO/SAKURA FRIENDSHIP PART OF THE STORY FOR OME TIME NOW. AFTER THIS THERE WILL BE ONLY ONE MORE CHAPTER THEN IT WILL GO BACK TO BEING ITACHI/SAKURA**

**BY THE WAY, NO THE STORY IS NOT GOING TO BE ONLY ABOUT WHEN THEY WERE CHILDREN, IM PLANNING FOR THIS TO BE A LONG STORY AND AT THE MOMENT THEY ARE CHILDREN BUT MOST OF THE STORY IS WHEN THEY'RE TEENAGERS AND ADULTA SO DONT WORRY.**

**I DONT OWN NARUTO OR TRUST ME, I WOULD HAVE GIVEN SASUKE SERIOUS ATTITUDE AJUSTMENT. THAT BOY NEEDS TO GET A LIFE OUTSIDE HUNTING FOR HIS BROTHER. POOR SAKURA, SHE DESERVES SO MUCH BETTTER, SOMEONE LIKE ITACHI PEHAPS?**

**READ ON MY LOYAL (HOPEFULLY) READERS **

Sakura listened intently as Iruka sensei spoke about a Jutsu that allowed a person to make themselves look like someone else called the transformation Jutsu; another word for it was the Henge Jutsu. She soaked it up like a sponge while her brother Sasuke stared out the window with a brooding expression that was making half the females in the room go gaga.

He may have looked like he wasn't paying attention, but Sakura knew that he was actually memorising everything being said. It was just the way he did things. Whenever trying to memorise things he would look away and repeat every word in his own head.

That was what he was doing now. He had already put away the scroll that they had been reading even though Sakura was now interested in it.

Her reading over his shoulder was so normal for them, whenever the two of them read books Sakura would always get bored of her own book and climb on the bed to read Sasuke's and since he wouldn't relinquish the books they usually shared. At first Sasuke had retaliated, but eventually he realised his efforts were useless so instead he surrendered to allowing her to read over his shoulder, even sometimes moving the book so it was easier when he was in a good mood.

Sasuke was, despite contrary belief, a good brother

Because their father was captain of Konoha's police force and their mother was a stay at home wife, Sakura found herself always bored. She loved her mother, but Sakura just found it difficult to have conversations with her sometimes since they could not agree on anything and Sakura was just too...different!

But it wasn't difficult with her eldest brother. Those parts of the days when he would return home just to visit her were the best part of her day. But now she was at the academy.

Sakura didn't regret her choice, in face she couldn't be happier, this was what she had wanted. Sakura loved learning, she loved knowing things, her intelligence was the one thing about herself that she was proud of since it certainly wasn't her looks.

In the corner of her eye Sakura noticed that quite a lot of the girls in the class were staring at her, and not in a nice way. In fact, to say they were simply staring was the understatement of the century, they were positively _glaring_.

It made Sakura a little uncomfortable but she was as careful as possible not to show it as to not worry Sasuke, knowing that if he knew that the other kids were making her uncomfortable he would glare the heck out of them if they were lucky. Sakura rather did not want to make any enemies on her first day.

Only one girl who wasn't glaring at her. In fact, she seemed completely unconcerned with the world as she focused completely on the scroll in front of her. Suddenly the girl scratched her neck and looked up into the direction of Sakura. She had quite dark eyes, from this far sakura couldn't tel what colour they were. She smiled at her.

The girl didn't say anything, she didn't glare, then she looked away, ignoring her. Sakura chose not to allow herself to feel bothered.

Sakura wasn't stupid, she knew her brother had his fair share of fan girls from the many times they caught him at the gates of the Uchiha complex. Sakura never went any further then that because her father didn't like her going out were non-Uchiha's could see her. He said it was because she was the youngest and most vulnerable of her family but Sakura knew it was mostly because he was ashamed of her.

The other half _was_ because she was the most vulnerable, and the thing that vexed Sakura the most about her father was the fact that he never did anything about it. In the Uchiha clan, weakness was unacceptable. If even a shred of weakness appeared in either Itachi-Nii or Sasuke-Nii, father would squash it out of them before they even had the chance to blink. He worked patiently with them as they developed their skills and became stronger. That was also why he was so unsupportive of the idea of Itachi having such a close bond with his siblings, especially his little sister.

Not that Itachi cared. His bond with his siblings never differed.

But what hurt Sakura was how she knew her father thought she was weak, yet he did nothing to try to strengthen her, as if he thought she wasn't worth it. That was another of the many reasons why she wanted to become a good shinobi; she wanted him to finally acknowledge her rather than always Sasuke and Itachi.

"Sakura" she snapped to attention at a surly voice beside her. "Mm?" she replied. Sasuke shook his head "class is over, it's lunch."

Sakura had been so caught up in her thoughts she hadn't notice the last few minutes of the third class tick away. They got to their feet and Sakura followed him out the classroom and into courtyard.

"Oh, Ni-c..." she fell away before she could complete that sentence. Sakura didn't really understand why Itachi didn't want her telling people she was their sister, but Sakura trusted his judgement no matter what so there had to be a reason. "I mean...Sasuke-kun; can I eat lunch with you?"

Sasuke raised his brow it question over the reason why his little sister wasn't addressing him as she usually did, but then as he finished that thought he noticed a flash of purple in the background near the bushes.

Fan girls. That had to be it.

Sasuke didn't know whether to be annoyed with the fan girls or impressed with his sister for actually correcting herself. He didn't know what her not addressing herself as his sister would do for her, but if that was ht she wanted to do then by all means, he decided to humour her. "Sure Sakura"

Sakura smiled.

Suddenly she saw yellow. "Sasuke-Teme! What took ya?"

Sakura turned her head and found herself looking into the most bluest eyes she had ever seen. She blinked and realised that the eyes belonged to a boy about her brother's age. Her was rather small, dresses in sorts and a black t-shirt. His hair was like molten sunshine blond, it glinted in the sun. He had a surprisingly boyish face with whisker like marks on his cheeks. Other people around them were giving him a dirty look, like the one  
Sakura would sometimes get from the other Uchiha's in the Uchiha complex when Itachi wasn't watching.

But while the other kids where looking so nastily at the boy, Sasuke only rolled his eyes "shut-it Dobe. Or is that something that you can't even do?" the boys face became an expression of annoyed anger "Oh yeah Teme, how about I wipe the floor with you, right here right now?"

Sasuke glared and smirked "bring it."

Sakura watched with morbid fascination. How strange it was to see her brother acting so strangely. Usually he was always so unemotional with everyone, preferring not to get involved with people. To see him openly arguing with someone was really amusing. And Sakura could see the amusement in his eyes, the warm feeling. It made her smile and giggle. So her big brother had a friend? How nice for him.

At the sound of her giggle the two boys turned to her. Suddenly the boy with the golden hair turned a violent shade of crimson. Sasuke rolled his eyes "Sakura this is Uzamaki Naruto, Naruto this is Uchiha Sakura. Naruto is..."

"The only one crazy enough to actually be this Teme's friend" the boy named Naruto replied.

He was brash, loud and spoke got angry easily. Sakura knew she was liking him already "hello" she smiled holding out her hand "and I'm a relative of Sasuke's, I hope we can get along".

* * *

Ino and the other girls watched from far off as the new girl Sakura stood by their Sasuke's side and spoke with that Naruto boy. She was smiling sickly sweet as she practically leaned on the raven haired boy.

Ami seethed with anger "How dare she" she cried "leaning all over Sasuke-sama like that, she isn't even pretty with that abnormal pink hair of hers, how about we teach her a lesson later, huh Ino?"

Ino didn't reply, she watched as Naruto began to make strange hand gestured as if he were miming a battle. Then Sasuke hit him over the head and Naruto go angry.

The girl Sakura laughed and they both turned to her with a light blush on their cheeks.

Sasuke never looked embarrassed, he never tried to show off to a particular girl, and he never smiled warmly like he was doing now.

Not since she turned up. how was it that she could get close to him when no one else could?

Ino felt rage build up within her "yeah" she said "teach her a lesson."

* * *

(One week later)

Ino watched from her seat as Sakura entered the room. Her hair was still covering her forehead, but at least she now knew why. For the past week Ami and the other girls in the class had been mercilessly bullying Sakura, but it didn't seem to have any affect.

_Flashback_

"_Sasuke-kun, you go ahead without me, I'll see you later. Tell Mom I'll be late please, I have cleaning duty" Sakura gushed out in one breath. Sasuke nodded "sure, see ya." _

_Sakura watched as he walked out the school gate before turning round to return to the school. Sakura was doing everything herself since her cleaning partner, a girl named Huuga Hinata, was out sick. She cleaned the boards, mopped the floor, put away the desks, re-wrote a register and as she was taking out the trash to finish up for the day she heard someone cry out from behind her "well well, if it isn't little miss Uchiha"_

_Sakura turned, there were a lot of girls, girls from her class. The girls that stood out the most were the three at the front. One with purple hair, one with dark brown cropped hair and one with hazel hair in an afro style. They all sneered at her nastily and suddenly Sakura was beginning to feel really uncomfortable._

_They cornered her. Sakura tried to smile "hello Minna-san, I thought you all went home. Well I better be off too" she tried to walk forward when suddenly the purple haired girl who Sakura remembered her name was Ami pushed her back so hard that the small six year old pinkette fell painfully to the floor. "you're not going anywhere" sneered Ami "at least not until we've all had a little chat"_

_Sakura bowed her head as Ami begun to speak, she listed all the reasons why Sakura was worthless, why she should not be in the school, why she was the odd one out who didn't belong and why she wasn't worth Sasuke-sama's attention. Every word was like a nail or spike in Sakura's heart, all they were doing was voicing all the Uchiha's thoughts about her. _

_Sakura bowed her head and tried to block out her voice and hide behind her bangs._

"_Hey, look at me when I'm talking to you stupid" Ami suddenly shouted and grabbed Sakura's bangs and jerked her upwards. Sakura cried out in pain._

"_Hey wait a minuet" Ami suddenly said "hey guys check out this monster forehead of hers" she said using her other hand to poke her painfully. "Heh, no wonder you wanted to hide that ugly thing" said the girl with the cropped hair. "yeah, too bad you can't hide the rest of you, Forehead girl. What dose Sasuke-sama see in you?" she said once again poking Sakura in the forehead. Then Ami glared "listen here useless, the fact of the matter is, we don't like how you stick out and stick to our Sasuke-sama, so back off or we'll be seeing each other more often."_

But despite the constant bullying Sakura still didn't stop hanging out with Sasuke, if anything the fact that she was always so distant made him worry over her more. Conniving little witch, what was she doing to make him so enamoured? Was she in love with him too, she didn't act like it, she annoyed Ino so much, so much that she so badly wanted to crush her.

But what could she do?

Then it hit her. She knew what she could do, and this could probably help her find out what the connection between that annoying girl and Sasuke was.

* * *

_Later that day..._

Sakura trudged thought the park sadly.

She was bullied again today. Those girls always made fun of her, tormenting her. Sakura hated it, but what could she do? And what she hated the most was how _normal_ they all looked later in class. It made her want to scream.

On the first day of bullying Sakura had straight away gone to her eldest brother for advise, but halfway she had chickened out. She didn't want her brother to think of her as weak. And she had known that he knew something was wrong, Itachi knew Sakura better than anyone else in the world. But thankfully he didn't say anything; he left her to deal with it herself. Itachi was the only one in the whole world who had that confidence in her.

Everyone else all thought that she needed help because she was so weak and vulnerable, she hated that. But Itachi didn't think that way, so Sakura had so badly wanted to prove him right, which was why she had been dealing with the bullying silently. All those girls thought she was with Sasuke in a romantic term. It would be so much easier if she could just tell everyone that Sasuke was only her brother.

But she had promised Itachi that she wouldn't tell anyone. So instead she would come in every morning with her smile and carry on the day as normal.

Sasuke and his friend Naruto made things a little easier. A lot of kids didn't like him, but to Sakura, Naruto was a breath of fresh air among all that trouble. He was troublesome, badly behaved, uncouth, unorganised, had no sense of responsibility and was so much fun to be around. Sakura could see how he had befriended even her stone-cold older brother.

Naruto and Sasuke had a complex friendship. They were rivals first, friends later, to be exact. Always fighting and competing to see who was the best. And the problem was, in things like kunai, Jutsu and tai-Jutsu Sasuke excelled while Naruto...well he did well, just not as good as her brother. Which always got Naruto mad which in turn would get Sasuke annoyed which would lead to them arguing like five year olds. Then Sakura would come in and break them up as their new honorary peace-keeper. They were her boys and even with all the bullying she did not want to give up her time with them.

But because it was so hard keeping her happy smiling face on around them all the time, it was difficult when all the tears would eventually build up.

Since Sakura was a small child, the only one she would ever cry in front of was her oldest brother. But he didn't know about what was wrong, so now Sakura didn't even have him to cry on.

She stopped in the middle of the pavement as the first drops of water began to spill from her eyes. Tears dripped down her face, first one at a time until it was a full on sob. Sakura crouch down and cradled herself in her warms as she wept all the pain from the past week away in her tears.

It seemed like hours of crying.

"Hey"

A voice? Someone was calling her?

"Hey, aren't you the one they're always teasing cause you've got such a big forehead?"

Sakura raised her head slightly. Though her bands she could see a girl crouched down in front of her "who...who are you?" she asked through sobs.

The girl was short and Sakura could tell that she was blond. "Who me?" she said "oh that's easy, my names Ino Yamanaka. Who're you?"

Sakura sniffed "my name's...Sakura" she mumbled quietly.

"Huh? Hello! I can't hear you!" she shook her head "let's try that again okay? Who are you?"

"MY NAME IS SAKURA!" Sakura bellowed a little louder, rising her head slightly.

"That's better" Ino raised her hand and parted Sakura's bangs. "So this is the famous forehead, huh?" she leant forward and Sakura saw that Ino had blue eyes, like a cornflower blue colour. "Wow, it is big, so this is why you hide it with your bangs?"

Sakura felt her eyes tear up again at Ino's gently touch. "That's dumb, it just makes it worse. Makes you look like a sheepdog."

Was Ino supposed to be making Sakura feel better? If so, then she wasn't doing a very good job of it. Sakura hiccupped and sobbed some more, unable to hide away her tears. Ino watched with a strange expression in her eyes. "So your Sakura, huh?"

She nodded.

Ino watched her sob for some more before standing up and turning round. She stopped at the last minute "hey you know what, I've got something special for you, comeback here tomorrow, ok?" she said with a smile before walking off.

Sakura looked up with a shocked expression, feeling a little bewildered. She shook her head with a sad expression.

There was no way she was going tomorrow. No way. Ino was probably just some kid interested in the poor little non-Uchiha girl with the big forehead. Or perhaps she was with the bullies, there was no way she was going to be here tomorrow.

Sakura got up and walked away, rubbing her eyes.

She turned a corner and suddenly found herself bumping into someone. There was a quiet gasp as for once Sakura wasn't the one who went sprawling to the ground.

It was her, the girl who hadn't glared that first day. She lay on the ground, her bag was left open and books had fallen everywhere. Sakura blushed "Im so sorry!"

The girl only stood and began picking up books "Don't worry about it" she said.

Sakura watched her curiously. She'd almost forgotten about her she didn't have much presence in the class and no one seemed to know her name. She had long black hair in two low pony tails and thick glasses, but her face was quite pretty, her eyes were actually a dark violet.

"Um…I'm Sakura" she said quietly "C-can I help?"

"No, I've got it" the girl answered simply "You best be going home Uchiha-san" she stood up and went to leave. Then she suddenly stopped and turned around "Uchiha-san…I think you should be careful about who you make friends with."

"Huh?" Sakura frowned "What do you mean?"

"Nothing. It's just…no, nothing, it's none of my business" and she walked away, leaving Sakura a bit confused

* * *

_The next day_

But against Sakura's better judgement, she found herself waiting at the spot where she had met Ino the day before. It was just curiosity about what the little blind girl wanted.

"Saakuuraa!"

Sakura tuned at the sound of her name. Ino was running towards her. She stopped in front of Sakura "sorry I'm so late, were you waiting long?"

Actually, Sakura had been waiting more than twenty minutes, but out of politeness she shook her head "no, not really."

Ino grinned "Alright now, I want you to close your eyes"

"Why" Sakura said sceptically.

Ino rolled her eyes "come on, just do it, I promise you won't regret it"

So Sakura slowly closed her eyes and when she felt Ino touch her hair she flinched "don't open them yet" Ino barked "you can't open your eyes until I say so no matter what, promise?"

Sakura sighed "okay, promise. So then came the feeling of Ino messing about with her hair until about three minutes later she heard Ino say happily "okay, you can open your eyes now."

So Sakura slowly opened her eyes to find herself staring into a small mirror that Ino was holding up. Only something was different about her reflection. Her bangs were gone and instead her bright pink hair was being held back with a bright red ribbon.

"There" Ino said with a satisfied smile "see, what an improvement. You look a lot better!" she smiled "you can keep that ribbon.

Sakura looked at herself with a growing dislike building in her stomach. She hated people seeing her forehead, but she didn't want to be rude and point that fact out.

"Oh...thanks...but" Sakura began and the smile faded on Ino's face into one of annoyance. "But? But what?"

"My forehead."

Ino rolled her eyes "oh come on! I'm telling ya, the more you try and hide it the bigger deal you make of it. and your face isn't that bad, actually, it's a pretty good face, you just gotta be more confident.

'_Confident' _Sakura just stood there in shock. This was the second time, anyone had ever said that she was fine the way she was. Everyone else always said she should change a little before she would be any good. The only one who said she could be something by being the person she was, the only other person who saw any good in her as she was her eldest brother Itachi.

Sakura had thought that there would be no one else like him, but this was the second time. And after all those days of bullying stacked on top of the pressure of the clans hate of her, this one girls kindness was too much. Sakura found herself crying again.

* * *

Ino watched with shock as suddenly Sakura began crying. _'What the heck?' _what was she crying about now?

"What's wrong now?" she said with a sight. Sakura sniffed "N-nothing."

"It's most definitely not 'nothing' now what's up?"

"It's just, other than Sasuke and Naruto; you're the first person to be nice to me. All the other girls hate me for some reason."

Some reason? Didn't Ami make it perfectly clear that they hated her because she was too close to Sasuke?

And all the other girls in the class just hate how Sakura' so distant, how she never talks to anyone else but Sasuke and Naruto. It was what had made everything so easy to spread the rumour that Sakura didn't speak to the other girls because she thought herself better than them, being an Uchiha.

Wait! Did she really not understand why she was being bullied? From the expression on Sakura's face, Ino could tell she wasn't lying! Perhaps tricking her into thinking they were friends would be easier then she had originally thought. Ino ignored the feelings of guilt that bubbled quietly in her stomach as she saw Sakura's tears.

Ino smiled brightly, she was very good at faking smiles. She had been doing so for her whole life. To be important, you had to be in with the popular crowed, especially after she entered the academy. Ino's family were civilians and owned a flower shop. In shinobi ranks in the academy, clans and families were very important. Because Ino was from a civilian family thought she had had to work twice as hard to survive.

Not many girls would like her if she wasn't tough. Stupid clan girls who thought they were better than her just because they were a shinobi clan. girls who thought they could get anything the wanted. Girls like Sakura with Sasuke. Just because she was from the same clan.

Ino wasn't falling for it, behind those pretty green eyes was a stuck up snob like all the rest. And if Ino couldn't make her 'friends' pay, then she could make her pay instead.

Ino smiled and held out her hand, so let's be friends.

**WOW, I HAD ACTUALLY WANTED THIS CHAPTER TO BE LONGER, BUT THEN IT WOULD TAKE TOO LONG TO WRITE AND I THOUGHT YOU WOULD ALL LIKE IT BETTER IF I POSTED THIS NOW.**

**I KNOW ITACHI HAD TEMPORARILY DISSAPEARED, BUT DONT WORRY, HE'LL MAKE A SHORT APEARENCE IN THE NEXT CHAPTER AND A REGULAR APEARENCE IN THE CHAPTER AFTER THAT.**

**THIS IS, AFTER ALL,AN ITACHI/SAKURA FANFIC.**

**SO PLEASE REVEIW AND I WILL WRIGHT FASTER**

**Original text**

Contribute a better translation


	9. Chapter 9

THANKS FOR ALL YOUR REVEIWS, PLEASE KNOW THAT IM VER GREATFUL AND ITS THAKNS TO YOU THAT THE CHAPTER IS OUT SO QUICK!

SO GIVE YOURSELVES A PAT ON THE BACK (SERIOUSLY! PAT YOURSELVES ON THE BACK)

THE NEXT CHAPTER IS HERE! AND IT'S A ONE!

SO PLEASE READ AND ENJOY, IVE EVEN ADED A LITTLE MILD FLUFF IN THE BEGINING.

OH AND THANKYOU SIMPLY MIZU FOR POINTING OUT THAT SAKURA IS AN UCHIHA (HEHE) I FORGOT ;p

CHAPTER NINE

Sakura smiled happily as she leaped into the room from the patio with one leap. "I'm home!" she called out to the empty walls. When no one answered Sakura felt her heard droop a little, she wanted to tell someone her news. But there seemed to be no one here.

She slipped of her shoes and put on her house slippers and shuffled into the kitchen. Still no one.

She was so happy to have a friend, it felt so wonderful.

Perhaps this was why her brother hadn't wanted her to tell anyone she was his sister. It wouldn't have felt as good if Ino were only doing it to get closer to her brothers. But Ino only knew her as Uchiha Sakura, not Sakura the first daughter of the clans head and younger sister to Uchiha Itachi and Uchiha Sasuke.

She opened the fridge and grabbed a bottle of water and unscrewed the cap. As she drank she made her way into the living area. It was strange, usually someone was always here, if not her father then at least her mother who was a housewife. Sasuke had cleaning duty today so Sakura knew he wouldn't be coming home early with her and Itachi was supposed to be on some mission.

Sakura brightened at the thought of her big brother. At least he was going to be home soon, tomorrow he was due to return home. Sakura loved when her brother came home from missions.

Sakura didn't really care if people were starting to say that her devotion towards her eldest brother was leaning towards a brother complex of some kind. She didn't care; along as Itachi-Nii-chan didn't mind then she saw no reason to care.

But she really did miss her bother sometimes. Sasuke-Nii-chan was a lot of fun to hang out with a lot of the time. But Sasuke lacked Itachi-calm-patience.

Sakura finished her water and tossed the empty bottle at a trashcan. She watched with glee as it landed squarely in the centre. Perhaps her kunai lessons weren't going to complete waste after all.

She turned and froze at the sight as a wide smile spread on her face at the sight of the raven haired male asleep on the sofa. Sakura tiptoed closer and kneeled down to his level.

He was back early; Sakura wasn't expecting him until tomorrow. He must have arrived while she was at school.

Itachi was definitely asleep, and deeply asleep too if he hadn't even woken up by now. Itachi was extremely paranoid sometimes and had the weirdest habit of knowing exactly when someone was watching him, he would even wake up in the middle of the night in his sleep if he sensed the presence of another person. Sakura sort of envied that talent of his, perhaps if she had it then she wouldn't be late to school so often.

She watched him silently with a soft smile. He looked different from usual, sort of more...relaxed. Watching him sleep like this, Sakura couldn't help but take note of how beautifully handsome her eldest brother was. His usually stern and composed face was so clam and tranquil. Long, dark, sooty eyelashes lightly brushed his ivory cheek. The two descending lines that were beginning to form on his face may make some people think he looked older but Sakura thought it suited his character. His long raven locks that their father strongly disapproved off was out of its usual hair tie and lying sprawled on the pillow.

Sometimes Sakura couldn't understand why almost all the girls were so enamoured with Sasuke-Nii when Itachi was much more handsome. She reached forward and carefully caresses a lock of his hair with the skin on her forefinger. She became a little braver when he didn't wake and twisted the lock around her finger. For a boy, Itachi had really soft and light hair, it was another thing that Sakura was jealous of. What she wouldn't give to have such beautiful hair, it almost seemed like such a waste on a boy. That is if it didn't look so perfect on him.

Sakura smiled, her brother was really amazing both inside and outside, she really admired him.

Itachi was so tired.

Almost over four days with no sleep whatsoever, he wasn't used to going so long without sleep. He may be one of the youngest leaf shinobi there was, but he was still nine years old. His body literally nearly gave way from lack of sleep so many times; it was his sheer will power to successfully complete the mission that kept him awake for so long. But the second he got home, nothing could really stop him from collapsing on the sofa and falling into black.

It seemed like days he had been asleep.

He was having a strange dream. He couldn't really remember how it actually begun since he usually didn't have many dreams, but he felt usually happy for some reason. All he could remember was that he was with someone, someone on a close proximity which in itself was strange since being nine and also simply being the person he was, he didn't have a wild interest in females. But for some reason the sight of this girl made him happy. He pulled her into his arms and held her to him.

Just held her.

Just her being beside him was enough, because he loved this person.

He was in love with this person.

Perhaps that's why he had the dream. Because dreams were usually something impossible and hopeless, and he knew that the possibilities of him actually doing something as foolish as falling in love was ridiculous.

He couldn't help but notice however, that whoever the girl in his dream was, she seemed strangely familiar, and he couldn't really remember her face.

Suddenly Itachi realised the chakra signal of another person close to him. He opened his eyes and sat up so fast that the pillow fell to the floor. A small squeak of surprise filled his ears as he turned to the small figure on the floor.

Immediately, his cautious, mood melted away to a feeling of affection.

Sakura

He pointedly ignored the fact of the feeling of familiarity in his dream when he saw his sister.

She blinked before smiling brightly and gushed "Welcome home big brother!"

He smiled "yes" as he swung his legs over till he was sitting properly on the sofa.

She stood and plopped herself beside him as she hugged his arm "I missed you, I'm so glad you're back" she smiled blissfully.

She never could hide any of her feelings; Sakura was a painfully frank child, only shyness kept her from saying her true thoughts. But luckily she didn't have that shyness with him, so she always spoke completely honestly to him, something that most girls were unable to do.

It was a bad quality Nin a ninja's point of view, but it was one of the things he liked the best about her, Itachi didn't really want to point out that weakness. Perhaps when she was older he would help her to be more cautious.

"How was your mission? Did you get hurt? Were there any missing-Nin? Was it a success? Are you healthy or hungry? Tell me" she cried her eyes wide.

Itachi rolled his eyes and looked down. it was then that he noticed something different about her appearance. She was for the first time, freely showing her forehead. Sakura had been unfortunate to have been born with a wide forehead which she was extremely ashamed of. He himself saw nothing wrong with it. It wasn't as if it was compromising her in any way and in fact it rather suited her. Besides, Itachi could tell that hers was the kind that she would grow into as she grew up.

He shook his head "The mission went well, I am not harmed, we did not come across any missing-Nin, it was a success and I am extremely fatigued for I have not eaten or slept in over four days" he replied in the same mono-tone voice. Itachi had found over time that it was easier to answer all her questions first time asked or she would never let them go. It saved him an ear ache. Normally Itachi rather liked the sound of her voice, it was light and warm, but when she was curiously asking a lot of questions it got high and shrill and annoying.

Yes.

Just because she was his sister, it did not mean there weren't times also when he wanted to strangle her.

Luckily those times came rarely. He did not enjoy hurting either of his siblings with words or actions. It was just as well he had such a good temper.

Sakura jumped to her feet "hey big brother!" she cried with glee shining obviously in her eyes "guess what, guess what!"

Itachi half didn't want to know, all he wanted to do was trudge upstairs and sleep for a few years or so, but she was practically bursting at the seams with excitement and anticipation. What she had to say must be important to her if she was so desperate to tell him when she usually would have dragged him upstairs herself by now.

She pointed to her forehead "I met this girl yesterday and today she became my first girl friend! Look Look! She even gave me this ribbon." She grinned "Her name is Ino Yamanaka; she said I should have more confidence in myself. She said I'm in her class, I wonder how I never noticed her. Well that doesn't matter, point is that I finally have my first friend" she paused "Well beside's you and big-brother but you two are my brothers so that's different. Oh and Naruto, but he's more of Sasuke's friend then mine so this is my first girl friend! Isn't that great? And she doesn't think my hair and eyes are weird!"

She was practically sparkling from happiness.

Itachi inwardly smiled.

Good, he was glad for her. He was kinda irritated that even though he had been telling her for years that she should have more confidence in herself it took only one day for some other person to finally get it though Sakura's stubborn skull. Even if people thought she wasn't an Uchiha, that stubborn personality was definitely an Uchiha trait. He raised his hand and ruffled her hair to which she wholly protested against "Onii-chan, don't do that, you know I hate it" she pouted cutely.

He was happy for her; it was good that she had found herself a friend. A friend that was interested in her rather than ties to the main household of the Uchiha clan.

As Sakura had decided to leave the house on her own, Sasuke decided to go early that day since he had morning Duty and get some extra work done. But complications delayed him and he found himself arriving at normal time anyway.

When he entered the room, there were a few girls at one side of the room. He backed out quietly; he really didn't want a headache this morning…

"Oh Sasuke-kun! You're here early!" someone exclaimed and he mentally groaned as the girls surrounded him. Why wouldn't they just go away?

They began barraging him with questions and comments he really couldn't care less about. Slowly, slowly he tried to back out. He should have just waited for Sakura, for some reason the girls stayed away more often when she was with him.

Why were girls so annoying?

"Hey!"

Where was Baka Naruto when he needed him?

"Hey!"

This was…, Sasuke didn't get to finished his thought, because someone poked him hard in the back. The surprise alone made him jump, who the hell. As ferocious as the girls in his class were, they never touched him.

He turned to see a small girl he'd never seen before.

As insignificant the people in his class were, Sasuke made an effort to remember faces, but for the life of him, he couldn't remember this person. She had dark hair in two plaits and thick rectangle glasses.

"Hey" she said, in a cold careless voice. Great, he thought tiredly, now the fan-girls had evolved to touching… "You're in the way"

Of all the things he expected her to say, it wasn't that.

She sighed and pushed past him, making her way into the class.

The girls around him were indignant "How dare you bump Sasuke-kun!" they exclaimed and when it seemed she was ignoring them one grabbed her shoulder "Who do you think you are?"

"Huh?" she said.

"How dare you push Sasuke-kun!" a girl with dark blue hair said angrily. But the girl looked at them listlessly "Who?"

They seemed shocked "Him!" the gestured at him.

The girl looked him up and down, her eyes dark crimson and said "Who are you?" and then she heard the first bell and left with a "Sorry."

"Urgh, That Rue is so creepy" one girl by his side said "She's so empty, don't mind her Sasuke-kun, I think she'd possessed or something!"

Sasuke, to be perfectly honest, wasn't used to people not knowing who he was. But also, to be perfectly honest, he didn't care as he glared at the girl by his side pointing at him "Move" he said coldly and pushed past them all to sit down.

"Hey, Sakura-chan!"

Sakura turned at the gate at the sound of her name. She turned to see running towards her. "Hey Sakura, why are you so late?"

Sakura shrugged shyly "My big brother didn't wake me up this morning, he had morning classroom duty" she said simply. Ino blinked "Oh, I didn't know you had a brother Sakura?"

Sakura inwardly froze, but then clamed a bit. As long as she didn't tell anyone that that brother was Sasuke, then it should be ok to say she had brothers. "Yeah" she nodded "two of them" she said.

Ino nodded but then there was the sound of the bell. So she grabbed Sakura's arm "come on, we're going to be late" she cried with a girlish giggle and dragged Sakura in. Sakura wasn't able to resist or say anything. She was just too shocked about the feeling of having a girl hanging onto her arm.

Sakura smiled.

So this was what it was like to go to school with a friend.

For the next few days, things went pretty much the same. Sakura would meet Ino outside school. She sat next to her in class now and she ate lunch with her. Sasuke didn't mind, in fact he seemed just as glad that Sakura had made a friend. He had gotten irritated of Naruto teasing him for always showing of in front of his little sister.

At first everyone was curious as to why Ino would hang out with Sakura,( It turned out that Ino was quite popular) but they got used to it.

One day Sakura and Ino were eating lunch outside the academy at this restaurant. They had bought their food and gotten some drinks from a nearby vendor and were now sitting on a bench in the shade. Then Ino suddenly put down her food and looked down.

"Hey Sakura" she suddenly said.

"Hm?"

"I wanted to ask you something"

"What is it Ino-chan" Sakura said, taking a deep drink of her drink.

"I wanted to know...what's your relationship with Sasuke-sama? I mean...are you two...you know...boyfriend and well...girlfriend?"

Sakura choked on her apple juice. She coughed violently before Ino smacked her on the back to help her settle down. "W-what! Me and Sasuke-kun...you must be joking, are you serious?"

Ino nodded, her face turned away.

Sakura couldn't help it, she burst out laughing.

Ino pouted "what's so funny" she said angrily with a frown.

Sakura giggled "I'm sorry Ino-chan, it's just the thought of me and Sasuke-kun as boyfriend and girlfriend, well...it's just too bizarre, its hilarious!" she laughed.

Ino stared at her, her eyes as wide as plates "what do you mean by that. Sasuke's cool, handsom, smart...he's the most popular guy in the whole school, how could you not be interested?"

'Perhaps because he's my big brother' Sakura thought ironically before smiling fondly.

"Sasuke and I, well we grew up together, we are after all from the same clan, but I don't feel any special feelings towards him" she said.

"Really" Ino said shocked. Sakura nodded "yeah, you see, to me Sasuke's like...I guess you could say he's like a brother to me. And to feel that way or to date a sibling...well it's weird right? It would be like dating my older brothers" she laughed cheerfully.

Ino looked in shock.

She didn't feel anything towards the Uchiha male? Not at all?

Sasuke was one of the most amazing boys there were, how could Sakura not be interested?

But Ino could see clearly in her eyes that Sakura wasn't lying.

If there was something Ino had learned about Sakura in the time she had spent pretending to be her friend for the past few days was that Sakura had ridiculously expressive eyes. All her emotions showed up in those pools of green so it made it almost impossible for her to tell a convincing lie and what was worse is she was so open about anything.

"I-I see" she stammered with an almost fearful glee. So even though she was close to Sasuke, she had no actual romantic feelings towards him? It was almost too good to be true.

"I see!" she said again much happier and took a swig of her drink with a chuckle. "So Sakura" she said with a smile "Tell me about these brothers of yours, are they older?"

Sakura nodded with a shy smile "yes"

"Ohh, by how many years?"

Sakura paused, trying to add them up in her head "well my second older brother is only a few months older than me; we're actually really close in age. I was born a few months after him so we sometimes think of each other a little like twins or something. And my other brother is older than us by three years; he's nine years old now"

"So what, is he in the academy?"

"No, not really"

"Ohh" Ino smiled "care to elaborate?"

"Sakura blushed "I'd rather not, big brother can be incredibly paranoid sometimes"

It was then that Ino saw something in Sakura's eyes, she wasn't being completely truthful, but it wasn't anything big so Ino let it slide.

"So..." she prompted. When Sakura didn't reply she asked "what are the two of them like?"

Sakura tipped her head to the side with a complex smile "well, they're really protective. Since me and my second brother are so close in age were really close. He's a little self-centred and brooding and can be a real snob when it comes to sharing books. But he's also really nice and sometimes when I have nightmares he lets me sleep in his bed and we stay up half the night talking about random things. It's one of the rare times he talks freely to me these days, because in the Uchiha clan it's discourages to be too emotional. But he and I get on really well, he's a good brother."

She smiled "And then there's my oldest brother. He's really cold sometimes and isn't very good at showing his true feelings. But..." she smiled so warmly that Ino felt drawn in "He's the best brother a girl could have. He's so kind to me. He listens to me and protects me , but unlike the rest of my family, his way of protecting me isn't like treating me like some pathetic china doll that can't do anything right but rather letting me do things for myself and I really appreciate that.

"He's really patient and get moody sometimes even though most people can't tell but I can, of and he's stubborn, very stubborn. Like, once he's got something in his head it's almost impossible to change him mind. He once said he was going to learn English and he spent night and days studying until he could speak it almost fluently. Oh yeah, and he's real smart, father says he a...um..." she tried to remember the word "...Prodigy!" she gasped "That's it, he's the smartest and best member of the clan. but even though he acts stern and serious all the time there are times when he treats me so gently, cause I'm his little sister. We have the best conversations when he actually talks; those are what I look forward to the most. But he can be a total perfectionist so he rarely had the time these days. I respect him so much, some people have even commented I have a bit of a brother-complex toward him, but I can't help it!" she laughed.

Ino watched as she talked about her bothers. Whoever they were they were obviously close.

"Oh, it's her?" Ino looked where Sakura was watching and saw the creepy girl of the class leaving early again. "I've been meaning to ask, who's that?"

"Her?" ino frowned "I think her name's Rue Asahina."

"You think?" Sakura asked "Why don't you know?"

"No one really knows anything about her, she really quiet you know, she doesn't care about anyone, and she always disappears after school. Everyone hates her, I bet she thinks she's better than us"

"Hmm" Sakura said, in deep thought "But she seemed nice to me. But you know once she gave me this weird warning. She said to be careful of my friends"

Ino choked "D-did she now? Did she say anything else?" Like how she'd only befriended Sakura to get closer to Sasuke.

"No, she left after that."

Ino felt a little conflicted. The reason she approached Sakura was because she wanted to separate her from Sasuke, but Sakura genuinely seemed like a sweet girl. She did feel a little bad about deceiving her like this.

The next day came the opening of the midterm exams. And Ino was sure she was going to fail the written exams for sure.

She had come in early that morning, lots of people had and they were all studying. But it wasn't doing her any good, she just didn't know how to answer any of the questions. Especially in math, Ino was sure math hated her.

It was then that she felt someone gently tap her shoulder. "Hey Ino, what's wrong"

Ino turned and looked up into emerald eyes "Oh, hey Sakura, it's nothing math just hates me" she groaned and turned back to her question, biting down on her pencil.

She felt Sakura's gaze on her back for a while before the pink haired child pulled a char and sat beside her blond female friend.

She stared down at Ino's paper for a moment "If you carry the one on this equation in the other direction, then the answer will become much easier"

Ino looked up "huh?"

Sakura pointed to another question "and here, you worked this part out wrong, completely wrong. I you just do this though..." she took a pencil and began writing something down on Ino's revision paper. Ino watched with curiosity before she finally gasped. The notes Sakura was writing, she actually understood them!

"Wow Sakura, I didn't know you were good at math."

Sakura laughed and playfully rapped her forehead "I'm good at most things to do with written exams and information. The Uchiha clan had quite a library and I love to read. Turns out though there are only books that help you learn. I guess this big forehead of mine is good for something, I have a photographic memory."

Her eyes lit up "hey!" she exclaimed "I have an idea, why don't I help you revise?"

Ino looked in shock. Around this time, everyone was always too busy with their own studying to help anyone else "are you serious, what about you?"

Sakura shrugged "I could manage" she grinned "and besides, you're my best friend, how could I leave you alone like this when math so obviously hates you?" she giggled.

Ino stood frozen for a moment before smiling warmly. Sakura could be so nice sometimes, it was the first time anyone had ever done something like this genuinely without any ulterior motives. It was nice; who knew a clan girl could be so...different!

So for the next few days Sakura helped Ino diligently with her studies and Ino realised something.

She was beginning to wonder if this was such a good idea after all.

The original plan was to befriend Sakura and then have the other girls bully her later on and to stick the knife in Ino would join in this time. The feeling of having your only friend betray you would be crushing, and Ino wasn't sure if she wanted to do it anymore.

She and Sakura were slowly becoming real friends and the guilt was becoming really bad. Sakura was such a sweetie.

She was like a little child always smiling, always clumsy, always honest. She was a breath of fresh air but held a fierce wit and a good sense of humour and Ino really enjoyed her company.

On this particular day Iruka sensei was giving a mock exam and for the first time in her whole life, Ino actually knew most of the answers!

She turned to Sakura and gave her a thumbs up. Sakura grinned. Two hours later they were being given back their papers and low and behold Ino got an 87% on her test!

"Yeah!" she cried and grabbed Sakura I a crushing hug "Sakura's you're a genius! Thank you so much!"

Sakura blushed but choked "Ino...chan...can't...breath" Ino released her and Sakura choked for a minute before Ino thumped her on the back. "It's nothing Ino-chan, but I think we should continue to study" she said seriously.

The next day the two revised like normal when they were interrupted from behind "um Uchiha-san?"

Sakura and Ino turned and to their complete shock there were at least seven girls behind them. All girls who had bullied Sakura. They were clutching their books and looking down nervously.

"Umm...Uchiha-san" the first girl said softly "I...we were wondering, because you helped Yamanaka-san to get such a good grade, that you could...perhaps...tutor us as well?"

What cheek, they gave Sakura hell for so long and now they were asking for help? Forget it, no way, not way Sakura would be so forgiving. She looked to Sakura with a smug look but to her surprise Sakura had reversed back to her shy atmosphere. "ummm..." she said "well...ok."

"Sakura!" Ino gasped.

Sakura looked at her "well, it's not as if it will take up any of my time, and they all do need help" she said.

The girls were looking equally shocked, they were sure she was going to say no. The hadn't wanted to ask for help, but they were all failing on math and Sakura had helped Ino with her work so well she got 87%!

And besides, according to the rumours, the reason she didn't talk to anyone was because she was stuck-up clans-girl that thought herself better than anyone else, that couples with their bullying they were sure she would say no.

They weren't expecting her to say yes. And they certainly weren't expecting her small shy yet dazzling smile "I hope I can be of some assistance"

To say in the least Ino wasn't happy about these change in developments in the least. It used to be that Sakura would spend all her time with Ino, but these days they hardly got any time to themselves because Sakura was always tutoring the other girls,(with the exception of Ami and her group who still hated Sakura too much!)

But Ino was getting annoyed; yes annoyed was what it was. Because she refused to believe that she was jealous.

"Ino-chan" Ino snapped back to attention and looked au at the pink a hired girl. "Ino-chan, I can't walk home with you today, I promised I would help some of the other girls with their work."

That was the last straw. A whole week!

"you know what, I don't even care anymore" Ino said spitefully, you go off with your new friends, I don't need you, in fact don't talk to me ever again" and with that she turned around and walked off in a huff leaving Sakura standing there with a shocked, hurt expression. "Ino-chan?"

Meanwhile Ino was fuming.

Sakura was no different from the rest of the clan-girls. She hadn't been interested in being her friend, the minuet some better clan girls had come along she had dropped Ino like a hot potato. Ino couldn't believe that she was actually contemplating leaving Sakura alone and becoming her real friend!

Hah!

Yeah right.

"Ino" Ino turned to see Ami and the girls standing there with their arms crossed over "you've been playing this dumb charade forever, when are we gonna deal with the girl already?" she said with a whine.

Ino stood there for a moment before smiling evilly "tomorrow."

Sakura was feeling so lonely. She had become too used to Ino's presence and it hurt to know her best friend as avoiding her. She tried to catch Ino all day but the blond haired girl was avoiding her and Sakura wasn't able to find her at lunch but Sakura was so tired she had to sleep.

She had been doing her studying late in the night cause she spent all her other time helping all the other girls with their studies and Ino, especially Ino. Sakura had felt so grateful for all the friendship Ino had given her she had spent a lot of time making a study guide for Ino with mathematics to help her.

But it made things difficult.

But she hadn't had the chance to finish it. That was the real reason she hadn't been able to walk home with her the other day. because usually they always took the long way through the park, but Sakura had wanted to go home early so she could finish it and still have time to spend with her brothers since Itachi was due to go on another mission soon.

He had spare time, so she and Sasuke had been able to show him their new skills from the academy. it was brilliant, seeing his calculating gaze access them and give them pointers. Of course Sasuke had gotten into a huff when Itachi pointed out that Sasuke had been throwing his practice Shurikin wrong. But Sakura had soaked in every little bit of advice and criticism she could.

But in the times they had gotten something right, he would give a half smile or smirk and tell them it was good. It was the type of thing she had dreamed of, bringing her even closer to her brother.

Call her selfish, but even though she wanted to finish her present, she also wanted her precious time with her older brother since he as rally home or had any time to spare.

But Sakura was hoping to catch Ino after school.

As the bell went Sakura leaped up, Ino was in a split class that afternoon so Sakura ran out of class to find her. But she looked everywhere. Sakura stood there feeling dejected and sad.

"Sakura!" she turned and perked up "Ino-chan!"

Ino was standing there with a smirk and a hand on her hip. "hey there, I got something for you" she nodded her head "follow me."

At first Sakura didn't follow, something was different, Ino still seemed angry. But Sakura wanted to make up, and to be a good friend sometimes one had to swallow ones pride. So she took in a deep breath and followed her.

They went into the park.

"Ino" Sakura said hesitatingly "why are we..." Wham! Sakura fell to the ground. "arrrr" she cried "what happened?" she looked up and sat frozen looking up at three girls. The three who had started her bullying. As well as some of the girls that she had helped!

"But wait, I don't understand" she said softly "what are you doing"

The other girls had strange expressions of guilt on their faces, as if they didn't want to be doing this. But the three at the front still had smug faces as they looked down at her.

"Listen here Sakura, we told you to keep away from Sasuke-sama, but you didn't listen, so no you're paying the penalty." She said kicking dirt at her.

Sakura then saw someone that made her eyes widen with shock and hurt.

Ino watched Sakura on the ground as she looked at her with those expressive green eyes that seemed to see right through you. She pointedly ignored the stabbing guilt at betraying her trust. 'no!' she chided herself 'snap out of it Ino. Remember, she deserves what's she's getting' but the feeling pawing at her gut remained.

"I-Ino-chan?" she stuttered "Doushite?"

Ami smirked "Aww, did you think Ino-chan was your friend? News flash Sakura, she was faking it!"

Sakura's eye widened.

"Yeah" Ami continued "you see, we just wanted to know what your relationship with Sasuke-sama was and to keep you away from him. With you spending all your time with Ino Sasuke would be left alone like always. He doesn't belong to only you know"

"That's right!" added Yuuko

"Sasuke-sama is everyone's" furthered Michiru.

Them Ami scowled "but then Michiru here saw you walking home with Sasuke yesterday so obviously our plan isn't working."

Ino didn't know this, Sakura was with Sasuke? Perhaps...No, Sakura wasn't like that with Sasuke, she saw him as only a friend. So if she was with Sasuke, did that mean she wasn't with the other girls after all? Did she just need to go home early for something and she didn't tell her so Ino wouldn't worry?

"Face it Sakura" said Ami "no one really cares about you, you're a hopeless, stuck-up know it all forehead-girl. Can't you see no one wants you here? Think-your-so-great, what makes you so special that you're any better than the rest of us?"

She smirked "even your only friend hated your guts, she was only pretending you like you"

Ino turned away; somehow she didn't want to see the hurt and betrayal in Sakura's eyes. even if this was all a mistake, there was no way Sakura would just forgive her and things could just go back to the way they were."

"YOU'RE WRONG!"

Ino froze at the sound of Sakura's voice reverberating through the park. Everyone went silent as they stared at the girl in shock who was leaning forward with a determined look in her green eyes.

"You're wrong" she said fiercely "Ino-chan would never do something like that. Sure she might have started being my friend as a joke to begin with, but..." she paused and looked down sadly "...I was too happy to care. For the first time someone was showing kindness to me. I had a feeling there may be a reason behind it, why she was suddenly being so nice to me, but I didn't care because for the first time, I had a friend"

Ino looked in shock.

She knew?

She knew all along?

"But then..." Sakura continued "Ino changed, her actions became more relaxed, she talked to me freely. I think she was beginning to see me as a real friend, and I was so happy. So you're wrong! because Ino doesn't hate me, I know she doesn't. Because Ino is a good person, she wouldn't do something like that. She's a good person and I believe in her! And even if she was pretending, Im glad to have been her friend!"

She was huffing from lack of breath and there were tears in her eyes when she finished, but the fierce determined look in her eyes never wavered and Ino could tell she meant ever word of what she said. To Ino's complete surprise she felt a tear well up in her eye.

'Sakura'

Ami scowled "you-you-you're so stupid!" she cried as she raised her hand to hit Sakura. Sakura cringed and closed her eyes. But the blow near came.

When she opened her eyes she stared in with shock that mirrored in everyone's eyes at the sight of Ino, catching Ami's punch and shielding Sakura"

"Ino-chan" Ami gasped "W-why?"

Ino threw her fist away and crossed her arms "Knock it off Ami, this has gone far enough. Sakura and Sasuke are only friends within a clan, don't you think your jealousy had gone far enough"

Ami gasped but Ino paid no heed as she turned to Sakura who looked up with wide EYES "Ino-chan?"

Ino held out her hand for Sakura and smirked "Gee Sakura, you're such a cluts, can't you do anything right?"

"W-wait!" Ami spluttered. She turned to the others "you aren't going to let her get away with it, Sakura's so annoying. She's cold and self-centred and thinks she's so..."

"Oh give it up!" Ino cried "you all know Sakura isn't anything like that. She doesn't have a stuck-up or selfish bone in her entire body, and you know it!"

"Well!" Ami yelled out "Don't just stand there!"

But the girls shifted nervously from side to side.

"WHAT!" Ami screeched

"Well" one girl said "you said Sakura didn't talk to anyone else because she was rude, but she did help us with her studies, and when we talked to her, she was actually very nice"

"Yeah" conceded another girl "she didn't act stuck-up, in fact she forgave up for bullying her instantly. I think you're wrong too"

And one by one they all crossed over to Sakura's side.

"I'm sorry Uchiha-san" she said "we're all sorry. We shouldn't have misjudged you like that" Sakura smiled brightly "it's ok, I understand"

Everyone was in shock at her amazing kindness. There wasn't many girls who could forgive so easily like that.

The first girl smiled "I hope we can redo everything and be good friends for real?"

Ami was spluttering with anger but before she could say anything, she was interrupted.

"Sakura!" a boy's voice called out and everyone recognised that voice.

Sasuke suddenly appeared, his hand in his pocket "Hey Sakura, where did you go, I've been looking..." he trailed off as soon as he saw the situation. Sakura a little bruised with tears in her eyes and three girls standing menacingly before her (he completely ignored the girls standing on Sakura's side).

"Sakura" he said, suddenly he casual voice had turned ice-cold "don't tell me...you've been bullied"

Sakura seemed frozen; her eyes were wide as plates.

"So when you were acting so strangely that one week, it was because you were being bullied?" he glared furiously at Ami, Yuuko and Michiru as well as the girls who were still on her side (those being fellow fan-girls of Sasuke who hated Sakura equally).

He stomped forward and grabbed Sakura by the wrist "come on" he said "I'm taking you home. And you..." he glared even more forcefully at Ami and the others "I'll deal with tomorrow"

But just as he was about to drag her away one of the fan-girls in the group cried "It's not fair Sasuke-sama!"

"Yeah" another whined "why is Sakura so important, why she so different"

"What makes her special enough to be so close to you?"

"You aren't even going out!"

Sasuke looked with stunned eyes that tuned angry "Going out!" he exclaimed "What the heck are you talking about? Sakura's my little sister, not my girlfriend!"

Everyone went silent for what seemed like hours.

Sakura suddenly cried out in pain "Onii-chan" she cried forgetting to address him as 'Sasuke-kun' in her shock "Your squeezing my wrist too tight!"

Sasuke released her instantly but instead held her hand in a more gently grasp.

"S-sister?" Ami gasped. "But that's not possible! we thought..."

"What" Sasuke said "It's not uncommon knowledge that I have a sister"

"Yes, but we didn't think...her!"

Ino was still in shock.

Sakura was...Sasuke's sister!

So that second older brother who was so close to her in age, the one she cherished...he was Sasuke? That would explain why she was always with Sasuke, and why he acted differently around her. She was his little sister!

"Sasuke glared "you have five seconds to run or..."

But he didn't even finish his sentence before they left.

And then he proceeded to drag Sakura home, leaving behind a stunned audience.

Sakura didn't look up into her brother's face as they walked home and he refused to let go of her hand.

He was angry, definitely really angry. When he was at his angriest he would go deadly silent.

"Um…thank-you for helping me" she said softly.

"What the hell were you thinking" Sasuke said quietly, his voice very low "Why didn't' you tell me you were being bullied?"

"It was only at first, everyone was being nice recently, so I thought it didn't matter" she said softly.

"But you could have told me when I started, I said id protect you, but how can I do that when I don't even know what the problem is?" he said.

Sakura shook her head wildly "It's not your fault Nii-san, really, it's not!"

"If I wasn't there, you wouldn't have ever told me" he said moodily.

"How did you know?" Sakura asked curiously.

Sasuke stopped and shoved his hands into his pockets.

_He was just going home, Sakura was staying at school for a while so there was really nothing for him to do._

_As he was leaving, a familiar voice called out "Hey"_

_He turned, it was Asahina. She looked at him for a moment and he realised she was trying to remember his name._

_"Sasuke" he supplied. Usually he wouldn't speak with girls like this, but Rue intrigued him a little. She was completely unnoticeable, and had spent a good year without speaking to any particular person. That she was talking to him when she didn't even know his name had him curious._

_She shrugged "That girl, Sakura, she's your sister isn't she?" _

_That surprised Sasuke, "Yeah, what of it"_

_"I think you should look for her. She'd still on school grounds, you can find her quickly"_

_Sasuke raised an eyebrow "Why?"_

_Asahina shrugged "Believe me if you want, I don't know why I'm even getting involved." And then she turned and walked away._

"I wasn't going to listen to her at first, but now I'm glad I did."

"Asahina-san?" Sakura said thoughtfully.

"Anyway," Sasuke interrupted and turned to her, his hands on her shoulders "Sakura, please promise me that you'll tell me next time something like this happens. Please?"

Sakura bowed her head "Ok"

The next day, Sakura caught Ino before they got to the school gate and before the blond could even say anything she bowed deeply and cried out "I'm sorry!"

Ino blinked "For what?"

"For lying to you about my brothers" Sakura said straitening "I'm sorry for not telling you I was Sasuke's sister, I didn't know you liked him, you must think I'm such a bad person."

Ino once again tried to interrupt but Sakura continued "But you see, my brother told me I shouldn't tell anyone, and I think it's because he knew that if I made any friends, they should be because they wanted to be friends with me, not Sasuke's little sister."

Then she rummaged through her bag and pulled out a notebook and handed it to her "Here, I made this for you, so you won't have any more trouble with math"

Ino just stared at the notebook, then smiled and clapped Sakura on the shoulder "Hey, no sweat Sakura. I don't really care; in fact I'm sort of relieved, now I don't have to worry about friends developing feeling for each other and anything like that. Besides" she grinned "we're friends aren't we?"

Sakura smiled brightly "Yeah"

WOW, REALLY LONG CHAPTER. I DIDDNT HINK IT WOULD BE THIS LONG. GOOD THING I DESIDED TO WRIGHT IT AS A SEPERATE CHAPTER. SOR OF MAKES UP FOR THE SHORT ONE LAST TIME.

PLEASE REVEIW, I PEOMISE SOME REALLY INTERESTING DEVELOPMENTS ON SAKURA AND HER DARLING BROTHER ITACHI NEXT CHAPTER. MORE THAN EIGHT REVEIS WOULD BE BRILLIANT.

OH, AND HERE'S A QUESTION OF MINE THAT HAD ALWAYS BOTHERED ME—IS KAKASHI'S FIRST NAME: HATAKE OR KAKASHI? BECAUSE IM CONFUSED. PLEASE TELL ME IN A REVEIW.

REVEIW!


	10. Chapter 10

HELLO EVERYONE!

I WAS SO SUPRISED BY THE NUMBER OF REVEIWS, YOU PEOPLE REALLY KNOW HOW TO MAKE A GIRL FEEL LOVED, IM TOUCHED!

PLEASE READ AND ENJOY AND THALYOU FOR ALL YOUR WONDERFUL SUPPORT.

I DONT OWN NARUTO

* * *

CHAPTER 10

The rain poured down rare icy cold needles that pelted upon a team of Shinobi returning to their village. The team was made up of one adult and three minors. The adult being the oldest at 23 brought up the rear of the formation. The middle consisted of one Kunoichi; Yukimiyo Asa and one shinobi; Tsumino Yuu. Both age thirteen.

The one leading the formation was, by far not only the youngest of the team, but also one of the youngest Shinobi to come out of the village hidden in the leaves at the age of only nine years old.

Itachi felt like he had forgotten what it was like to feel warm; they had been travelling non-stop for the past two days after another C-ranked mission. Even though it was common knowledge that Uchiha Itachi could do so much more than simple D and C-rank missions but his team however weren't. But Itachi was fine with this, it wasn't as if he were in any hurry to go onto missions like assassinations and undercover spying like most A and B-rank missions.

But nonetheless, he was tired, hungry, thirsty and more exhausted then he could remember. They had been running thought heavily wooded trees too so it had not been an easy journey back but somehow he managed to pull it off with a calm demeanour and still have enough energy to take the lead.

He could feel the jealous eyes of his team-mates goring into his back, he could also feel that there chakra level was low and weren't doing as well as he was to keep up.

Itachi resisted the urge to roll his eyes.

Who said that genin teams were to teach team-work and socializing friendship?

Whoever did, he would like to seriously reprimand them since it was hard to created bonds with two thirteen year old who hated everything about you. But he did not care, all he had to do was wait until the chunin exams and he would then be put into cells of teams depending on the mission and the chances of being on the same team as Yuu or Asa were very slim.

So pointedly ignoring the glaring of his teammates, the icy, chilly wind, the freezing cold water of the rain and the impending darkness that midnight brought as he pressed on without fail with only the soul knowledge that the place he was heading towards was warm and dry to keep him conscious.

The mission had been relatively simple, an escort mission for some rich boy from a city on the border of fire country. He had stupidly sent his servants home before him because he wanted to prove to his father he could last on his own but had realised that he did not know the correct way back. So he hired Itachi's team to guide him.

It had taken a week to get to his city due to all the stops he wanted to make in passing towns and the only trouble along the way had been when the fool had strayed too far in a village and was nearly mugged by some thieves. Yuu had been with him at the time and had swiftly dealt with them while Itachi brought them to the police station. Simply because Itachi was the strongest on his team, it did not mean that his teammates were weak. In fact they were the strongest to graduate from the older class and the only ones who could stand on similar ground to Itachi, or at least close to it.

The second the man had been returned, they had set off. But unfortunately it was the rainy season in Fire country and it had poured badly.

At first Masato-Sensei had thought they could wait the rain out. But then a day later it proved that it wasn't going to lighten up for any long period of time. Perhaps for a few minutes a day but that wouldn't get them anywhere. So instead they risked it and ran home in the icy rain.

Konoha may be situated in the country of fire, but it did not mean that it was always hot. In fact it was even, there was a hot season, a cold season, a dry season and a rainy season. Like most normal countries.

He raised his hand impulsively to wipe away some water that had trailed into his eyes and was dripping off his hair. He was soaked to the bone yet he retained a steady pace, neither slowing nor speeding up.

Recently, Itachi had taken to craving these times away from the village, and he did so for one reason.

_Sakura, _His younger sister.

Lately, things at home had seemed...different.

When he was around her, things felt more...tense, he didn't know how to react around her anymore. Simple things, like when she would glomp him in a hug or lean over his shoulders to read the scroll in his arms, became less casual. His breath would hitch and his heart rate would increase and he didn't know why.

He felt suffocated around her and the same time when he wasn't near Sakura he would find himself wanting nothing more than to be with her. He had always been protective of her, but then again he acted the same way towards Sasuke. However, he would find himself brooding on her and her alone, almost forgetting Sasuke for the time being, which was a shock, since he had never played favourites before, at least never to such an extent.

He always wanted to be seen in good way in her eyes and that confused him since Itachi had never before cared about what anyone in his family thought of him.

He had requested all the longest missions from his sensei with hopes of being away from Sakura and in those missions he found himself a sort of peace. However, it wouldn't be long before he would wonder about his younger sister. Even now, he half wanted to return to her as soon as possible and half wanted to stay as far away from her.

Something had changed, perhaps it had always been this way but had slowly been increasing until he finally noticed it. Perhaps things were normal and this was a feeling all brothers feel for their sisters. It wouldn't be the first time he was protective. Perhaps it was only that.

Yet...if that were the case then why did he feel so unusually happy at the thought of seeing her again? As an older brother, to feel this kind of happiness for even a sibling, it was surly to much?

"Uchiha, you lacking behind" Yuu suddenly called harshly, snapping Itachi out of his thoughts.

He shook his head and sped up.

Whatever the reason for his anxiousness and happiness, it wouldn't do to dwell on it now of all times.

By the time they had finally reached the village it was well past midnight, so there was no point in turning in the mission statement when the Hokage was likely to just send you away again. Itachi was given the responsibility to write the written version and in exchange Asa would go early in the morning to give the verbal one.

Out of the two Asa got the better version. To a top ninja Itachi, writing a mission statement was a simple task, but to nine year old boy Itachi it was only a boring pain in the neck.

He reached the Uchiha complex.

Koichi, one of the night guards was on duty, he only opened the door with a nod to Itachi which he returned.

Itachi trudged down the silent streets of the Uchiha complex.

So quiet, you would almost think it were a ghost town. He sighed and wiped away more water. He felt like a drowned cat, even travelling in rain hadn't been this bad. If Sakura were here, she would yell at him some nonsense about even though he was a genius he wasn't impervious to colds.

Why did his thoughts always revert to her again somehow?

Finally he reached his home. He stepped into the roofed porch and felt the rain above his head cease. Carefully he slid the door open as to not wake the rest of the household. "Tadaima" Itachi said softly, not expecting anyone to answer.

The first thing he did was to grab the kitchen towel and dry his face off from all the rain, but was unsuccessful as all it did was soak the water up leaving him as wet as before. He sighed and turned to go up the stairs but then something caught his eye.

On the coffee table was a kunai.

He stopped and carefully picked it up.

This kunai, it was the present their father had given Sakura.

When she had come first in her year in an important written exam, he was pleased. He said she was doing well and as a reward he gave her a specially made kunai, her first one. It had the Uchiha symbol engraved in it and Sakura couldn't be happier.

She usually took such good care of it, polishing it for hours, setting it up just to look at it in her room, she hardly ever used it for practice since it was the first present their father had ever gifted Sakura so what was it doing here?

Perhaps Sasuke had taken it out and forgotten to put it back. He had taken to doing that just to annoy Sakura; he would need to tell him later that it wasn't good to take things that belonged to his sister since she would most likely berate him for it later.

He turned it over in his hands.

It was blunt from lack of sharpening. Since Sakura was only six she wasn't able to sharpen weapons herself yet and usually another would have to do it for both her and Sasuke. Itachi sighed and sat down on a wooden stool. Even though he was wet, cold and tired he found himself taking out his sharpening stone and scraping it against her blade.

Once it was adequately sharp he returned the stone and stood.

He went upstairs and stopped outside her and Sasuke's room before slowly opening it as to not wake her.

She was asleep, her cover all twisted since Sakura when alone was not a quiet sleeper. It was unbelievable, whenever she slept with Sasuke or anyone else se was quiet and normal. But leave her on her own and she would toss and turn and usually end up throwing half her bed on the floor.

He smirked and carefully set the kunai down on her bedside table. But as he turned to go he suddenly stopped and looked down.

Perhaps it was simply because he was exhausted and hungry so it caught him unaware, but looking at her now she was so beautiful.

Her bed was right beside the open window she insisted on leaving every night. The moonlight was cascading upon her, turning her pink her almost a slivery white, her peach sin looked alabaster and she looked so feminine yet with a smile on her face she looked to him to be so much Sakura. His eyes looked over her face, her long lashes brushed her cheeks delicately, her chest rose lightly with every breath a small sigh; she must be having good dreams.

His eyes were drawn to her lips and slowly his hand which had now dried, rose and lightly traced her bottom lip. So smooth, she had accomplished what most females sent hours of lip products to accomplish without even trying. He wondered...

It was then that he realised what he was doing, he was imagining what it would be like to kiss his little sister!

Surly that wasn't something a brother was supposed to think. But if he wasn't thinking of her as a brother, then how was he thinking of her?

His hand drew away like the viper it was and the sudden sharp movement caused her to moan and turn in her bed "Onii-sama" she said softly.

She was dreaming of him!

No, she was dreaming of her big brother. He knew it was his she was referring to because Sakura had taken to calling Sasuke 'Onii-chan' and him 'Onii-sama'

But why was hearing her call him Onii-sama making something in his chest twist so painfully, yet the idea that she was dreaming of him making him feel so happy?

He shook his head and hurriedly went out of her room.

* * *

Sakura was annoyed.

She was more than annoyed; she was so annoyed she didn't even know the word for it.

Her brother had returned from his recent mission two days ago, but he was avoiding her!

Ever since that morning

_Flashback_

_Sakura leaped down the last stairs with a satisfied grunt. She looked up and to her utter surprise and happiness she spied her big brother sitting on the sofa writing something._

_He was back!_

_She hadn't been expecting him back so soon. But then that's what happened when they sent her big brother on such easy missions. She had met the man he was guarding, he was the biggest idiot ever, Sakura felt sorely sorry for Itachi, having to guard that. But now it was over and he was probably writing the mission statement again. _

_For some reason he always got stuck writing the mission statement, perhaps it was more fun than writing essays, even though Sakura really didn't think writing essays was fun._

_She tip toed quietly behind him, even though she was sure that he was going to notice her soon. And then leaped foreword from behind._

"_Onii-sama!" she cried hugging him from behind "you're back!"_

_But then for some strange reason he tensed so suddenly he could have been made of wood. "Onii-sama?" she asked, sideling to stand before him._

_He was looking away with a weird, almost distressed expression and his cheeks were ever so slightly brushed with red? _

"_Onii-sama?" she asked again "What's wrong? Oh wait, were you out in the rain?" she frowned "Don't tell me you got sick, why won't you listen, just because you are some super genius, doesn't mean you can't get sick!" and then she leant forward and rested her forehead against his to see if he had a fever._

_But the seconds their foreheads touched he grabbed her from under the arms and set her aside before standing up abruptly and walking off. Leaving a confused Sakura behind._

Sakura couldn't think what was wrong. Had she done something that had made him angry? Was he sick? Perhaps that was why his cheeks had been red.

One thing was for sure, she wasn't going to put up with this for long.

* * *

Sasuke stood at the back door and watched his older brother slipping on his sandals.

"Onii-sama" he said, suddenly all shy.

Itachi stopped and turned.

"Can you train with me?"

At first Itachi didn't say anything, but then he sighed "I'm sorry, Sasuke, but I have training for myself" He said softly in his usual mono-tone.

Sasuke's six years old shoulders drooped "You're always training or something" he pouted. Itachi just looked at his little brother for a moment before leaning back and poking him in the forehead "Maybe another time Sasuke" he said simply and stood.

Sasuke only nodded.

It was always like this; brother would come home and go straight to training. He never spent any time with him anymore. When they were younger Itachi always had time for him, but now Sasuke hardly ever saw anything of the big brother he admired.

Itachi suddenly stopped.

"Nii-sama, what is it" Sasuke asked looking up.

Itachi sighed and stepped to the side as something suddenly fell from the sky with a scream. His hand came out quick as lightning and caught a hold of it. Sasuke blinked and to his utter surprise found Itachi holding the scruff of the neck of a very disgruntled Sakura. "I almost had him too" she whined before Itachi suddenly dropped her and she fell to the ground in a squeal.

"Itai" she whined rubbing her sore bottom. "Onii-sama, you're too rough. You could have put me down gently"

Sasuke sweat dropped. "Sakura" he said "May I ask why you were on the roof"

Sakura looked up "I don't really know Onii-sama. I guess just to see if I could catch Onii-sama before he left." She looked up at him "Hey Onii-sama, can you train with me today"

"No" he said.

Sasuke looked up in surprise. His answer was a little too fast.

Sakura's face crumbled in disappointment "eh, Why?" she asked.

He sighed "I'm sorry"

Sakura pouted "no fair, you always come home and take off so easily, we never get to see you any more" she stuck her tongue out and stood to her feet "Onii-sama is a Baka, stingy!" She cried.

Itachi only smirked and shrugged his shoulders before carrying on his way.

Once he was out of view Sasuke sighed "You're still going to follow him aren't you?"

"Yep" she replied with a smile before slipping on her own sandals.

Sasuke frowned "Why though, you know it's pointless? Onii-sama will just say no, he doesn't have time for us anymore."

"I know he will say no" Sakura said "Because that's just the kind of person Onii-sama is. I bet there's something on his mind and he's using training to escape it. He's that kind of Baka in his own way."

"But..."

Sakura smiled "You know Onii-sama, you got to take the initiative when it comes to big brother, or you'll never be heard by him. And anyway" she pouted "He's so stingy, I mean he's already one of the greatest ninja's there are, why can't he take five minutes to train us. You may just say 'Ok' every time, but I'm not going down so easy. I mean, how can we waste this golden opportunity one of the best ninja's in history is our older brother! There's no way he's getting away without giving us some tips or something" she spouted "Stingy Onii-sama"

And with that she turned "You coming?"

Sasuke was about to say yes, but then something made him shake his head "No, I think I'll stay here and train myself instead" he said simply.

Sakura shrugged "Suit yourself!"

* * *

Itachi watched with satisfaction as the twenty-fifth kunai hit for the twenty-fifth time directly in the centre of the bull's-eye.

This was what he needed, some training. Training was something he understood, training didn't confuse him.

Ever since that night, when he had seen her sleeping, and the sudden urge to kiss her had filled his mind, things just weren't the same.

No, more so they were the same, only they were more intense.

And that was another thing that worried him.

Being around her was suffocating, he had needed to get away, to just get out of the house for a little bit, to be away from her. Just being beside Sakura was enough. He wanted her close to him all the time, yet then he would get nervous and push her away.

Him!

Nervous!

He never got nervous about anything. Yet when he was with her he felt sick, like the need to be close to her was addictive. He wanted to know where she was all the time, he wanted to always be by her side and the strange thing was it wasn't the feeling that was feeling foreign. It was the face that it was stronger than usual.

So how long had he felt this way towards his younger sister?

Itachi sighed.

What was happening to him?

Suddenly he raised his head to a sound from above.

He listened for a moment before sighing heavily and walking towards a nearby tree. With one swift kick he sent it wobbling and then from its leaves fell something.

"Itai!" that something cried.

Itachi held back a grimace.

_Sakura_

Just the person he hadn't wanted to see.

She looked up and laughed "hehehe, hello Onii-sama"

Itachi frowned "Sakura, what are you doing here, is Sasuke with you?"

She shook her head "No, he said he wanted to train alone instead."

Itachi frowned even more "Go home"

"No"

His eyes widened a second at her answer. "Go home" he repeated.

"I won't" she answered

"Go home" he said again.

Sakura crossed her arms and pouted "I won't, I won't, I won't, I won't, I won't I WONT!"

He resisted the urge to painfully glare at her. She wasn't supposed to be here, he couldn't think straight when she was around "Sakura, I won't say it again, _go home_"

"And I won't say it again, I won't Onii-sama. Anyway, you said I couldn't train with you, you never said anything about watching you train" she said simply.

Itachi couldn't help but be impressed. Trust Sakura to find loop-holes in what he said. He took in her crossed-legged, crossed-armed form on the ground and realised she wasn't going anywhere. He sighed "fine" and turned to continue his training.

After five minutes of continuously throwing the kunai he began to feel more relaxed again, but then somehow, his eyes once again wondered to his sister. And to his surprise he found her no longer sitting stubbornly on the ground, or rather she was standing and mimicking his own movements as if she were holding a kunai.

He watched as he threw a Shurikin and saw the way her hand was positioned had changed slightly, but it was still wrong and against his better judgment he found himself walking over to her and grabbing her hand.

"Huh?" she asked, looking up at him. He avoided looking into her green eyes "You're almost correct, however when holding a Shurikin, your fingers must be positioned like this" he said as he positioned her fingers. Still he avoided looking at her face. To see the admiration that was most likely in her eyes, he knew somehow he would not be able to think straight when he did. He also knew that all his thinking on the matter of how he felt towards his sister was coming to an end, and unconsciously, he knew he half didn't want to find out.

Sakura tried to throw and invisible Shurikin, but her arm flopped as it extended. Itachi knew this was because the weight from the Shurikin would weigh her arm, practicing in theory was not enough. She he stood behind her and took her arm and slid a Shurikin in her hand. His chin was just resting on top her head. He ignored how his chest was speeding up at the close proximity and showed her the correct way to throw it, guiding her arm.

"Ok, now when I say so, flick your wrist and let go" she nodded carefully and he once again showed her the arm movement "Now" he said softly and she flicked her wrist and the Shurikin went flying.

_Thud_. It dead centre of the mark.

Sakura laughed in pure delight, "Onii-sama, look, look, did you see? I did it, I did it!" she turned round and he found himself looking into her eyes again.

From the very beginning, those eyes had always made him uneasy. That bright green colour. His mother told him that when he was younger he used to hate Sakura because she had green eyes. But he couldn't even think of hating her now. Sakura was Sakura. Sakura was...his...little...sister...

Why did that one fact make him feel so depressed all of a sudden?

"Ne, Ne, do you think I could do that on my own someday, like you do?"

"Hm" was the only reply he was able to give, but she didn't mind as she looked up at him and smiled brightly "Ney, I'm sorry I said you were stingy, please don't be mad at me. I like Onii-chan the most in the world!" she said simply.

_I like Onii-chan _

Those words caused him to freeze. He stared at her as he felt his chest speed up increasingly. Damn it why was he so happy?

Something like this shouldn't make him happy. She was only his sister.

What was this feeling? He knew for a fact that this wasn't normal for an older brother.

He couldn't stop thinking about her whenever she wasn't near; he always longed to have her beside him. He felt happy when she said things like she liked him and he felt like kissing her! A lot more than usual these days!

But then suddenly, Itachi remembered something his older cousin had told him some time back when he was drunk. He was talking about his girlfriend for two years.

"_Man, I know we don't do this kind of thing but I think I'm in love. Hana may be brash, have a dogs temper and has a strange hobby of hitting me at any possible opportunity, but I can't help the way I feel. _

_Whenever she's not around I find myself wanting to be with her. When she's sad I want to console her and when she's happy I want to know what she's happy about. when I'm away from her I can't think straight and even though she gets strangely shy about it when she says she loves me I feel so happy I could burst._

_I want to be with her more often, I've never felt this way towards a girl before. I know we're only fourteen, but you know Itachi-kun, I'm dating her with marriage in mind."_

When he had said that Itachi had only rolled his eyes and said sceptically _'why would you tie yourself down to someone who takes pleasure in using you as a punching bag or a target for her dogs. It's disgraceful._

But Shisui had only smiled and playfully ruffled his younger cousin's hair.

Suddenly he thought about how he had found her trying to stuff crayons in her eyes when she was three, how much at that moment he had wanted to protect her. He thought about how she had told him that he wasn't to go out in the rain He thought about all the times hearing her call him Onii-sama had made him feel depressed. He thought of her smile, and how simply seeing it would always make him feel so happy every time.

He bent down and tilted her face up to his. His eyes focused on her small lips. He felt something in his stomach skip. How badly he wanted to kiss her, to see what it would be like. And now that desire was ten-times stronger since he now understood his feelings.

His found himself leaning closer, with only one thought on his mind.

He loved her.

"Onii-sama?"

Itachi froze.

"Onii-sama, what is it, why did you suddenly go all quiet?"

That's right. Sakura was still...his younger sister. He had been so surprised with the realisation of finding out he was in love that he had forgotten a major detail.

His sister!

No matter what, in her eyes, he would always be an older brother.

Itachi realised then and there, that even if he loved her, he could never tell her.

If he couldn't be her lover, he would be her brother, always.

So instead he gently head butted her forehead with his. She squealed and rubbed it "well, at least you didn't ruin my hair again" she murmured

He sighed, just like a girl to be so worried about something as superficial as her hair.

Itachi looked up at the sky "It's getting late, we should go back"

Sakura looked like she wanted to argue but for once she only sighed and smiled "Ok Onii-sama."

She took his hand in his and they walked away.

**TO AWNSER ONE REVEIWERS QUESTION, NO I CAN'T MAKE THEM GROW UP SOONER, SORRY.**

**BECAUSE THIS IS A STORY OF HIM GROWING UP WITH TABOO FEELINGS AND LOVING A TABOO LOVE. AND I STILL HAVE SOME BIG IDEAS FOR THIS S PLEASE DONT GET BORED, I PORMISE YOU WONT BE DISAPOINTED. **

**PLEASE READ AND REVEIW**


	11. Chapter 11

**I HAVE NO IDEA HOW MANY YEARS ITS BEEN…BUT IM BAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAACK!**

**If you are old readers of this story, then please note I have almost completely re-written the last three two chapters so it's best to read those first before this or you won't understand. **

**I don't own Naruto**

**CHAPTER ELEVEN**

"Sasuke-nii, I feel better now, you don't have to treat me like an invalid" a nine year old Sakura exclaimed as she pushed away her brothers attempts to help her down the stairs.

Sasuke frowned at his younger sister. "It's just that, you were out for a whole day yesterday. I'm just worried you're going too fast."

They were sitting at the breakfast table eating their morning meal before the day's activities. Sakura frowned across the table at her older brother "Sasuke-Nii" she sighed "I just fainted, it's not as is I fell into an abyss or something"

Sasuke rolled his eyes "I still can't believe you fell asleep in a tree, what were you doing last night?"

"Reading" Sakura said innocently and he sighed.

"Anyway" Sakura said brightly "I was Ok in the end, because Itachi-Nii came and found me." She grinned at her eldest brother beside her and lent on his shoulder fondly. She had gotten used to the way he would suddenly tense at any contact with her a long time ago; it had been three years after all. She guessed it was probably due to his anti-social behaviour. And anyway, he didn't push her away anymore, so it was ok.

Mikoto smiled recalling how Itachi had walked in the other day with an unconscious Sakura and had refused to sleep until she was well taken care of. It was a good thing her husband was on duty early that morning. Fugaku did not approve of the extremely close relationship between their eldest and youngest. He felt it would build weakness in the oldest Uchiha son.

Mikoto however felt it was sweet that Itachi was so close with his sister. There weren't many things he liked or showed any response to. But it was obvious that Itachi cared a great deal for his sister. And Mikoto really wasn't that surprised. From the very beginning when Sakura was only a baby, the person she had always been the closest to was Itachi. Mikoto had her theory's. But in the end it did not really matter. She herself saw nothing wrong in Itachi having someone he wanted to protect.

Sakura no longer wore the usual black shirt and white shorts she had always gone around in. Instead she dressed in more feminine, yet tom-boyish cloths that seemed to suit her. Today her short pink locks were tied up in a small high pony-tail.

At that moment Fugaku walked in with a frown "Sakura" he said in his usual solemn vice. Sakura's eyes lost all its energy as she looked up with an emotionless expression at her father "Yes Chichi-ue?"

"Your sensei tells me your Tai-Jutsu is merely adequate." he said.

Sakura flinched "Sorry Chichi-ue"

He frowned but said nothing more and somehow, to Sakura, that was even worse than a scolding.

"I'm late for morning duty!" Sakura gasped and jumped up. She gulped down the rest of her orange juice and grabbed one last piece of toast. "Sorry Sasuke-Nii" she smiled apologetically at Sasuke "But I'll be going first." To her mother and father she gave a curt nod of the head and to her brother she smiled and waved "See you tonight Itachi Nii-sama"

And with that he was out the door and running through the streets of the complex.

Mikoto looked out the window and watched Sakura meet her friends. "Sorry about that Minna" she said brightly. The blond haired girl knocked her gently on the head "geeze Sakura, what's with you. You're gone two days and suddenly everyone in the academy is coming up to me and asking me where the heck are you? You just can't seem to stop giving people trouble can you?" she said with a frown. Sakura only smiled and playfully stuck out her tongue "gomen gomen"

"Uchiha-san" one brown haired girl began, but Sakura cut her off. "Megumi-chan, I told you to call me Sakura" she said softly. Megumi nodded "Sakura-chan, why weren't you in class for two days, was everything alright?"

Sakura nodded "Yeah, I just over worked myself training my tai-jutsu and used up all my chakra so I passed out in a tree. Haha-ue said it was only this bad because it was my first time exhausting all my chakra. Next time won't be so bad."

"Mou Sakura" the blond girl said again "How many times do I have to tell you, don't push yourself like that" she shook her head and Sakura shrugged.

"Demo, I'm really touched that all of you came to get me like this. Minna, Arigatou" she smiled

"Hey, don't get all sentimental" the blond girl said sharply "They came to see you, I came to tell you it's your turn for morning duty" Sakura shrieked "That's right. She checked her watched and shrieked "Kyaa, I'm late...again" and she took off running. "Sakura-chan" cried Megumi "Wait for us" and they followed in suit.

Mikoto smiled as she watched the girls disappear behind a curve and sat back down. "It seems Sakura's become quite popular in her new school."

Sasuke scoffed "Popular, everyone loves her. You don't find her anywhere without at least five people with her, she gets along with everyone."

Suddenly Itachi stood. "I'm finished" he said politely."

Mikoto looked at his plate "Itachi you've barely touched anything."

"I'm not so hungry today" he said simply before turning to leave.

"Itachi" Fugaku called suddenly and he turned "Don't forget what we discussed last night.

His taking the test to become a ANBU captain. Itachi nodded "Yes" and walked out.

His mother and brother's words were still ringing in his ears.

Itachi knew just how popular his younger sister was.

Itachi glanced side was at the small mission scroll at his side.

It would take place in a week and would last a total of two weeks. In a way, he was looking forward to it. Simply because he was pushed into the life of a Shinobi, did not mean that he completely hated it. There was some times where he enjoyed the exhilaration of what he did. And this was one of these times. He would be protecting a monk who was to go to a mountain village to heal and help a lot of sick patients. But there was a rival group who had spread the illness in the first place and so they weren't happy with the monk.

They were after his blood, and it was Itachi's team's job to keep it safe.

But he couldn't help but know he would miss seeing her. Itachi still didn't know what to do with those feelings. He just…endured while every day, they grew stronger. He endured.

He was proud that Sakura had become popular and well loved, yet he couldn't shake off this strange feeling.

Sakura made in just in the nick of time. Since everyone had already come with her the whole group had the room ready and clean quickly and spent the rest of the time chatting.

Sakura listened pleasantly as Megumi and Sachi gossiped about Megumi's crush and listened as Ino told her how her parents flower shop was doing. When everyone came in and the sensei arrived, the girls moved away to sit with their friends.

Things in the class had settled down considerably in the past four years. Sakura was now well acquainted with almost everyone in her classes. She worked hard to get along with everyone.

"Alright class, I'll be handing out the results from last week's exam" Jakotsu-sensei called as she began returning papers. Sakura had received a 95% on hers.

"First again" Megumi whispered from beside her.

Sakura smiled. While her Tai-jutsu needed work, and her nin-jutsu needed power, gen-jutsu and theory were still her best subjects.

Sakura glanced in front of her where Asahina, the dark sullen girl with thick rimmed glasses and long black bangs, sat and saw with shock that she'd received a 94%, only one point lower from Sakura.

Asahina was the only person Sakura hadn't been able to get through to in the past four years, despite her being the one who tipped of Sasuke all those years ago and helped end the bullying. Sakura never did find out why she did it, she was as approachable as a brick wall. It wasn't that she was rude per-say it's just…

"Asahina-san" Sensei paused in front of her "You did well in this exam, but you can't keep missing school"

Asahina looked up and with neither malice nor any implication that she was being cheeky or trying to be rude, said very directly "But as long as I'm here for the required amount of days, you will have no reason not to pass me, right sensei"

"Yes…no…but…"sensei spluttered and Asahina just blinked "You can't keep missing school"

"But the work I turn in is more than acceptable" she said.

Before the teacher could argue further, the bell for home room went and the class filed out for Kunoichi training.

It was just that Asahina was very difficult. She never remembered anyone's name in the class, she missed school and when people tried talking to her, her answerers were always short and curt. She insulted people and ignored everyone; talking t her was like talking to a void. No one liked her.

Today they were working on their camouflage and disguises. As Kunoichi, they were prime for spy missions.

Told to work in groups of two, Sakura walked towards Ino. "No, No" Ryoko sensei called out "This time you work with people you don't usually team up with"

Sakura brightened. Perhaps this was her opportunity to finally learn how to approach Asahina-san"

She made her way to where she was picking out her fabrics for their disguises. "Asahina-san" Sakura called. The dark haired girl barley looked up "Uchiha?"

"Let's be partners" Sakura said brightly, undeterred.

Asahina shrugged "Suit yourself."

They worked in silence. But eventually, Sakura got bored.

"Asahina?"

Silence

"Asahina, did I do something to make you mad at me?" Sakura asked, feeling a little sub-conscious.

"Not particular" Asahina replied curtly

"Oh" they lapsed once again into awkward silence.

"Asahina, how was your morning?" Sakura asked randomly. She wasn't exactly how to speak to the sullen girl, she felt so different from Sakura, they were like polar opposites.

"Not any different than usual" Asahina replied.

Asahina was very hard to speak with. Sakura felt completely out of her league. But to be perfectly honest, she knew nothing about her. No one did. Asahina kept herself so far apart from everyone, it sometimes felt even the teachers didn't know much about her. And since she always a gloomy expression, with her hair hung deep in her eyes and thick glasses, it was no wonder people thought she was scary.

Sakura watched as Asahina smeared camouflage paints across her face with such precision that she was actually starting to look like the background of trees and dappled light. "Wow!" she gasped.

Asahina turned "Huh?"

"You're good" Sakura exclaimed, leaning forward so she could get a closer looks. Asahina looked momentarily surprised at Sakura's sudden close proximity that she leant back.

"Hey, can you do me!"

Asahina said nothing at first, and then she turned towards Sakura and motioned her to sit in front. For the next two minutes, Sakura felt Asahina's nimble fingers gently smearing paint across her face. She had such gentle hands; so light, as she brushed just hard enough not to hurt Sakura. Like this, it was difficult to remember why Sakura had found her so frightening before.

"Done" Asahina said quietly.

Sakura opened her eyes and took out her mirror. She couldn't recognise herself. In the dark cloths they'd garbed, Sakura's face no resembled their surroundings so perfectly that if she wasn't blinking, she might have mistaken herself for a piece of tree bark.

"This is amazing" Sakura said awed "You're so good, and you got a high mark in the test. How come no one knows how good you are" Sakura said. She looked up. Asahina was completely taken aback, she had a weird expression on her face "You think it's…good"

"It's amazing!" Sakura gushed. Asahina was quiet, then she let out a very soft "Thank-you" and to Sakura's her surprise, a hint of a smile could be seen on Asahina's face.

"You smiled!"

The smile disappeared back into a perpetual expression of sullen dullness, but Sakura had seen it. And it was so warm.

"Hey, Asahina-san, can I call you Rue-chan!" she suddenly exclaimed.

The request came at another surprise, Rue was silent. Then she stood and walked away. But Sakura was sure she heard a very soft "Do what you want"

"Hey Takuya" a boy with dark brown hair in a short low plait and equally dark brown eyes turned round at the sound of his name being called. He grinned and called out "Ohayo Yuuichiro"

Yuuichiro ran up to his friend and bent over to catch his breath. "It's been a while, your parents get transferred back to Konoha then?" he said with a smirk.

Takuya glared "shut...up" he huffed then straightened. "Yeah, but I'm all good now" for the past few months, Takuya's parents who were intelligence officers were scouted in a part of leaf country. Because they were gone so long they chose to bring their child with them. "So what did I miss?" they were making their way to weapon training something caught his eye. A bunch of girls were also waking in and they were talking avidly with another girl.

She was small, really small and had the weirdest pink hair all tied up in a cute high pony tail. Her eyes were a bright green.

"I've never seen her before" he murmured. And Takuya knew all the girls in the academy. Yuuichiro turned and laughed "Oh her, you don't know her?" then he gasped "Oh yeah, you have been gone a while. That over there is Uchiha Sakura."

Takuya looked at Yuuichiro like he was mad. "_Uchiha_ Sakura? That girl isn't an Uchiha. Put aside the pink hair and green eyes she's too..."

Yuuichiro nodded "Yeah, and get this. She's the kid Uchiha Sasuke's little sister."

That Takuya didn't believe, he had seen Uchiha Sasuke before, in fact he rather hated him. Little stuck up bastard. He was a year younger than him yet just because he belonged to an older clan than his he acted all high and mighty.

"And they say that he's really attached to her..." Yuuichiro continued. That caught his attention "oh?"

Yuuichiro nodded "Yeah, I heard he's really protective of his sister. He and her had a really good relationship. When she first transferred here she always spent her time with him, so much that all the girls thought she was his girlfriend or something. And for a little bit they hated her."

"A little bit?"

"Yeah, but as you can see now..." he pointed to the chattering girls "...she's really popular now. Everyone loves Sakura."

Takuya looked at her again. Now that you mentioned it. despite the wide forehead, she was rather... "cute" he said.

Yuuichiro looked up "huh?"

"Cute" he repeated "she's pretty cute." And then he smiled.

Yuuichiro did not like that smile. "No way dude, Uchiha is way out of your league, her brother will eat you alive.

That lunch it was Sakura's lunchtime duty so Takuya took the opportunity. He approached her while her back was too him. here she wouldn't be have to put on any fake persona's. "Uchiha-san?" he said.

Then she turned "Hai?"

She had quite a smile. "My name is Takuya Fukimiya, we haven't met" Sakura shook his head. "Is there something you need Fukimiya-san"

He took out a letter and handed it to her "I wanted to say something to you. I like you Uchiha-san, please go out with me."

At that moment there was the sound of something falling and they both turned to the door where a blond haired girl who he recalled name was Ino, stood with a fallen eraser. She blushed and said in a strangely soft voice "I'll just come back later" Before exiting.

He turned to Sakura who was looking with confusion "Well that was weird, Ino's never that quiet." Then she looked at him and said brightly "Ano...Sempai..." but Yuuichiro cut her off.

"Before you refuse Uchiha-san, I recommend that you date me for a total of three weeks and if you don't like me we can break up. Please consider it" and with that he turned and left.

Sakura looked dumbfounded at the letter in her hands.

What was that all about?

He liked her? What was that supposed to mean. What did it matter if he liked her? Everyone liked her and she liked everyone. Go out with him? to where, he didn't give any info of where he wanted to meet up. And what was with the strange envelope?

"Uchiha Sakura, did you just get confessed to by Fukimiya-sempai?" Ino suddenly appeared at her side and grinned like the cat that got the crème "and he even sent a love letter," she slapped Sakura playfully, yet painfully on the shoulder. Sakura rubbed her joint "Confession? Love letter, what's that?"

Ino stopped grining and looked at Sakura with a shocked expression "what's a...are you honestly standing there and telling me that you don't know what a confession or a love letter is?"

When Sakura shook her head Ino slapped her forehead "Bloody heck, didn't your mother or that older brother ever prepare you for this? You poor, naive little girl."

And she pulled Sakura close and whispered the definitions of the two in her ears, Sakura's eyes widened and she gasped as a blush covered her cheeks. "So he...and this...and I..." she gibbered.

Ino elbowed her "Well go on, what does it say?"

Sakura opened it "Dear Uchiha-san…" but Ino slapped her shoulder again

"Ow" she cried.

"Don't read it out loud!" Ino scolded.

"Why?"

"I don't know" she said "it's just not how it is done. You read it and then tell me what it says in a quick version in your own words. Quotes are allowed but you never read a love letter out loud! It's just...not right"

Sakura opened the envelope and read out in her mind

_Dear Uchiha-san._

_My name is Takuya Fukimiya from class 1-C._

_From the moment I first saw you I've been drawn to you by your cheerfulness and energetic smile. I've never said this to a girl before, so it's a little embarrassing. _

_I like you. I think you're really cute and kind and caring. _

_ I would be very happy if you were to become my girlfriend. You don't have to decide right away. We could date, or if you want, just be friends for a short time and if I can make you fall in love with me we could date._

_Please consider my confession; I'll be waiting by the dog blossom tree in the yard outside the academy after school in three weeks for your answer._

_I'll be waiting till you come_

_From Takuya_

Sakura read through the letter three times. For some reason, she felt her heart skip.

Her first love letter

Itachi groaned and rubbed his head. He had been careless in a sparring match against his older cousin, Shisui, and had taken a rather painful blow to the head. Of course at the time he had not allowed it to get in his way and was able to win the match. But now that the match was over his head felt like it was suffering a hangover.

Groaning again for the third time in a row he pushed the door to the living room open to a surprise. His mother and Sakura were sat on the sofa together for once.

Sakura spied him immediately and leapt up "Itachi-nii, Okaeri-nasai"

"Tadaima" he said quietly in return.

"Welcome back" his mother said smiling. Sakura was just telling me about something interesting that happened to her today.

Itachi riffled her hair playfully, an action he knew she hated. She exclaimed loudly and began muttering under her breath as she tried to rectify his destruction to her hair. He smiled gently "What?"

"I got a confession today"

Though no expression other than a slight from crossed his face, he felt like he'd been kicked in the stomach.

"Aren't you too young for that?" he managed to get out eventually.

"I'm nine years old!" she pouted "Look, I even got a love letter!" she handed up a small envelope but he couldn't take it.

His chest felt so tight "Who?" was all he could say.

"A boy in her class, Takuya Fukimiya" his mother said softly, she had a frown on her face, unusual for their usual gentle mother, but Itachi hardly noticed.

Fukimiya, he knew that name. It was a lesser Shinobi family with no bloodline trait, he'd worked with a Fukimiya on one account. Itachi took a deep breath and walked past Sakura, careful not to look at her. "I'm tired" he said as he walked up the stairs, ignoring Sakura's cry for him to stay and talk with her. Usually he would have listened, but right now he couldn't even look at her.

Once in his room, he slumped onto his bed, his head hung low.

Why was he feeling so bad, he shouldn't let himself get so worked up? Hadn't he known something like this would happen? Despite his feelings for her, he was just her brother and had no hold on her. He knew that eventually, someone would catch her attention, eventually; someone would see in her what he's always seen in her, though he hadn't expected it so soon. Even though he knew that a silly confession at nine years old was very unlikely to go anywhere, it didn't lessen the pain.

Sakura wasn't his, he may care for her, but there was nothing he could do for her. He needed to understand that this sadness was completely illogical.

He was quickly learning that logic meant nothing to his heart.

Mikoto smiled as Sakura danced around the room with her letter, but inside she was worried.

Sakura had grown up into such a delightful child. Mikoto was so happy with the person she was becoming, Sakura was an essential part of their family and she was happy to have her.

Thought in the back of Mikoto's mind, every moment of every day, she could never forget that Sakura wasn't really her child. She was the child of her best and dearest friend, who had lived with the harshest that life, could offer. Every moment Mikoto spent with Sakura was a moment stolen, a moment that should have belonged to Amaya-chan.

Perhaps that was why, though Mikoto loved Sakura, a part of her would never see her as her own daughter, and that created a distance between them, making it hard for Mikoto to treat her completely like her own and she knew Sakura felt it.

But more than that, she and Fugaku were the only ones who knew that Sakura was half a Kazuki, not an Uchiha. The curse that killed off the Kazuki clan ran though Sakura too. The curse that killed the Kazuki and their partner every time.

Seeing Sakura get so excited about a love letter, Mikoto couldn't help but feel so sad. because she knew that one day Sakura would meet someone and fall in love, perhaps this Takuya would even be that one, after all Amaya met Ryouta Haruno in the academy. But when she did find love.

Sakura and that man would die.

The next day when Sakura walked into class she sat next to Rue-chan.

The entire room went silent. Sasuke and Sakura weren't in the same class this year, so Sakura usually sat with friends. Today, she sat with Rue.

She smiled brightly at her desk partner "Good Morning Rue-chan"

Rue, to her credit, said nothing, and seemed focused on the scroll she was reading. "Rue-chan?" Sakura tried again.

Rue looked up; "Ah…" she trailed off. Sakura sighed, of course she'd forget her name in the span of one day, that was what Rue was famous for "Uchiha" she supplied "Uchiha Sakura"

"Uchiha-san" Rue nodded, and went back to ignoring her.

Sakura wasn't about to give up. "So Rue-chan, what did you do when you went home?"

Silence. Sakura tried again.

"Did you do anything fun?"

"No" Rue deadpanned.

Sakura sighed "What are you reading?"

"A scroll" was Rue's awnser.

"Really, what's it about?"

Rue glanced at her form the corner of her eye "Uchiha," she said "Ive noticed that you seem to be trying to engage me in conversation"

"Yep" Sakura said

"Please don't. I need to read this."

Sakura visible wilted "Oh…ok"

And they were quiet till the teacher came in.

Later when class finished, Ino cornered her "Sakura, what was that all about?"

Sakura looked up from sharpening her Kunai "Huh?"

"You know, sitting with Asahina. Aren't you scared you're gonna get possessed"

"Possessed? Ino-chan, she's not that bad" Sakura laughed. Sakura hadn't forgotten that warm smile from yesterday. She refused to believe Asahina was a bad person.

"All I'm saying is she's really weird, and she doesn't look like she even _wants_ to be friends with you. You know" ino sat down next to Sakura "I've heard weird rumours about Asahina."

Sakura wasn't one to gossip, but the way into put it made her very curious "Like…what?"

"Like someone how Asahina always gets free things from the old men in shops, and she's out really late at night"

"That's not so bad?" Sakura said "I get things from the shop vendors sometimes"

"And someone saw her in she goes to all sorts of weird shops and once even to the red-light district. And once, someone saw her hit a child on the head and threatens to drown it in the river"

"That's horrible" Sakura exclaimed. Asahina did that?

But still, something told Sakura there was more to it. After all, Asahina was the one who helped Sakura first all those years ago.

"All I'm saying" ino said "Is maybe you should just stay away from her."

Sakura did not take Ino's words to heart. For the next two weeks, Sakura did everything imaginable to try an initiate conversation and contact with Rue-chan while at school. She sat with her, always picked her for a partner, trained with her, fought with her (Rue was considerably better at Tai-jutsu) but every time Asahina either said only what was needed or didn't say anything at all.

Even though she didn't respond to any of Sakura's advances, she didn't object to them either.

The only time Asahina seem to be against Sakura always being around her was one time when Sakura had asked if she could walk with Rue home, to which Rue said strictly "No."

Two weeks passed and it came time to answer Takuya-kun's confession. Sakura almost forgot until Megumi and Miho reminded her.

So Sakura waited under the Dog blossom tree. She had arrived a little early, but she didn't mind waiting. Although Sakura hadn't done much thinking on the matter of the love letter, she'd been to concerned with the Rue predicament. But she had decided to accept Takuya's confession.

As she waited, something suddenly caught her eye.

Rue-chan?

**It's actually been years…wow.**

**But if my fans of this story are still out there and reading, I promise to update a little more often.**

**Please Review**


	12. Chapter 12

**I don't own Naruto**

**CHAPTER TWELVE**

Sakura rubbed her eyes in disbelief.

It _was_ Rue-chan, but her classes didn't let out for another seven hours, what was she doing leaving. Was she going home?

But then again, no one knew anything about Rue's home, or what she did every time she skipped school. So where could she be going?

Sakura watched Rue walk quickly and briskly out the academy gates. She twitched, she shook her foot, she reminded herself why what she was thinking about doing was a very bad idea and then the overwhelming curiosity building up inside her couldn't be restrained anymore and she made a beeline after Rue.

Sakura felt guilty for following Rue, but since Rue said so little about herself, Sakura was reduced to spying in order to find out more about her. After all, she was training to be a Ninja.

Sakura stayed quite far from Rue. A few times, Rue sensed her and stopped, but Sakura had been given tips from the villages youngest ANBU, so she could hold her own and managed to hide herself each time.

Rue made her way into the village, along the way shop vendors called out to her but she kept on going as if she hadn't heart. They passed the red light district. Sakura let out a sigh of relief that at least one of the rumours were wrong.

They kept going till Sakura realised she didn't recognise this area of the village, just where were they. But Rue didn't seem lost; she knew exactly where she was going. Eventually, they reached a shady looking bar. Rue looked around and ducked into an alley way quickly.

* * *

"Ok, Ok I give already!" Shisui called out, huffing and sighing heavily with exhaustion as he hung against a tree, his sleeve was ripped and he was sure he'd broken a rib. Meanwhile his cousin only had a few scratches and despite the fact that he too, was out of breath, he didn't seem to be finished at all. "Itachi that's enough, I need a break!"

Itachi sighed and slumped to the ground. That had been a good training match. There were very few people left in the Uchiha compound who could match him in skills, Shisui was one of those few.

Shisui dragged himself over to where his cousin sat and laid sprawled on his back, hands resting under his head. "What was that all about!" he sighed heavily "You really went all out!"

"Hm" Itachi replied and slipped a kunai back into his pouch.

"Something bothering you?" Shisui asked, cocking one eye open.

Itachi was silent as he stared up at the sky. What could he say, that he had been in a furious mood since two weeks ago and today he just needed something to vent, so he chose his cousin and used him as a punching bag. He had a feeling that explanation wouldn't go well "Restless" he said simply.

"Restless! We've only been back a few days, if you're that restless, go request another mission, or better yet, take the ANBU examination, then as a Captain, you can set up your own mission, as dangerous as you want em, and leave me alone."

He would, he wanted to. Being an ANBU captain gave Itachi more freedom, it was something his father pushed for and something Itachi himself wanted. It was also something he should want. But for some reason, he could never bring himself to try out.

No, he knew the reason. The position would mean longer missions and more time away from home and away from Sakura.

He was delaying the inevitable. He knew it. How much longer could he put it off and fool himself like this. Four year, you'd think he'd be over this silly little crush. But no, if anything, his feelings for Sakura only got stronger. He tried to tell himself that soon he wouldn't care anymore, but he still did. He could take the job, he needed to put some distance between te two of them.

But he just couldn't.

Itachi held his hand up above his head as a bird flew across the sky into his outstretched fingers. He clenched his palm, but since the bird was in the sky and not really in his palm, he clenched at nothing.

He loved Sakura. As his sister, she was always there, always so close. She slept in the same house, in a room down the hall from him. So close. And yet because she was his blood kin, she was so far away. Just out of his reach.

"Hey, your mother told me about Sakura getting a confession at school, is that why you've been sulking lately?" Shisui said lightly, feeling unnerved by the silence and trying to choose a topic he thought would lighten up Itachi's mood. He laughed "She's growing up so fast; soon you'll be batting off the boys with a stick, huh?"

Unknown to Shisui, he couldn't have picked a worse topic if he wanted to lighting Itachi's mood, as his first clenched tightly and a frown appeared on his brow.

He didn't want think about it, that stupid confession was the whole reason for his bad mood for this past fortnight. Shisui was right, soon Sakura wouldn't just belong to only him and as her brother, and he'd have to step aside. She'd want that.

Shisui noticed Itachi's frown and laughed

"Hey, I was just kidding! She's only nine; you've got a way to go before she's ready for that. And anyway, she'd obsessed with you"

"I wish…" Itachi began, and then stopped. What was he about to say? He wished Sakura would only ever think of him? That she could just forever just stay his?

Impossible. He was her bother. "I am not averse to Sakura being popular" he forced out.

Shisui grinned "Sure you aren't. Mr-overprotective-big-brother. I feel sorry for those boys."

"I am her brother" Itachi repeated, more for himself than for Shisui "It's required that I…am weary of Sakura's potential suitors. But that is all."

Perhaps this was best. Sakura getting that confession. This way, letting her go will be easier.

* * *

Sakura peeked over the corner of the wall Rue ran behind, careful not to peek too far and allow herself to be seen. If Rue found out she'd been following her, then she'd never talk to Sakura again.

Rue ran quite deep into the alley and began to take off her baggy black cloths to reveal completely different cloths underneath. Then she put her hands together and formed familiar seals. There was a puff of smoke and Sakura gasped.

A fully grown Rue stood in the alley way. She looked about eighteen; her hair and eyes were a different colour. Instead of black and purple, she had red hair and blue eyes, her hair was no longer hung in her eyes and her glasses were gone. This new Rue hid her Shinobi gear behind some bins and proceeded back down the alley.

Sakura panicked and ran, hiding behind a newspaper rack. Luckily Rue didn't see as she went into the bar.

Transformation Jutsu; that wasn't taught till next year, and even that version was just turning into someone else. Since when did Rue know how to make herself older. And why! Sakura was so confused. Even with all the weird rumours circulating around the school. Nothing had prepared her for this.

Wait…why was an eighteen year old Rue in a shady bar. Was she getting drunk!

No, no, no, no! If anyone found out, Rue would get kicked out of the academy! Sakura pushed the door to the bar lightly and scuttled in, hiding behind some stacked chairs. The inside of the bar was dirty and full of older men and Shinobi, it stuck of alcohol. Where was Rue?

"That's one Saki and Tonkatsu and one Beer!"

Sakura found her. She was…working?

Rue was working. She was a barmaid. She got the drinks from behind the bar and brought it to the tables where men sat. One older guy tried to catch Rue's arse, but she danced out of the way in time to Sakura's relief, an bopped the man on the head "No touching" she said coldly "Or ill put that hand somewhere it shouldn't be."

"Sorry Minako-chan" the man slurred as she returned to behind the bar.

Was that what she did every day? Worked? Sakura couldn't believe it, no wonder she didn't want anyone finding out, this was illegal, they were nine! They weren't allowed to have jobs.

Sakura watched Rue work for another three hours. You would think she'd be bored, but instead she was fascinated. Because the Rue she saw now was completely different from the Rue she knew from school, the Rue who never smiled and ignored everyone else.

Eventually, Rue finished her work and in the alley transformed back into her tRue nine year old self.

Then she started walking again. Sakura followed.

* * *

"Oi, Sasuke-teme, where's Sakura-chan?" Naruto called from across the courtyard.

Sasuke looked u and frowned "Don't yell so loud dobe"

"Where's Sakura" Naruto asked again. Sasuke didn't miss the light blush actoss his best friends face as he asked. No way was the guy allowed to crush on Sakura "Don't even think about it Dobe"

"Think about what?" Naruto asked innocently.

So he didn't realise he liked Sakura yet. Well Sasuke wasn't going to be the one to enlighten him, let the dobe be clueless for eternity. That's the way it was supposed to be.

Sasuke worked hard making sure none of the boys in the academy went near his sister. She was his, boys weren't allowed. He'd shave his head before he'd see Sakura acting like the dumb girls who followed him around every day.

He liked it better when Sakura was unpopular, minus the bullying. Then she clung to him and stuck by his side all the time. Sure it was annoying and clingy, but at least then he didn't have to scare off boys all the time.

"Uchiha-san"

"What" he snapped, turning around?

A boy with brown eyes and blue eyes stood behind him "Do you know where Sakura-san is?"

Sasuke frowned "Who are you?"

"Fukimiya Takuya" he said "I know your sister"

Sasuke's frown intensified "Isn't she going home?"

"That's what I'm trying to tell you Sasuke" Naruto exclaimed.

"What!" he exclaimed.

"She was supposed to meet me after class"

"Why" Sasuke said turning fully towards the boy, who returned his glare hotly.

"That's none of your business Uchiha-san"

"It is when it's my sister you want to speak to."

The boy glared "I really don't like you Uchiha-san, you're too stuck up and full of yourself. If you weren't Sakura-sans brother I would be speaking to you"

"Then don't speak to me then" Sasuke countered "And while you're at it, don't speak to Sakura either."

"Why. You're not her keeper" Fukimiya said angrily "If I want to confess to her then I…"

"You what" both Sasuke and Naruto exclaimed.

"Takuya-san" a boy behind Fukimiya said anxiously pulling his sleeve "We'd better just go."

"Shut it Yuuichiro" Fukimiya said, shoving him off "Yeah, I like Sakura-san. Why not? She's sweet, kind, popular, smart and completely different from you. What gives you the right to try to scar off everyone who likes her?"

"I've been protecting Sakura since we were kids." Sasuke said "It's always the same, people always have their own expectations of her and when she doesn't live up to them, they turn their back on her. It's my job to keep the people who can make her sad, far away so no one can hurt her" he was thinking about the little girl who was always bullied in the compound for being different, the one who clung to his sleeve and put on a brave face in public; but climbed into his bed and shook all night. In the past four years she really changed, but deep down she was still that insecure person. Sakura was popular, but she didn't have any actual friends. There was no way; he was going to let selfish people turn her back into that scared little girl.

"Yeah, well when I speak to Sakura-san and she says yes to my confession, then she'll like me better than everyone else, especially you and I you'll be sorry" he said.

Sasuke glowered, then suddenly his glower retreated and he smirked "Hmp, even if you do confess to Sakura, it's not gonna do anything."

Fukimiya scowled "What do you mean?"

"Sakura's not gonna say yes, because the person she likes best is the person who protects her the most. She loves my big brother most of all out of everyone, even me" and to be perfectly honest, while that knowledge did bother him sometimes, at least it was better than her liking this idiot.

* * *

Sakura followed Rue all the way across the village again, this time in the opposite direction. They reached a fancy hotel and once again, Rue ducked into a corner. She put her hands together and transformed into a boy who looked like a cross between Naruto and her brother with blond hair and black eyes, but he had a mess of freckles, this time he looked sixteen.

The boy reached the entrance and the man at the door cried "Rynosuke, you're late!"

"I'm sorry" Rue said calmly, her voice was deep like s sixteen year old boy. This time, Sakura wasn't able to sneak into the hotel; the man at the door found her and picked her up "This is no place for silly kids" he said, putting her down a little further away.

But Sakura wouldn't be deterred.

Eventually, she found a window that looked into one of the hotel rooms, and inside the room, Rue was cleaning.

Rue worked two jobs in one day? Sakura couldn't understand, why?

But Rue was so hardworking. To think she was doing all that training at school and then working like this, Sakura couldn't imagine it.

This time, Rue stayed a long time, Sakura fell asleep outside the hotel waiting for her and by the time she was awake, it was already dark.

She leaped up to the man at the door "Um, Excuse me mister, but where did that guy…" what was the name he used earlier "Oh yeah, Rynosuke, where did he go?"

"Rynosuke?" he repeated "He clocked off twenty minutes ago?" he grinned "Why, you his fan? Ryo-kun's got quite a lot of them in the hotel staff already."

Sakura sighed, twenty minutes ago! Rue-chan was fast, she could be home or she could half way across the village by now, there was no way Sakura could follow her now.

* * *

Sakura returned home disappointed. A whole day of spying and she still wasn't any closer to figuring Rue-chan out. If anything she just created more questions for herself.

Sighing heavily she trudged into the kitchen and sat at the table "Haha-ue, where's Itachi-Nii?" she asked when she noticed he wasn't downstairs out outside training like he usually was.

"He and Shisui went out to training ground 5 this morning. They sent a message that he was going to be back late, maybe stay over" her mother called from getting dinner ready.

"Oh" Sakura said, drooping a little. She hated when he did this. Every now and again, Itachi-nii would go all weird and avoid her for no reason, Sakura didn't know what his problem was, it seemed ever since two weeks ago he'd been moody and annoying.

It made her feel unbearable lonely. As much as Sakura cared for both brothers, Itachi was different whenever he went on a mission, all Sakura could ever think about was when he was coming back, and when he was back, all she wanted was to be near him. So when he left her alone, it was lonely. "Do you think Big Brother's angry with me?" Sakura asked sadly.

"Nii-san?" she turned to see Sasuke entering the house, slipping off his shoes. "Okaeri-nasai Sasuke-Nii" she called

"Tadaima. Why does Nii-san angry with you?" he came to sit next to her.

"I don't know" Sakura said sadly "He doesn't talk to me anymore"

"What did you do?"

She frowned "I just said I don't know. If I knew, I'd apologise I hate it when Nii-san doesn't talk to me"

Sasuke was silent for a moment, then he gasped "Ah" remembering "Who's Fukimiya?"

"Huh?" Sakura said, then suddenly he remembered "Oh! Fukimiya-san! I was supposed to see him today! I forgot" with all the Rue stuff, it completely slipped her mind.

"Yeah," Sasuke said angrily "Whose he?"

Sakura fidgeted "He's just a boy from the other class, he says he likes me."

Sasuke frowned "Do you like him?"

"I don't know" Sakura admitted.

"More than me or Nii-sama?" he inquired.

More than Itachi-nii! Sakura couldn't even imagine it, that there could be someone she liked more than Itachi-nii wasn't possible "No!"

"Then say no to him, stupid" Sasuke said with a finality and began on his diner.

"I was going to say no, stupid" Sakura huffed "I just forgot"

Sasuke sneaked her a side glance "Really?"

"Really" Sakura sighed "Why are you angry now!"

Sasuke ignored her and nodded "Good, I told him so."

Sakura looked at him "Are you jealous?"

"No!" Sasuke said frowning, but Sakura took that as a yes.

Sakura got started on her rice. Sneaking clanked at the empty table space in front of her. She missed Itachi-nii. Maybe he was angry like Sasuke was because of Fukimiya-kun?

* * *

The next say Sakura trudged into school and took her usual place and this time Megumi-chan sat next to her. But Sakura wasn't listening to anything she was saying because at that moment, Rue-chan came in.

"Sorry Megumi-chan" Sakura said apologetically and rushed over. "Hi Rue-chan" she exclaimed.

Rue completely ignored her, again.

Throughout class, Sakura struggled not to glance at Rue, she looked so normal, not a trace of tiredness or any indication that she was working twice as hard as everyone in the room. When lunch came she asked hesitantly "Rue-chan"

Rue got up and walked away, "Rue-chan!" Sakura called a little louder.

"Huh?" Rue turned around. Had she really just been in daydream?

"Um…do you want to eat lunch together?" she asked.

Rue was silent for a moment, then "Not really" and she walked off.

Sakura sighed. No progress today either? Outside with Ino and the others, she listened them all telling her what a hopeless endeavour it was.

"I don't know why you're trying so hard Sakura, Rue's awful, she hates everyone!" Chie-chan exclaimed "She doesn't even know your name."

"No she doesn't" Sakura said "She just…forgets…I'm sure of it."

"Why do you keep defending her?"

But Sakura didn't know why she kept defending Rue. For that matter, she didn't know  
why she as so interested in the first place. Rue obviously didn't want to get close to anyone, and Sakura didn't blame her she was probably afraid of people finding out about all those part time jobs. But for some reason, Sakura couldn't let it go.

Maybe it was because, despite the face Rue never talked back, whenever Sakura was with her she felt…comfortable, somewhat. Rue made Sakura feel comfortable. Sometime deep inside was drawing Sakura to her. She wanted to know about her so badly.

"I want to be friends" Sakura admitted.

**Cause of all the awesome reviews I got this out quickly. So please reward me and Review!**


End file.
